


Unleashing her will

by wandwaving



Category: True Blood
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Romance, royal fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandwaving/pseuds/wandwaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU, OOC) Watching Eric on his knees pleading his maker to stay, breaks something inside Sookie. Tired of the seemingly endless sorrow that surrounds her and the people she knows, with her will alone she unknowingly starts something that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking stuff from the books and show and twisting them a little, ok more than a little, a lot.  
> We start off on the roof as Godric is getting ready to meet the sun.
> 
> Major changes you should know from the start- Sookie is dating Bill but not in love with him and they have not had sex, she is still a virgin. The portals to Faery are currently closed.
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
> Thank you to the great Eric's-bitch (over at FF.net) for agreeing to be my beta!  
> I use an online translator so if anything is wrong, I apologize.
> 
> I'm posting this on ff.net also and will be posting the chapters there first, so if anyone wants it here is that link. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9738847/1/Unleashing-her-will

Sookie stood frozen, watching as the normally proud Viking fell to his knees in agony in front of his maker. But when she heard his heart breaking pleas, and saw the bloody tears, she felt something deep inside her break.

_Memories flashed in her mind- finding out about Hugo's betrayal, almost being raped, her confusion about Bill not coming for her, that mess with Bill and his maker, the bomb, being tricked into taking some of Eric's blood and of course, not to mention, all the other stuff that has happened to her since she met her first vampire._

She felt that she had seen, as well as felt, enough death, heart-break and sorrow for two lifetimes. She wasn't willing to just stand by and watch it happen any longer, if she could help it. She had to do something to try to show Godric that he couldn't leave Eric behind and there were still things to live for. She just didn't know what she could do.

Reaching deep inside herself, she prayed for insight, for hope, for an idea. She went far into her unconscious mind, trying to find anything she could do or say. Many thoughts flew quickly but none seemed good enough. Just as she was starting to feel failure sink in, a thought passed by so quickly that she only saw a purple light. Time stood still as she gave everything to focus on that one thought. Embracing it she found it was not a thought, but a barrier. Sookie knew, she just knew, that this was it. She pushed against the barrier with all her will power, shattering it to tiny pieces. But no plan came to mind. Just a voice.

_"What's this? Little one, it's too soon for you to be here. Why are you here?" Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and, at the same time, nowhere._

_Sookie was shocked. "What- I mean, who are you? What's going on? What do you mean 'too soon'? And I'm here because I've had enough of watching people I know get broken and beat by life! I want to do something to help. Anything. They don't deserve this. I will do something."_

_A light chuckle was heard, "So many questions, my dear. I'll answer what I can for now. As for who, and what I am... Well, I'm you. Just a part of you that was supposed to stay locked away until the right time. So, it is your will to do something? Are you sure?"_

Sookie felt as crazy as her town folks called her talking to herself like this. Maybe she had already watched Godric go up in flames and had gone into shock. As crazy as it felt, she still answered firmly and strongly, ** _"I am sure. I will do everything I can, from now on, to help those that don't deserve the cruel hands that fate sometimes deals out. I will do everything in my power to aid, protect, care for, love and cherish those I deem worthy."_**

The voice said nothing for several moments, as if thinking on what Sookie said. With a heavy sigh the voice spoke again.  _"Very well Princess. Hang on, this might hurt a bit."_

Sookie sputtered out,  _"Princess? And what might hurt? This is all - WHAT THE?"_

The voice was right, it did hurt. Inside her mind it felt like a million different people talking at once, explaining things, showing her memories, giving her advice, educating her on countless subjects. She was able to understand it all. Even at the lighting fast speed it was happening at.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof only seconds had passed. Eric was still on his knees pleading with his maker. Godric reached out his hand to his child, but froze half way as he noticed what was happening to Sookie out of the corner of his eyes. If he had a beating heart it would have stopped.

"Eric, Vad är detta? Hon är älva?"

It was the raw awe in his makers voice that made Eric glance up at him. Seeing that something has his attention, Eric looked behind him to see what was going on.

There was Sookie. Floating a foot off the ground, her chest out like something was trying to break free. while a white light surrounded her.

In a trance like state, Godric slowly took a few steps towards the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could not take his eyes off of her. As he reached the last few feet that separated them the white light changed to purple and Sookie let out a soul shattering scream. She started to fall, but Godric used his vampire speed to reach her before she could touch the ground. Whatever had happened caused her to pass out, even before his arms could cradle her to his chest.

Eric was disoriented. One moment his maker was saying good bye to him. and in the next Sookie was lighting up with some sort of light and then passing out in said makers arms. Then he remembered what Godric had said.

"Hon är älva?"

Godric looked over at his child. "Inte bara älva, men kunglig."

Eric's thoughts starting to race. A royal fae? Sookie? How had he not known? He thought of the royal blood lines, trying to remember what one claimed the color purple. As soon as he figured it out he rushed to his makers side. His thoughts all over the place, he went back to talking in English as he stared at the miracle in front of him.

"Purple. You know what that means?"

"Yes my child, that she is of the Brigant line. The sun is coming up, we must get her inside and to safety. This is a very dangerous time for her."

Eric felt elated. "We?"

"Yes, we. I can't very well go meet the sun now, can I? You do remember that when a Brigant Fae matures it is only around people they trusts unconditionally, correct? We must follow protocol. Go grab her brother, meet me in our room. And Eric? Hurry."

Before either could get up another voice spoke up."No need. I've been here. Can someone please explain what, the fucking hell, just happened to my sister?!" Jason Stackhouse was standing on the top of the stairs, wide-eyed and griping the railing like a life line.

Godric took a second to figure out that Jason must be another person Sookie trusted enough, and had felt a push to get to the roof to be a witness and protector. He quickly took command."Mr. Stackhouse, I am sure you are very confused, but the sun is coming up. Please follow us to our room where we will explain as much as we can - and know - before we have to rest for the day."

In a daze Jason followed the two vampires, that had yet to stop staring at his baby sister like she was the most precious person in the world.

* * *

Translations  
Vad är detta?- What is this?  
Hon är älva?- She is fae?  
Inte bara älva, men kunglig.- Not only fae, but royal.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men walked back down the stairs and into the hotel. Each with many thoughts swirling around in their mind. Quickly they went into the suite that Eric and Godric had been sharing. Godric wasted no time. Hurrying over to his bed, he lay Sookie on it. Jason and Eric only steps behind him, both stopped at the foot of the bed to stare down at the woman on the bed.

Jason slowly moved to the side of the bed near his sister's hand, and sunk to his knees. He was worried and afraid. He and his sister often didn't see eye to eye, but lately they had been getting along much better. Just when they started to get closer again, like they had been as children, something like this came up? What was going on? What if he was losing his baby sister? She was all he had left, nothing could happen to her. He grabbed her smaller hand in his much larger one, praying she would be ok.

"Sook, wake up. You have to get up. You have to be ok... I still need you. Who's going to make sure I eat healthy now that Gran's gone? Who's going to come over every weekend to make sure my place is picked up, and I have clean clothes? Who will be around to tell me off when I'm being stupid, and save my behind when I get in trouble? I'll have no one left Sook, you can't leave me alone." Jason sobbed out, almost going hysterical in his confusion and worry. He completely missed his sister grabbing his hand back.

"Jase," Sookie groaned out.

"Sook! Sookie I'm here. What happened? What can I do?"

Sookie cleared her throat and tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired and weak to do it. "Jase, listen to me closely, I don't have much time before the next step and I have to tell you what to do since you don't know. Tell me, are we alone or do I have other protectors?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by protectors, but we aren't alone. Eric and Godric are here with us."  
Sookie tried harder to open her eyes when she heard their names.

"Eric and Godric are here?" She asked, astonished that she would have unknowingly picked them. "But, but that makes no sense. They are vampires. It has never been done."

Godric realised that all she was doing was confusing Jason more, and they didn't have time to explain now that she was conscious. He cleared his throat in a very human way before proceeding to speak, "My Lady, while we are vampires, I can assure you that we do know what to do. I just don't see how we can offer the protection you require at this time."

Sookie smiled softly. "My Lady, huh? I guess you do know. It doesn't matter what you are, I can take care of that. Are you both willing?"

"Without a doubt." Both vampires answered together. As one they went to the other side of the bed and went down on one knee and spoke as one.

"My Lady, I offer you my protection, give you my word to watch over you while you go through your inheritance, and to bare witness to any that ask." As the last word was said a small burst of purple light came out of Sookie and went into Eric and Godric.

"You honor me with your protection. Thank you, both. Don't worry about the pull of the sun, you will be able to stay awake, without the bleeds, to watch over me for as long as it takes."

Godric was unable to speak. He knew, of course, that those chosen to protect fae when they received their birthright also have to stand by until it was over, to stop anyone from interfering. But, as vampires, he was worried what was going to happen when he and Eric died for the day. Now they would, not only be the first vampires to watch this happen, but also be the first to stay awake all day without the bleeds! It was almost impossible to believe.

Eric was just as moved. But he also knew they didn't have much time before the next step. In a lower voice than he had ever used before he spoke with care. "My Lady, what are your orders?"

"Where ever we are, it needs to stay this secure. No one else is to come in. Not for any reason. No one. If one of you need food, one will have to go out and get it while the others stay behind. Tell no one what is going on." Weakly she fluttered her eyes open to stare at them. "Please watch over my brother, and ignore anything he says in anger. He tends to get very upset when he sees me in pain, and often forgets his manners while his mouth runs without thinking."

"Pain, shit what pain? Sook, what the fuck?"

"Jason Stackhouse! You watch your mouth! What would Gran say about that language?"

Jason grumbled, "Always mind your manners in front of a lady."

Sookie turned her head so she could see her brother fully and looked at him fondly. "Jase today is going to be rough on you. A little bit of me wishes you didn't have to see this. But you are here and its too late to turn back. I know you will do Gran proud and take care of me, right?" At his nod she finished, "Yes, pain. I don't have the time to explain whats going on but I will answer any questions you have later on, that is if Eric and Godric don't before hand. My body is going to undergo some extreme changes, and some might cause excruciating pain. It might not seem like it, but I can handle it and I will be ok by tonight. You must not move me from this room or try to get a doctor. No matter what Jason, you hear me?"

"I hear ya. But it don't mean I like it. What can I do?"

At this Sookie gave her most brilliant smile. "You get the best job of all. Only you can help this go smoother. I don't fully understand how much smoother, or if it will be noticeable by you, but I will be able to feel it and take strength from it. Only the touch of a blood kin can help with this part, all you have to do is touch me skin to skin. Other than that, there is nothing else that can be done until this is over. I wish I could tell you when it will be over, but there is no time limit. It depends on the will and strength of the person."

Jason gave his own huge smile, trying to put on a brave face, when inside he was still scared. "I'll take away all the pain, all my strength is yours to take. You just do what you have to and let your big bro take care of the rest. ok?"

"I love you, Jase."

"Aww, Sook. Don't make me get all mushy in front of other guys, you know I hate that." He protested, but still leaned over to put a kiss on her forehead and softly mumbled that he loved her too.

Turning her head back to the vampires she just stared at them, trying to read them. She really wished she could read their minds, now more than ever. As if Godric could tell what she was thinking he smiled at her. "Don't worry, we know what an honor this is. Nothing will go wrong. No harm will come to you, or your brother, while under our care."

Thankful, she smiled gently at the ancient vampire. "I don't know how far your knowledge of this reaches, but any information you can give my brother to help him understand, I will be very grateful of." Sookie grimaced, her jaw tightened and she clenched her teeth. "It's time."

Small grunts of pain escaped her mouth, as she tried not to yell out as the first wave of pain attacked her. She was fortunate and shortly after she passed out again.

Jason wasted no time in glaring at the vampires on the other side of the bed. "Now can one of you tell me what, the hell, is going on?"

Eric got up, grabbed a chair and placed it near the doorway, to keep watch from there. Godric took another chair and put it near the foot of the bed. "Mr. Stackhouse, I can, in fact, explain as much as possible. But this will go much smoother if you will let me just get out what I know, and try to hold off your questions until the end. Can you do that?"

Jason looked like he wanted to argue or perhaps tell him off, but instead agreed that he would.

Godric steepled his fingers together, thinking of where to start. From what he could tell of Sookie's brother he might have to make things as simple as possible. He thought it would be best to start at the beginning and work from there.

"Well Mr. Stackhouse, your sister is fae. It looks like she is from the Royal line - Brigant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star tattoo explained in this chapter is posted here:  
> http://s92.photobucket.com/user/yourpatheticscreams/media/Stars_tattoo_2.png.html

"Do you mean like a fairy? You're telling me that my sister is some kind of Princess Tinkerbell? Oh, this is rich!" Jason laughed out.

"Mr. Stackhouse,"

"Jason, just call me Jason."

"Alright, Jason it is then. I assure you that I'm not making any of this up. You have two vampires in the room with you, is it really that hard to believe that there might be other supernatural beings out there?"

"Well I guess not. I never really thought about it before. But, I guess I'll have to now."

Godric nodded. "We can begin with the fae. They come from their own world called Faery, but they can come into this world by stepping through portals. However, the portals have been closed for the last twenty years or so. Before they closed there was a huge war between them and us - by us I mean vampires. It was terrible, sadly their numbers dropped drastically. Due to the war the fae started to reproduce with humans more than they would normally. It was done before but not very often. A major disagreement started over it, and the decision was made to close the portals, so that they could try to make their world more 'pure'. Are you following so far?"

Before Jason could answer him everyone's eyes swung to the bed, where Sookie let out a small but painful scream and started thrashing about. He tried to help his sister as much as he could, but it still lasted for hours with hardly any break. Jason just hoped his touch offered some kind of relief, any kind at all. Just as he was about to rip out his hair, it all stopped. He looked down to where he was holding her tight in his arms and let out a long deep breath.

"Finally! This means it's over now right?"

Godric and Eric both wished they could tell him that it was, but they couldn't. Eric took the lead with answering this time.

"It's not over yet Jason, but that was the worst of it." He said, quietly.

"Oh sweet Jesus, thank you. What else is going to happen?"

"What she has already went through you can think of as like a puberty, of sorts. She was maturing. What that means, only the fae know. It's a closely guarded secret. After that part is over with, the time to get her full inheritance comes out."

"Do you mean like money?"

Eric chuckled. "Coming from that line? Oh yes, she will get quite a bit of money. But that's not all it means. It will also decide what place in the line she is, and it will also be the time she learns who her mate is."

"How does she find all that out? And what do you mean by mate? Do you mean husband? Sook isn't ready to be married!"

"Again, this is something no one really knows. But we will see it happen even if we don't know what everything means, take a look at her face."

Jason brushed his sister's hair out of the way while the other two moved closer.

"Jase" Sookie moaned out. "Jase it's too hot. Make it stop."

Godric made a soft cooing noise, that sounded strange coming from a vampire as old as him. "Shh, hush now, My Lady. It's almost over. Everything's ok."

Her face started to get flushed and above her left eyebrow black marks started to show. Godric explained as they came.

"Jason this is her fae markings. Pretty much just a tattoo. but it will hold so much meaning, information and power. It will have three stars with a vine connecting them. See? That's the first star. The coloring inside it shows what line she's from. It's purple meaning Brigant. The next star tells where the person falls within the family. I don't know what all the colors means, but I do know that color." Godric seemed floored by the color.

"What does that color mean?"

Eric let out a uncertain sounding laugh. "Oh, this is great. Of course this would happen. Nothing is ever boring and normal when Sookie Stackhouse is around."

"Jason, congratulations. Your sister is the heir to the throne. That's what it means."

Jason gapped at them. "What? She is what? This has to be all a dream."

Just as the last star was being filled in with white Eric started laughing like crazy. "That can't be right! Impossible!"

"What can't be right? What does white mean?"

"It means your sister is a virgin. But that's impossible, she's dating a vampire. Bill would not be dating her without her putting it out."

If only his sister wasn't still cradled in his arms. He was fuming. "What the fuck did you just say about my sister you undead mother fucker? My sister is pure. She's waiting for marriage, it doesn't matter who she dates. I know she would never give that up to just anyone!" His voice rising with each word.

Seeing a fight on the horizon, Godric tried to calm things down. "Eric, Jason, now is not the time to jump down each others throats. Eric, the tattoo's can not lie. It's white, so she is in fact pure. Besides the point that was not something you should have said to her brother. It was completely uncalled for. Jason, don't look so smug. That language was still uncalled for, as was the insult. What would your sister say to you if she was up to hear that?" Jason paled, knowing he was right.

"The last star shows marriage status or if unwed, personal status and, somehow, shows who their mate is. I don't know the process, but rumors state that right about now your sister is giving qualities she likes in a mate. Certain things she is looking for. In return the universe takes that into consideration and picks the best possible person for her. The fae are never matched poorly."

"So let me get this straight. Whatever color shows in this last star shows who she will marry? That sounds wrong to me. I don't like it. I don't like the thought of her just getting a husband. What if they are wrong and my sister has to deal with some nut job?"

Sook stirred in his arms, slowly waking up and was able to hear the last bit of them talking.

"Jase, it's ok. It's the way of the fae, and Godric was correct. They have never been wrong."

"Oh Sook! I thought you would never wake up."

"Help me sit up a bit more please? So. What color is it?"

Eric answered her. "It's blue. Do you know who it is?"

She never got to answer as someone popped into the room, making both vampires drop their fangs and stand in front of the siblings, growling.

The person took a look around before speaking. "Well oh my, would you look at that? Those fangs sure are impressive, but I promise you young men that you can not harm those that have already passed on."

Sookie and Jason froze on the bed behind them. "Jason, are we both in the same dream or did you hear Gran?"

"Naw Sook, it ain't no dream. That's Gran."

Without taking his eyes off the newcomer Eric demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I mean my grandbabies no harm. Surely, you know that someone from the Summerlands would be coming when the process was over?"

Godric let his fangs snap back into place and forced Eric to do the same. He did in fact forget. "I'm sorry madam, we just forgot and got defensive. I apologize for our actions."

"All is forgiven young man. I'm thankful that you seem to be taking the role of protector seriously. I'm glad my baby is in such good hands. Now, could I perhaps ask you to move so that I may get closer?"

Both vampires moved out of the way and watched as Sookie tried desperately to get to her Gran. She was distressed when she was unable to touch her and started to cry. "Gran! How are you here? Only fae and fae mates can go to the Summerlands.. Oh."

"Yes baby only fae and their mates. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I loved my husband dearly, but he was unable to give me any children. One day a handsome man came, sat me down, told me all about the fae and what a mate meant. As you can probably guess, I was his mate. While I am not proud to admit it, we did have an affair and he gave me two children. Your father and your aunt. I did come clean to my husband but he understood and helped raise my babies and then you both as his own. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for never telling you. I just didn't know how and didn't want you to hate me for what I did."

To say Sookie was shocked was a huge understatement. This was Gran, the same Gran that told her all the time how important wedding vows are. But at the end of the day it didn't matter, she was still her Gran. The one that took her and Jason in after their parents died. The one that protected her from her great uncle and his nasty thoughts and the very same one that never looked down on her. Glancing at her brother, she could tell he was thinking along the same lines.

"Oh Gran, we won't judge you. There is nothing to forgive. We love you."

"What Sook said, Gran. I love you."

"Oh my babies, how I wish I could hold you in my arms again. It warms my soul to hear that. Now they will be calling me back soon, so let's make the most of the time, ok? Sookie do you have any questions?"

Sookie looked down. "I do. What about my mate? How will that work?"

Gran looked at her. "So you figured it out so soon? I thought it might come as a shock to you. But it will be ok. It will work out like any other marriage. With hard work, time, love and patience. What worries you the most? Are you scared of him?"

Jason finally clued in that his sister knew who her husband was and demanded to know who it was. But Sookie shook her head, as she wasn't ready to name him yet and only said "He's a vampire. I'm fae. Tell me how that will work out. No, I don't think I'm scared of him. But then again I don't even really know him."

Godric and Eric had stood behind them, trying to give them the illusion of being able to talk privately, but they too were stunned by the news. A vampire was the mate to the heir to the royal fae family?!

"Jason, you hold your sister tighter and give her a hug for me. Sookie dear, it does not matter what he is. His soul calls to you does it not? That is the only thing that matters. Everything else is just details, not the main subject. You will get to know him, as he will you. Just take things slow."

"But Gran, what if I'm not good enough?" Sookie whispered low, but still loud enough that everyone in the room heard them.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl, I hate that before now the important men in your life have made it so that you think so low of yourself. I know my words won't change your thinking over night, but you are good enough. You were born to be a queen, and your mate will show you that. Just promise me that you will let him try, don't shut him out for the wrong doings of other men. On that topic, sadly I wish I didn't have to bring this up, since I know it will only make you think more poorly of men, but it has to be done." Turning to the vampires she waved over the taller one. "Now I believe you are sheriff back in our home town correct?"

Wondering what that had to do with anything, Eric nodded.

"Well then, you also have to see this. Sookie dear, look at me and really listen to what I have to say. I know you blame yourself but it was not your fault I died, do you hear me? Not your fault."

Sookie cried harder and yelled out that it was, it was totally her fault.

"No, baby, it was not. It was William Compton's fault." And just like that, the room fell deathly silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are words being spoken in someone's mind.

"The day I passed on I had gone over to his place to leave some information he had asked for. When I went to put the papers on his living room table, like he told me to, I found a box with your name on it. We had just meet him, so I was curious on what it was. I know it was wrong, it wasn't my home nor my property, but I still looked. And to this day do not regret it." Gran felt so depressed on the news she had to give, but had to go on. She needed Sookie to understand it was not her fault at all.

"Sookie, do you think you are ready to 'pop' something in here? I took that box and hid it. I want you to bring it here."

Everyone knew that the boxes contents had to be important, considering she was killed over them. They were all scared and curious.

"I think so, Gran. Where is it?"

"Do you remember the playhouse Jason and your grand-daddy built for you? It's in there, in the trunk with your old toys."

Concentrate Sookie. You can do this, she told herself. She molded her magic and will to her, saw the place clearly in her mind and called the box to her. It took a few tries, but finally a small box, slightly bigger than a shoe box, popped into the room. As Gran said, it clearly bore her name on its lid.

She pushed it an inch away from her with shaking hands. "I don't think I can look in there. I'm not sure I fully want to know, I have a feeling it's something big. Jason, will you look?"

Gran thought about telling him no, but said nothing as Jason moved his sister so that she was sitting next to him and pulled the top of the box off. Inside they could see papers, files and hundreds of photos. Jason grabbed a small pile of the photos and flipped through them.

"What the hell? These are all of Sook. Why does he have all of these?" He grabbed another stack and almost dropped them seeing the first one. He jumped off the bed and let out an anger filled roar.

"HELL FUCKING NO! Tell me that pervert did not."

Sookie was getting ready to lecture him on his mouth but Gran was shaking her head no, with a look like it was not only expected but also understood. She reached over to see what was so bad and grabbed the photos he dropped before he could stop her. The first photo stopped her movement and put a look of total horror on her face. Still she kept going, looking over the photos, growing paler with each one. One photo she gave more than a glance to. She remembered that night. That night she had not known Bill, so how did he get this?

Hands trembling, she handed the photo to her brother who was pacing the room like a wild animal, saying who knows what under his breath. "Jason. look at this one. Do you remember that night?"

The photo was of Sookie in a pale pink sundress, with her shoes in her hands as she waded ankle deep into the lake at his place. The house that used to belong to their parents. Looking at the background he could tell when it was taken. "Of course I do. That was the first cook out we hosted together at my place. It was the first party in town last summer. Hang on. Last summer. So how did he get this?"

Gran beckoned Eric over. "Sheriff, what you need is in that file."

Eric walked over to the two siblings watching them closely. One was shaking in fury, the other in pain. "Sookie may I see the file? Possibly also the photos, so I know fully what I'm dealing with?"

Jason rushed over so fast it was almost a blur to stop him from looking at the photos. "Fuck no, you ain't seeing these." He growled out. It was bad enough already one man saw his baby sister like that, he wasn't about to let another. It was degrading of his sister and he wasn't going to allow it. Sookie laid a hand on her brother's arm, trying to calm him down. "Jason, he is only trying to do his job, which he takes very seriously. I honestly don't believe he is going to get any pleasure from them. But Eric, I..I don't want anyone else to see these, if you can do that."

The photos had to be worse than he had originally thought. He was thinking maybe random stalking photos but he got the feeling it was much bigger. He had to trend carefully, not only was this possible proof of one of the vampires in his area breaking the law, but he was dealing with the new heir to the Brigant throne. "I promise, I will try, but without knowing what I'm dealing with, I can't promise anything. I will try my hardest though, I swear that." Eric locked eyes with Sookie while saying that, trying to show that he was serious and being truthful. It must have come across, because Sookie gave her permission and he grabbed the ones they had already seen.

Eric had been a vampire for a very long time,and had done many things himself that he was not always proud of, but none the less he had done them. Before they came out of the coffin it was easy to get blood and sex with glamour, and after it was easy to get both without the use of glamour. With the amount of fangbangers always hanging around his bar, he had advanced personal experience in the matter. But he had never done anything like this before. What vampire in this day and age would do something this.. well, human? It was beneath them. It was something a human serial killer would do. Bill Compton must have put up countless cameras in Sookie's home to get all of these.

Eric let most of the other photos fall back onto the bed, but kept hold of one tightly in his hand, almost to the point of crushing it. Flipping open the file he took in the first letter and let out a stream of curse words strong enough to make a sailor blush.

"What is that human saying? The shit has hit the fan? Yes, well, the shit has most definitely hit the fan."

Godric wondered what could be so bad that it was making his child worry as much as he was. Their bond made Godric understand the dept of this concern, but no matter how much he wanted to ask what was going on, it wasn't his place. He wouldn't step in unless asked.

Eric, on the other hand, was thinking they had to involve Godric. Not only was he one of the oldest vampires left here in the states, and could be one of the best people to help protect Sookie, but Eric also had a very selfish reason to wanting to bring him in. If Godric had something this big to work on, maybe he wouldn't go off to face the sun any time soon. Although getting Sookie to agree would be hard. Pleased with himself, he thought of an idea to try to speak to Sookie from his mind, he heard that some fae abilities got enhanced after. He concentrated on trying to focus his thoughts towards Sookie, hoping it worked.

_"Sookie can you hear me? Sookie. Sookie. SOOKIE!"_

Sookie jumped as she heard someone in her heard calling her. It wasn't that it was new, her own brother talked to her in her head from time to time. when he had something to say that he didn't want someone else to over hear, but this voice was new. It almost sounded like.. Eric? She jerked her head towards him with wide eyes.

_"Yes, it's me. You can hear me right?"_  He continued to think towards her.

Sookie slowly nodded her head, wondering why she would suddenly be able to hear vampires. She wasn't sure she liked that at all.

Godric noticed their interaction, and quickly caught on that Eric was talking to her in his mind. This new developement could either be bad or good. They had to keep it under wraps for now and not tell too many people.

_"Good. I wasn't sure if I could send my thoughts to you or not. I have a favor to ask of you. This is big, very big. I don't know how much I can handle by myself, but my maker is twice my age. Vampires that old hold, not only, strength and wisdom, but also power and respect. He could help Sookie, I want to show him these."_

He didn't get to finish before Sookie started trembling on the bed, shaking her head back and forth fast. Rushing he tried to get the rest of his thoughts to her before she shut him out.

_"Sookie wait please, just listen. I do understand how humiliating this might be for you, and I hate that this happened but this is bigger than just someone putting a camera into your shower. In this file is a letter from the Queen with orders to Bill. It said he was to find you and do whatever it took to get you to into her court. And Sookie, they don't mean asking nicely to just move. It means they have plans to just take you without your permission, and no human authorities would be able to help you. I don't know if she means to make you a pet or what."_

Sookie froze and listened to what he was saying. No it couldn't be, he had to be lying. Bill seemed so nice. But Eric had never lied to her, he may have withheld some information and told her things she didn't want to hear, but it was always the truth. She felt that it was the best decision to just let him deal with it, after all it was vampire crap and he was, in fact, a vampire. Godric was the one she didn't know very well, however, he did radiate a kind of peacefulness that she felt pulled to. She would just have to trust him as well and hope for the best.

With a sigh and a glare she spit ok, "Fine. Do whatever needs to be done. I will be no ones pet."

Gran stood up with a smile and clapped her hands together once. "Good, that went just as it should have. I am happy to know my grandbabies will be taken care of. I'm being pulled back, I have to go my loves. Before I go, know that I will see you both again, I promise. Now Jason, you take care of your sister, and if I ever find out that you put your hands on her in anger again, you will be in big trouble, you hear me? And Sookie I know you understand what you have to do, and how to do things, but I hope that when you need it, you will ask for help. Tell your mate sooner rather than later, he needs to know. I love you both so much. Good bye, my dears." With tears running down her face Gran took one last loving look at her grandkids and popped out.

Sookie was no where near ready to let go of her, but she just sat there numb and silently crying. As she sat there she started thinking on her Gran's last words. She was right, she did know what she had to do. It was time to put on her big girl panties to handle her life, and make good on her vow to make things better. Glancing over to where Eric was showing Godric the file from Bill's box, she also knew that she had to do the right thing about her mate as well. Admitting it to herself and actually doing it though - they was two different things. She was scared of rejection. What if she wasn't good enough? Steeling her nerves, she mentally prepared herself.

Just as she had gotten herself ready, Eric spoke up. "Sookie, we think we have a small plan in place for this, but it will have to take place back home in the Queen's territory. Godric has agreed to come back and stay with me for now and help. He would like to go gather some of his belongings and since we both said we would protect you, would you be willing to go with us to one of his homes? It will be quite safe, as the rest of his nest has moved in already and they won't let anything happen to you either."

Sookie could hardly tell him no, the man was willing to move to another state to help her, of course he could go get his stuff! "I would like to go, it would be nice to see Isabel again. Before we go, Godric, do you think I could talk to you in private?"

Unsure as to why she would want to he agreed and followed her into the other room. Sookie walked in a circle a few times trying to find the right way to say it. Finally she just blurted out what came to mind. "Uh Godric, you know how I have a mate correct?"

Still confused, Godric could only nod. Of course he did, but what did that have to do with him?

"Well you see, the thing is... Oh, screw it! Godric, your my mate." Sookie watched his face as she dropped the mate bomb. She had never seen a vampire look so bewildered before.

Inside Godric a million things were going on at once. It was almost too many thoughts and emotions to deal with at once. Regrettably he too just said the first thing that came to mind.

"No, you must be mistaken. I can't be, I'm sorry." And then he turned around and left the room. As he passed by Eric he told him to meet at the nest, and walked out of the hotel room and into the night.

When she heard the hotel room door shut, dazed and hurt she walked back over to her brother. As soon as he saw her face he knew something devastating happened.

"Sook, what just happened?"

She looked at him still dazed. "Oh, that? I told him he was my mate, and he said sorry but he can't be. I'm going to change, we can go when I'm done. Thank you for calling, and having my bags brought in here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter did not have a round with a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that!

Sookie got dressed in a daze, barely paying attention as she put on a yellow sundress with blue flowers matched with a pair of yellow wedge sandals. She couldn't believe her mate just rejected her. Oh how it hurt. But now was not the time to break down over it. She had hours of time to think while getting her fae inheritance and when she realized just who she was and who she represented, she knew she had to do some soul searching and change for the better. Once word got out on who she was, everyone's eye would be on her. She had to put her best face forward and try to always be on her best behavior in public. Later on when she was alone she would let herself cry and let out all of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the moment.

Sookie finished putting on a few touches of makeup and joined her brother and Eric in the main sitting room the suite offered.

Eric had yet to say a word after hearing that his maker told Sookie no. He couldn't wait to get his maker alone to ask him just what the hell he was thinking.

"Sook, are you sure you want to go? I would understand if you would rather stay in tonight."

Sookie reached over and gave her brother a big hug. "Thanks Jason but I'm ok for right now. Besides I really would like to see Isabel, who knows when I'd be able to talk to her face to face again." Her and Isabel had exchanged phone numbers and said they would keep in touch but seeing friends in person was always better. More so with friends that didn't live close enough to see anytime you wanted to.

"Well if you're sure. Let's head out then."

The walk down to the waiting car passed without any problems. Sookie had no idea where Bil was and was glad she didn't have to deal with him so soon after finding out who he really was.

In no time at all they drove up to the new house that was being used for Godric's old nest mates. It was fairly large which was good since there was many vampires and their humans that needed to live in it.

Before they could get out Sookie started to get nervous. "Eric, do you think Godric told them about me? I'm nervous about what will happen"

"I'm not sure if he would have or not. But don't worry, I won't let anything happen."

Thankful again that Eric was by her side she walked up to the front door. Before they could knock it was thrown open and they could see Isabel smiling at them.

"Sookie! Or should I say My Lady?" Isabel's eyes twinkled with humor. She was really glad to see the telepath she had grown to enjoy.

Sookie grinned back at her, feeling her spirits lift instantly. "Isabel! You my friend can always just call me Sookie. I'm so glad to see you!"

Isabel looked over Sookie's shoulder at the two men behind her and waved them off. "I know you have to protect her but try to do it at a bit of a distance so Sookie and I can have some girl time ok?"

Not waiting to be included in the girl talk Jason and Eric agreed they would be close by, but not too close.

Grabbing Sookie and threading their arms together, the women stepped inside talking softly. As they entered the living room where just about everyone was gathered, Sookie was stunned into silence when as one as soon as they saw her, all the vampires bowed and greeted her with a soft, "My Lady".

Sookie started to giggle, "Oh my. None of that now, not here. I won't have it, I'm just plain Sookie."

Stan Davis with his large black cowboy hat stepped forward to take her hand and kiss the back of it. "You are anything but just plain Sookie dear. Respect is given as it is deserved."

From behind one of the overstuffed white couches a female human walked closer. She was an older female and inside her head Sookie could tell that she thought of herself as the most important human in the nest.

"Who the hell is she that you all are bowing to her? She is just some human."

Clicking could be heard all over as fangs popped down from just about every vampire. Not wanting to get blood on those pretty white couches Sookie laid a hand on Stan's arm and moved in front of him.

"Put your fangs away everyone, she can hardly be blamed for that now can she? I imagine she is just confused." Smiling at the woman, she held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Who are you?"

_"Who the hell is this woman and why is she talking to me like she has a reason to? Doesn't she know who I am? I don't have time to talk with random fangbangers that get brought in. I wonder who's whore she is."_

Sookie could get a clear read on her mind and was not liking what she was hearing at all. She felt herself snap.

"Susan is it? I guess you were not here when I interviewed the rest of the humans here. Because if I had met you then I would have made sure you got tossed out on your ass. As for who I am? I am Sookie, the telepath. In case you don't know what that means, it means yes I can read your mind and yes I know what your thinking. As to who I am not, I am NOT some random fangbanger and I sure in hell am not anyone's whore."

Seeing Susan's face turn red in anger and hearing the bullcrap in her mind that she wanted to start yelling Sookie kept up her tirade.

"Ah, I see you have heard of me. And really dear, it's not nice to put words in people's mouths, especially when that person is a vampire and takes care of all your needs. Just what would Stan have to say if he knew you went around telling everyone that HE calls me 'Eric's little telepathic whore?' I don't think he would like that, Stan do you?" A low and harsh growl was all she got for an answer.

"Furthermore you call yourself Mistress of this nest, I'm going to call bull shit on that. If you care about everyone's needs so much, why aren't the humans and vampires being taken care of better?"

Susan was spitting mad now. "How dare you come into my home and insult the way I take care of them! I take care of them just fine!"

"Oh really? Is that why Rachel over there has had to remind you when she needed vitamins? Why don't you make sure that all the humans take them on a regular basis? How come Tom has had to remind you himself of the days he was off so that he could see his mother before she passed. And if you do take care of them, why are there not more male donors here?"

"Male donors? Why would we need more male donors here?"

Sookie laughed. "See, this just proves how little you know. You should offer male donors for the male vampires that are gay and would rather have a male. I see by your thoughts you had no idea that any were gay. I can promise you there are at least 4 gay male vampires."

"How in the world did you know all that? I thought you couldn't read their minds!"

"Correct. I can not read vampires minds. It's called being observant. Susan I don't know what your future holds in this nest, but may I offer some parting advice? If your going to be around vampires and work for them, respect them, don't abuse any type of power they offer you. They showed you a huge amount of trust in letting you take care of things and you failed them, as well as the humans around you."

Done with dealing with her, Sookie turned her back on her, dismissing Susan to talk more to Isabel. But Susan had other plans. Before Sookie could take two steps, Susan let out a loud anger noise and went to jump on Sookie's back. She was just off her feet when someone snatched her out of the air by her throat.

Sookie turned around at the noise and saw for the first time since he walked away from her, her mate, Godric. Godric has Susan by the throat with his fangs down.

"I may not be sheriff of this area any more but this is still MY home, not yours. Let me make one thing clear to you, and to the rest of the humans here. Sookie Stackhouse is under my protection, she is a valued friend to all vampires in this nest and is not EVER to be treated with anything but the upmost respect. And if any one of you dare to lay a hand on her, it will mean your instant death. Am I clear?" The humans all nodded.

Godric turned his head slightly but would not look Sookie in the eye. "My Lady, this one meant to cause you harm. What do you wish to do?"

Sookie was trembling at the sight of him, which did not go unnoticed by himself, Eric, Stan or Isabel. She tried to keep her voice steady as she answered him. "Since most of the things she was guilty of happened here in the nest, let them deal with her."

Godric bowed his head to her, "As you wish My Lady." He then handed the woman over to Stan and walked back out of the room to finish packing his important belongings and to keep thinking.

He knew from the moment he walked away from Sookie that he made a huge and terrible mistake but had no idea how to fix it. He had no experience in apologizing to humans and yet he knew that just a simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to be enough. From everything he had heard he got the picture that just about every man in her life had let her down somehow, making it so she found it hard to trust males. Then what did he do? Let her down on such a gigantic scale. On top of getting her to forgive him, he also had to win her trust back. It was going to be hard he knew, but it would be worth it. Sookie was fascinating and the thought of being with her made him happy for the first time in many centuries. Maybe Isabel could offer him some suggestions on what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter did not have a round with a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that!

Wanting to catch up with the only human she liked to be around for more than food or sex, Isabel led Sookie away to another room to chat with her. She couldn't wait to hear all the gossip on what happened, did she know she was fae royalty before?

Sookie followed Isabel meekly through the house towards the back of it, into what looked like a small library.

After closing the door behind them Isabel smiled gently at Sookie and had her sit down on a couch. "Sookie, anything we say in here won't be heard by any of the others, it's a fully sound proof room."

Sookie let out a deep sigh, pleased that she finally had a private place where she could finally stop and think about everything. Not only that, but she had a great friend she could talk to.

"Oh Isabel, it's all so messed up."

The female vampire sat down next to Sookie, took one of her hands in her own and waited for her to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"Godric was on the roof about to meet the sun and I wanted with everything I had to stop it, something inside me broke free and then the next thing I know I have a voice inside me telling me I'm a Princess, what that means and everything I needed to know. By then it was way more than one voice, it was dozens, all teaching me, explaining to me what I needed to know. I thought I was going insane! Then I woke up, saw my dead Gran, figured out who my mate was, then told him, only for him to tell me no." By the end Sookie was sobbing but trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

Isabel was trying not to seem so shocked on the outside but on the inside her mind was working even faster than normal, trying to put all the pieces together.

"So that you are fae royalty came as a surprise to you I take it?"

Sookie grunted out a small laugh. "Oh yes, a big surprise. One that I'm not sure I like yet or not. So far it's been nothing but trouble. Well, minus the new face tattoo. I like it, it's very pretty."

Isabel lightly touched it, tracing over the last star. "You mentioned telling your mate, but you came with Eric and your brother, and you do not smell of anyone else. After seeing your reaction to Godric, I'm going to guess that he is your mate?"

Numbly Sookie nodded and told her everything that happened. As she listened Isabel was silently staking Godric, how could he be so stupid?!

"What will happen now? The mate aspect of fae's are not fully known, are you allowed to talk about it to me?"

Sookie sat for a few moments while she went over all her new found knowledge, trying to focus on everything about mates. "I think I can talk to you about it. Fae are told to use their own discretion on who to talk to about the events that happen. Before I tell you though, could you bring my brother in here? I know he is going crazy not knowing everything and I said I would tell him later. I guess later is now."

With vampire speed Isabel went out of the room to bring back her brother.

Jason was sitting with Eric, talking quietly about their plans to get home and what they would do if Bill showed up. It was only a matter of time before he came looking for Sookie after all. It was surprising they had lasted this long after dark without seeing him.

Moving in a blur Isabel came rushing into the room, grabbing Jason, telling Eric that Sookie needed him and rushed back out. When she finally stopped back in the library with Sookie, Jason was feeling like he just got off a ride at a theme park.

"Whoa. How about a warning next time you take me on Hurricane Vampire?" Jason slowly sat down in the chair he was in front of, putting his head between his knees. "That was crazy! I feel like my head is still spinning."

Sookie laughed as Isabel shrugged. "Sorry but I was in a hurry to talk with Sookie and she told me that I had to wait for you. It made sense to get you here as fast as possible. I do", Isabel paused as if searching for the right word. "apologize if it cause you any discomfort."

Feeling much better now, Jason just waved her concerns away. "Naw, it's ok now. I'm glad you came to get me, I want to know too."

Now that she was actually going to talk about some things with her brother, she wanted to make sure the biggest thing on his mind was put to rest first. "Jason I want to promise you that I had no idea, if I did, I would have told you. This is something to big to have kept hidden from you."

Jason felt like a huge rock was lifted off of his shoulder. He felt bad for the doubt he had, but wasn't really able to help it. "Thanks Sook, I'm sorry for doubting you, but it's just.. well you seem totally fine with all of this and I'm sitting here with so many questions and damn it Sookie, I'm scared. What does this mean for you now? How do I protect a princess?"

Seeing the worry on his face and hearing it in his thoughts made Sookie melt inside. She loved her brother dearly but it wasn't often he showed his softer side. She went and sat in front of his chair, taking comfort in being close to him and leaning against his knees.

"I suppose to you it does seem like I'm fine with all of this but that is only because of what I went through. It was a learning experience, it didn't feel like a few hours, it felt like years. So I guess mentally it feels like everything I learned, I was told over years and not all at once."

Isabel, strangely for a vampire, appeared to be on the edge of her seat, eating up Sookie's every word. "So it really does knock you out for a few hours? Did it hurt?"

Jason winced at that. Sookie noticed and grabbed one of his hands. "Yes, it did hurt but I only felt it during. I'm perfectly fine now. I think it was worse for Jason, he had to put up with me screaming for hours." Her brother nodded along in agreement.

"Let's not talk about the bad, I'm sure you guys want to know other stuff right? So how about you just ask a question and I'll try my best to answer it. If I can't, I'll let you know."

Isabel was fast to jump on the offer. "How do they pick out mates?"

Sookie contemplated how to reply. "Well I was asked to envision what my mate was like. Not in looks, but what I would need to be happy. I said I wanted someone loyal, honest, patient, gentle, he has to have a sense of humor, will get along with my brother, and someone that could love me. From that I was told they found two perfect matches for me and showed me both men surrounded in different colors. Once I woke up and was told mine was blue, I knew it was Godric."

"Two matches? I've never heard of that!" Isabel exclaimed. "Who was the other male, can you tell us?"

Shaking her head Sookie told them, "No I can't, because if Godric rejects me formally, I can choose the other man. You haven't heard of it because it is very, very rare. It only happens when they think one of the men might have an issue with it. I guess they were right since Godric said no. He didn't formally reject me, but I expect it soon." She looked down in her lap, obviously sad about that happening.

Jason was confused. "Sook, do you want Godric to be your mate? What if the other man can offer you children?"

Sookie sighed. "I don't know. When I first found out I was excited. From what I've seen and heard, Godric is great. But him walking out on me without even talking to me or anything? That really hurt, so I'm not sure now. Truthfully, before this I wasn't even sure I wanted kids. But yes, the other man can give me children, but apparently so could Godric. I don't know how that would work, but all fae pairings can produce offspring. I was told that for certain."

All three of them took a moment to let all of that sink in. However, it wasn't long before the questions started again, the next one coming from her brother.

"Sook, you say mate, I'm guessing that is not the same thing as husband?"

"Yes and no. To a fae a mate is more than a husband. It is a life bond that can not ever be broken, we wouldn't ever be able to divorce. The full term is a life mate, as in it's for life. And since he is a vampire and fae live long lives, even part fae, we would be together for a very long time if he agrees to be my mate. I suppose who ever my mate is we would also get married in some way, since I do live in the human realm, it would be best. So if it helps you out Jase, you can call him my husband." Sookie smiled at her brother when she heard his thoughts on having a brother in law, he thought it would be the coolest thing ever to have another male in the family.

Isabel looked down at the young fae, hoping Godric wouldn't reject her. She felt that Sookie and Godric would be great together. Thinking on that, she voiced another question. "Sookie, I know that fae mates have rules or guidelines for the other that they must follow, can you tell us yours and Godric's?"

"I can, they are nothing big. If he decides to be my mate, I am to be the only one to provide his major needs. Meaning he can not have sex with another, nor can he feed from another unless it's a life or death situation. I am not to take blood from another vampire unless it's a life or death situation, I have to be faithful to him and provide him with a home and children. Those are only if it's him. The other male is not a vampire so the rules would change a bit."

Isabel thought those were simple enough and easy to do since Godric was such an old vampire, he required less blood and could live off of Sookie's easily.

"You have to provide him with a home Sook? Do you plan on moving or staying in Gran's house?"

"I think providing him a home means more than what you think, it's more of giving him a place to call home with me. I'm hoping he will like her house, I really do not want to move. It would break my heart. If he does like it, then I have to make major changes to it so that it's safe for him. Plus I will need the added safety, once more supes find out who I am and where I live I'll need it."

That didn't make Jason worry any less. "Sookie, that will cost so much to do. Do you have that much in savings?"

Smiling huge she looked up at her brother and laughed. "Oh Jason, don't you worry. Neither of us will ever have to worry about money again. Not only was it a mental, emotional and physical inheritance I had, but it was also a monetary one. I just have to make a call to a certain lawyer, let him see me to prove who I am and I will get the money part of it. From what I can tell, it will be more than enough for 10 vampires to live off of for 2000 years each. And I can't have all that money and not share it with my favorite brother right?"

Jason peered down at his sister like she was nuts. "Sook, what are you talking about? I'm your only brother."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jason just didn't get her sense of humor. Isabel on the other hand laughed loudly.

Sookie really wanted to take a break from the serious talk, but she still had one more thing to discuss with them both.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to you both about something very important."

She waited until she had their complete attention. "You guys mean so much to me, for different reasons. Jason, not only are you my brother but you have stuck by my side since I was born, when I got bullied as a child you made sure to protect me, any time I really needed you, you came and was there for me. And Isabel, in the short time I've known you, you have made such an impression on me. You are the first female vampire I can honestly call a true friend. You haven't tried to pretend to like me just for my mind reading, but just for me. I can not tell you how much it means to me. Because of that I want to give you something back. I wish for you two to be the first to receive my protection."

Sookie watched as her brother seemed confused, having no idea what it meant. Upon switching her gaze to Isabel, she was shocked to see Isabel on her knees in front of her with her head resting on the floor.

"Isabel, what are you doing? Don't do that!"

Isabel raised her head and the siblings could see bloody red tears running down her face.

"My Lady. I- I don't, I mean, why? Do you know what you are doing?"

Sookie pulled her close into a tight hug. "Oh Isabel, I didn't mean to make you cry! Of course I know what I'm doing. Before you ask, yes, I also know what it means. Please don't call me that, I'm just Sookie to you, you hear me? "

She looked at her still confused brother. "Jason what I'm offering is kinda big."

Jason snorted. "I think I got that from her tears. What does it mean?"

Isabel answered for her. "A royal fae's protection mark means anything done to the person carrying it, is done to the fae the mark belongs to. If you have the mark and a vampire insults you, it would be the same as insulting Sookie, and as a Brigant, any insult to her can be an instant true death sentence. She is talking about marking us first, this is an even bigger honor than just plain receiving the mark. Those that are first chosen, are seen as the people the fae most want protected above any others. Other than being the fae's mate, it is the highest honor given. One that I do not feel worthy of."

Jason was speechless. He knew of course, how much his sister loved him, but to give him this? If it was truly such an honor, why would she offer it to him? He felt like he understood Isabel, he too was feeling unworthy.

Sookie stood up and actually stomped her foot. "Now you two stop that right this instant. I won't stand for you to feel so badly of yourselves! Isabel, if this is such an honor like you say then you need to stand up, wipe your face and accept it with dignity. And Jason, you stop those thoughts right now. There is no one I love more than you, there is no one I would rather give this to than you, do you understand me?"

Feeling ashamed of their thoughts, Isabel and Jason looked sheepish at each other and then at Sookie. They knew it was wrong to try and tell Sookie that who she picked was wrong, it was her choice to make and they both knew she would only do what she thought was right. So if she thought they were worth it, then they would believe it.

"Now are you both ready to stop acting childishly and accept my mark? Are you willing to trust that I know my own feelings on who I feel worth it?"

Isabel got down on one knee and pulled Jason down with her. "My Lady, " At Sookie's stare she smiled. "I mean Sookie. We are honored. I accept your mark and will wear it proudly." She gave Jason a nudge. "Oh yeah. What she said. I'm honored and will wear it with pride."

Beaming wide down at the two she held out her hands. "Put your left wrist in my hand. You might feel a tingle."

Feeling both of their wrists in her hands, she closed her eyes and focused on her magic, calling it to her. She told her magic what she wanted and waited for it to do her bidding. A moment later she opened her eyes to see them both looking at their joined hands with awe.

"All finished! It didn't hurt did it?"

Isabel gently took her wrist back. "No, it only tingled slightly." She looked at the mark on the inside of her wrist, it was a star tattoo colored orange with white letters in the middle.

"Hey Sook, what are these letters?"

Sookie explained to him. "The SB? They stand for Sookie Brigant, that is my name in the supe world now. It will let everyone know who's protection you are under."

Sookie had a feeling that if she let them, they would stare at their new tattoo's all night. She clapped her hands together and got their attention. "Ok you two, how about we put aside the fae talk now? I don't know when I will see Isabel again and I want to make the most of tonight."

This got Isabel excited. She took her eyes off her wrist and smiled back at Sookie. "That sounds good. I haven't ever taken part of it, but I think humans have girl talk? We should do that! I want to know everything about my new bff. That is correct right? BFF?"

Sookie let out a burst of laughter. "That's right. It means best friends forever. I'll be honored to be your bbf Isabel. But girl talk might be boring for Jason."

Not wanting to leave just yet, Jason sat back down. "Go sit out with vampires who might want to take a bite out of me, or sit in here with two beautiful woman. Oh man that is such a hard decision to make." He rolled his eyes and patted the seats on either side of him. "Now you just come sit next to me and tell me all your deepest secrets."

The ladies both laughed at his antics but did go sit down.

Jason let out a mental sigh of relief. He hated to deceive his sister like this but he couldn't leave just yet. Eric and him had come to an agreement that they both thought Godric and Sookie seemed like a good match, so they came up with a plan. They knew Sookie would talk to Jason alone at some point, so Eric put a bug on him to listen in to what was said with Godric. If Eric could talk him out of his earlier asshole mistake of walking out on his sister, then maybe something that was said would help Godric make things right with Sookie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm still working without a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Words in italics are spoken via mind, words in bold are things the people in the other room are hearing via the bug on Jason.

As soon as Isabel took Jason away Eric was up in a flash, making his way to his makers room. Hopefully he could talk some sense into Godric, or at least find out why he told Sookie he couldn't be her mate.

Godric was sitting on his bed in downtime, while he had already packed up most of the stuff he wished to bring along, he still wanted a few moments to himself to think about what to do next. He really wanted to go and talk to Isabel but he was sure that she was with Sookie right now and Sookie deserved to have a friend to talk to right now, way more than he did. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Opening it, he was greeted with his child's tall frame waiting to be let in.

"Eric, come in. What can I do for you?"

Eric smirked down at Godric. "Oh no, it's what I can do for you. I have felt your conflicted emotions and I guess that you are regretting what you said to Sookie? Her brother and I talked a little bit and both agree that you and her could be good for each other. So we came up with a small plan to see what Sookie is feeling, maybe that can give you an insight and help you make things up to her."

Godric didn't like the smirk on his child's face. It was a smirk that never meant good things. "What is this plan? Just what did you do?"

Eric sat down on one of the chairs near his bed and pulled out some sort of listening device. "I gave Jason a bug so that we could listen in to what he, Sookie and Isabel are talking about."

Godric really wanted to say that this was wrong and he didn't want to listen, but he really,  _really_ , wanted any help he could get in trying to figure out his future mate and what he should do next. So he said nothing and sat down in the chair opposite to Eric and got ready to listen.

The first thing they heard was Jason complaining about being on 'hurricane vampire' and Isabel telling him she was sorry.

Godric listened in silence until Sookie started talking about how they picked out their mates. He felt a burst of self pride when she listed the qualities she was looking for and they matched it with him. But as he heard that they also matched them with someone else, from deep within his chest he unconsciously growled out "Mine!". Godric might not have known what he said or did but at least in his mind he was ready to claim Sookie.

Eric decided to push his buttons a little bit. "Two mates? Do you think she will go talk to the other and pick to mate with him since you pushed her away?"

The glare he got for his words almost made him regret opening his mouth.

When Sookie mentioned how much it hurt her when he walked away from her, he felt a twinge of guilt. He had no idea what made him do that. No, that was a lie, he knew. He was scared and overwhelmed. He was so ready to meet the sun and then this precious creature offers him a reason to live. He was confused and because of it, he made a mistake. Dying no longer was a wish for him, not with the choice of having her in his life. She would make life mean something, he was sure of it.

Eric sat up so straight that it pulled Godric out of his thinking. He played the last few words Sookie said in his mind to see what effected his child so much.

"Impossible!" Godric was feeling half excitement and half fear. "Children with her? How could I offer her children?" He was feeling like everything he thought he knew was being torn apart. Vampires could not birth children, it just wasn't the way. It wasn't. Nevertheless the more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. He never had a human family and although he loved Eric very much, the thought of having children with Sookie was very appealing. He could be a part of creating life instead of taking it away. This was something he really had to put some thought into, he made a mental note to talk about it at a later date if he could get her to forgive him and give him another chance.

He had to hand it to his child, his idea was giving him some hints that would help. If Sookie would rather live in her home, he would not ask to live someplace else. Instead he would help make a light tight place for him to rest for the day. Furthermore he was very thankful to hear that she was talking about making her home more secure, she was right, she would be in more danger as soon as the rest of the supe world found out. Not to mention the whole Compton situation, that had to be dealt with immediately.

Hearing Sookie giver her first protection to her brother and Isabel caused both vampires major disbelief. While he couldn't believe it, Godric felt proud that he was a part of the vampire race at this moment, it was huge. Sookie might not know what she just did, but it was monumental. Before this the most interaction a vampire had with a fae was when they were draining them. This could change so many things, the possibilities would be endless! For the peace keeper inside him, this gave Godric hope that maybe not all was lost and that together with his mate, they could change things.

In the other room they could hear Jason talking to the ladies.  **"Now you just come sit next to me and tell me all your deepest secrets."**

Godric was started to think that maybe this was a horrible idea. Listening to information regarding him and Sookie personally was one thing, he didn't want to hear all of Sookie's secrets without her knowing she was telling him. Shit, what to do. He could let her know he and Eric could hear them, but that might end badly. On the other hand if he and Eric heard something she wasn't ready for them to know, or didn't want them to know, and she later found out that could cause trouble. With a growl to himself he hoped for the best and went all in.

_"Sookie. Can you hear me? It's Godric."_

He could hear Sookie's gasp.  **"Godric? Um, yes I can. Did you need something?"**

_"I don't need something per say, but I do need to admit to something. I have so many things I want to tell you, I really would like to talk to you about before. I made a terrible mistake and should have never walked out on you. I hope you will give me some time later to explain."_

**"Sookie? Is Godric talking to you in your mind?"**

**"Yeah Isabel he is. Godric, I'll let you explain later. I'd like that very much. But you could have came and told me that you know."**

_"I could have yes. But there is something more I need to bring to your attention. Your brother and my child thought it would help us if I heard the things you talked to Jason about and they made a plan. I see know that it was a poorly thought out one, but none the less it was done."_

**"What do you mean? What did they do? I'm not going to like this am I?"**

She sounded so sad when she said that, that Godric really hated to tell her but he had to.

_"No, I do not believe you will like this. But I honestly think, as well as feel from my bond with my child, that they had our best interests in mind and only wanted to help. So please keep that in mind. Jason has a bug on him, and Eric has the receiver. He and I have been able to listen to everything that has been said in that room since Jason went in."_

**"WHAT?!"**

_"Yes. Remember, they wanted to help us. I admit that I thought it was a good idea once I heard you start talking, "_

**"You thought listening to my private thoughts was a good idea? How is that a good idea?"**

_"I'm trying to be honest here. Yes I did. I thought I might hear something that could help me try to make things up to you. I realize I really made a mess of things and I didn't know what to do or say to you. This is all new to me! I am sorry, I see now that their idea was a mistake and I should have said that from the start. However, I did not."_

Nothing was said for several moments while Sookie appeared to be thinking about what he said. Which could be good, at least she wasn't making any snap decisions and actually thinking.

**"I don't blame you, not really. I guess I understand, I might have been tempted to do the same if I was in your shoes. That does not mean I am ok with it, I still do not like it. For now I would appreciate it if you turned it off and let me finish my visit in peace. I would still like to talk to you later, I think we have many things to discuss if you are willing."**

Godric let out the breath he was unnecessarily holding. Telling her didn't make things worse! And she still wished to talk to him! He mentally thanked all the Gods he knew.

_"Yes My Lady, I will order Eric to turn it off. Before I go, I wish to tell you one thing if I may."_

**"I'm listening."**

_"I do not wish to reject you. I wish for the opposite in fact. I would be honored to be your mate."_

Godric could hear Sookie start crying.

**"Your not? I thought you would. I-I, I'm glad. I look forward to talking to you more. Until later Godric."**

_"Until then My lady."_

"Eric, turn it off. I told her we had listened in, I did not wish to hear her personal secrets without them coming from her mouth to me directly."

Unhappy that he wouldn't get to hear some juicy information, Eric did as he was told.

* * *

In the other room Sookie sat unmoving, still stunned at what Godric had told her. He wasn't going to reject her! She was so pleased with that, she really didn't want to even think about the other male that was picked, while he was a good man, she didn't think they would be a good match at all.

Jason, knowing that his sister found out what he had done, didn't move either. He had been at the receiving end of Sookie's temper before and he knew that he should just wait and take whatever yelling she cast upon him. She didn't seem that mad, so maybe the risk would be worth it. Especially if it ended with her happiness.

Isabel gently asked Sookie, "Sookie, what happened?"

Sookie couldn't wait to tell her what just happened. But she didn't get a chance as a knock on the door interrupted them.

Jason stood to go see who was bothering them, it was Stan. Jason stood aside and let the vampire in.

Stan glanced at them all before locking eyes with Sookie. "We have a problem."

Sookie seemed slightly concerned, it was never a fun time when a vampire said they had a problem. "What is it?"

"Bill Compton is at the door demanding that we bring him his human."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working without a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Words in italics are spoken via mind.

Bill Compton.  _Bill Fucking Compton_. Just his name alone made his blood boil. Who the hell did this vampire think he was going around stalking his baby sister? Putting up cameras in her house? In her bathroom? In her bedroom? The more he thought about it, the more upset he got, until he thought his blood would pop right out of his skin, it was so hot. But a gentle hand on his arm along with the sweet southern drawl of his sister brought him back down a bit.

"Jason, calm down. We can handle this like adults, no need to go running in and scream your head off at him. I know you're very upset but you have to remember that he is a vampire and can hurt you. I don't want anything to happen to you, so please, for me, try to control your temper as much as you can."

Jason could only give her a slight nod of his head, he knew if he opened his mouth now that he might snap at the wrong person and there was only one person, well vampire, that he wanted to give a piece of his mind to. He put his game face on and grabbed his sister's hand, making sure she was behind him as he followed Stan and Isabel into the living room. Jason was glad to see Eric and Godric coming into the room at about the same time. He was pretty sure that neither one of them would let anything happen to Sookie.

It wasn't hard to figure out when Bill noticed that Sookie was in the room, he turned around to face her, put on a horrible fake smile and reached out his hands to her.

"Sookie, my dear. Where have you been? I have looked all over for you. Come now, it's time to go, we have a plane to catch. You are ready to go home right?" Bill was still smiling but now it looked cocky and he had a look in his eye that was pure predatory. "What's on your face darling? Is that some sort of face paint or something?"

Eric scoffed. "Come now Compton, don't play stupid. You know exactly what is on her face, and we know you know."

Bill scowled. "This is none of your concern Eric."

Eric grinned back. "Oh but it is. I am still your Sheriff. Did you forget about that?"

"No, I did not. But you have no jurisdiction in this matter. Sookie is coming with me." Bill said with a look of total confidence.

For the first time since entering the room Sookie leaned partly around her brother to look at the one vampire she really never wanted to see again. "No Bill, I am not. As of this moment I don't even ever want to see or speak to you again. Please leave."

"Oh Sookie, what makes you think you have a say in this? You are mine. Now come."

Sookie bristled and felt Jason vibrating with anger as Bill said that.

"Over my dead fucking body is my sister going anywhere with you." Jason spat out.

"That can be arranged Stackhouse, I never liked you anyways."

Godric chose that moment to step in. "Mr. Stackhouse, calm yourself. Now Mr. Compton, was it? What do you mean by Sookie is yours? As far as I can tell, she is unclaimed."

The ancient vampire moved into his line of vision and Bill almost took a step back, he knew Godric was a force to be reckoned with. He had to trend carefully with him.

"That is true, I haven't claimed her properly yet but I do have a claim over her."

Godric didn't let any emotion show on his face as he asked, "Oh? And what claim is that?"

Bill didn't see anything wrong with letting him know, in fact it might move things along faster if it came out. "We have shared blood, not enough for a bond, but enough for a tie. As I can see, she is still unmated, so that means I have the highest claim on her. Meaning, she is mine."

_"And I will make sure to take her before her mate finds her. It will be my prize from the Queen. I can not wait to get another taste of her. I just have to take her and bond with her before she finds her mate."_

Sookie froze. It was the second time she heard a vampire's mind, and just like the previous time it was not intended. It scared the heck out of her to know that she could see into their minds. But his words scared her more. She knew just what he meant by taking her. The thought sickened her, as well as frightened her.

She gripped her brother's hand and pushed her thoughts into his. She wasn't able to do this before, but she was almost positive she could now.

_"Jase!"_

Jason jumped slightly at Sookie's voice in his head. It wasn't noticed by anyone else but Godric, who glanced at the siblings to see what was going on. In a second he was able to figure out they were holding a conversation in their mind. Whatever was being said was making Sookie scared and her brother even more upset.

_"Fuck Sookie, what the hell?"_

_"Not the time Jase. I just got a glimpse in Bill's mind! He tends to, tends to.."_ Even in his mind she was stumbling over her words.

_"What does he tend to do Sook?"_

_"He plans on taking me. Like sex. I don't think he plans on asking for it either. I'm scared Jase. He also said he means to bond with me before I find my mate, I get the feeling if that happens that it's a very bad thing."_

Hearing those words and seeing his baby sister staring up at his with her eyes wide and slightly wet with tears spurred him into action.

Pushing her even more behind him Jason leaned forward, ready to spring. "Listen here, she ain't going no damn where with you. Not now, not fucking  _ **ever**_. And anyways I think her mate might get offended hearing someone else call her their own. She belongs to only her mate."

Bill really wanted to end Jason, he hated Sookie's brother from their first meeting. He constantly thought of ways to break their relationship, he felt that their closeness would mess things up for his plans in the long run. Bill didn't like Jason's smug smile when he mentioned Sookie's mate. She couldn't have found him so soon right? A small trickle of fear ran through him at the thought of his plans failing before he shrugged those thoughts off.

"Her mate? Well that may be true, but I don't see him making any claim on here right now, do you? No. So case closed. Sookie, let's go **.** _ **Now**_ _."_

Godric had enough. It was time to end all this drama.

_"Sookie. Look at me if your paying attention."_  Sookie glanced his way with one of her eyebrows raised, silently asking what he wanted.

_"He is correct, in our vampire laws he does hold the highest claim on you right now. He is well within his rights to take you. I can stop him, but only by claiming you."_

Sookie froze, staring at him. She was glad he wanted to be her mate, but they still had so many things to talk about before they claimed each other. It was too soon! Once they did it, there was no turning back. What if they talked and there was things about the other that they felt they couldn't live with? If they claimed each other now, they had to live with each other until one of them died and then they would be together forever in the Summerlands when they both died. It was too much to think about, they hardly knew one another.

Godric could see that while she was thinking about it, she didn't seem to keen on the idea.

_"I know we still have to talk and I promise that we will. But if we do not do this, he will take you to the Queen. Royal heir or not, you will become her pet. I may not have ever been in a relationship before but I promise to you that I will try my hardest to be everything you didn't even know you wanted. I don't promise that it will always be romantic and sweet, I am sure we will have our fights and will argue. But I will try my hardest every day to make you happy. We can do this Sookie, I know we can."_

Sookie took a moment to think about everything he just told her. She was no fool, she knew that even if the best relationships people fought, that wasn't an issue with her. What did bother her is the fact that if they did this, this was it. He wasn't human. Could she deal with not having someone to spend her days with? She thrived in the sun, could she give up some of that to be with him? There was still too many details to think about. Her Gran's words suddenly came to mind,  _"Sookie dear, it does not matter what he is. His soul calls to you does it not? That is the only thing that matters. Everything else is just details, not the main subject. You will get to know him, as he will you. Just take things slow."_

While they certainly wouldn't be starting off slow, her Gran had a point. His soul did call to her, that meant the most. Everything else was just details, they could work it all out. There was only two things they had to get straight first. She forced her thoughts into his mind like she did to Jason.

_"Godric, it's the only way and to be honest I'd rather be with someone I don't really know than Bill's pet. I guess we will both start off on even ground. I haven't really ever been in a relationship before either. I agree to the claim on two conditions."_  Sookie waited to make sure he was paying attention to her before saying them.  _"First is that you know I'm a virgin. You can't force me, I know that we will have to seal the bond but please me gentle."_ Sookie couldn't believe she got that out without blushing or stuttering. Noticing that almost everyone had stopped and caught on that something else was going on, she quickly finished up.  _"And second, don't lie to me. Everything else can be worked out, but not if you lie to me. That is one thing I will not stand for. Do you agree?"_

Godric let a small smile grace his face. Man she was amazing. She was willing to mate with a vampire she hardly knew and only had two easy details she wanted to sort out.  _"I am perfectly fine with both. I will be gentle, I swear. And being honest I also agree with. I'm glad that was so easy, are you ready? This is going to be the hard part. Be ready, I don't know what Bill will do."_

Sookie gave him a small smile and nod back. She was ready. She might not be claimed in the romantic, private setting that she wished, however this had to happen.

Bill knew, he just  _knew_ that something major just happened. He had a very bad feeling that everything was about to go down hill fast. He saw Godric making his way to stand next to Sookie and if he had a human heart it would have dropped.  _No._  It couldn't be!  _No!_

Eric, Stan and Isabel moved to stand near Godric and Sookie, not knowing fully what was about to happen, but felt they should be close.

Jason felt his sister's hand slip out of his and when he tilted his head to see why, he saw his sister looking at Godric in anticipation and a small bit of fear. Why would she be looking at him like that?

Godric stopped before Sookie, squared his shoulders and dropped to one knee in front of her. It may not have been needed but he knew that it was what human male's did when they asked someone to marry them and this was close, so she would most likely love it. And he was right when he got a breath taking smile for his efforts.

"Sookie Brigant, I would be honored if you would allow me to be your life mate. I promise to follow all the guidelines that the fae require on my part, as well as the guidelines we have personally set. I claim you as mine and me as yours."

No one, not vampire, fae nor human dared breathe or move after he started speaking. The humans had no clue what was happening but took their que from the vampires who broke out of their norm and let their emotions show on their face. They showed their shock, pleasure, envy, happiness and their pride at what the ancient vampire was doing and saying.

Sookie blinked back tears, he had moved her when he got down on one knee, she wasn't expecting that. His words also meant so much to her, the life mate claim was like wedding vows, anything they said had to be honored. So for him to include the rules she asked for- for him to be gently during sex and no lies, really cemented it for her that she was making the right choice. With her head held high, she proudly said her part.

"I, Sookie Brigant, would be honored to have you as my life mate Godric. I promise to follow all the guidelines that the fae require on my part, as well as the guidelines we have personally set. I claim you as mine and me as yours."

The second she finished a white and purple light flowed out of Godric and hit him. Everyone was paying attention to that, that no one but Sookie noticed that three smaller strands of light also went towards Jason, Eric and the last went out the door to someone else. After the light left Godric he turned his right wrist over to see a tattoo like Jason and Isabel had, only his was in blue instead of orange, stating that he was her mate. He looked at Sookie's tattoo on her face and noticed it changed. The last star that used to be white with a blue outline, showing her unmated and virgin status, was now blue with a white outline, showing that she was mated and was a virgin going into it.

Bill was shaking in his fury. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. All his work, all his time! The queen was going to have his fangs for his mistake, he just knew it! There was only one thing left to do. If he was going to have the queen pissed at him, he was at least going to do something he had been dying to do for so long. He lunged at Jason, glad that even if it was the last thing he did, he would rip his throat out.

Bill was still grinning over his joy of ending Jason as the screaming started and blood hit his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the past few chapters I spoke of the tattoo Jason, Isabel and Godric got and said it was on their LEFT wrist, that was a mistake. Sorry for the confusion but it's supposed to be on their RIGHT. I've gone back and fixed those mistakes.
> 
> Also, again this chapter has not seen a beta. If your interesting in being my beta, do let me know!

Eric was standing proudly next to his maker as he and Sookie made their life bond vows. As a vampire, he felt privileged to be one of the few witnesses to this. On the other hand, as his makers child, he also felt honored, deeply honored. The many emotions Godric was feeling was almost going to fast for him to keep track of, but the one that stood out the most was joy. His maker was happy. Eric couldn't ask for anything better after almost watching Godric meet the sun. He was so thankful to Sookie and would never be able to repay the debt that he now owed her, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was only because of her that Godric did not meet his true death. It bothered him some that a human was able to save his maker instead of him but he tried his hardest to push those thoughts away and to never think on them again. It didn't matter what the reason was, it only matter that Godric was still here and planned on staying.

Eric paid attention to all that was going on, taking in everyone's expressions to try to figure out what everyone was thinking. As his eyes roamed over Bill's face Eric knew that this was one vampire that wasn't about to give up. Bill had a crazed gleam in his eye, his whole body ready to attack. Just as Eric was about to move to place his body more in front of Sookie, he was slightly distracted by a small burning feeling on his wrist and he took his eyes from Bill for just a second. And that second was one too many as all hell broke out.

Godric was elated as he examined his new tattoo. He could almost taste the magic that was used to mark his skin and he could smell a tiny bit of fae in the air surrounding them. He didn't think any of the other vampires did as he was much older, also if one had smelt it, they would have already tried to attack Sookie.  _Sookie._ He now had a life mate. Godric was alarmed to find out that the thought of that made him ecstatic instead of terrified. They had much to work out and he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was looking forward to it. It was only just a day ago that he was ready to give it all up, to leave everything behind to meet his true death. Then this stunning creature glided into his life and forced her way under all his emotional walls to shake everything up. However, he did not blame her. No. He adored her for it and would spend the rest of their lives showing her just how much. He supposed first he had to figure out how to court a human female. In a humans eye, he and Sookie were as good as married now. Should he offer some sort of dowry to Jason, in place of her father? Or was that something humans no longer took part in? He stopped paying attention to most of what humans did centuries ago, but now that he had a mostly human life mate he supposed he should learn what he could.

He was thinking on who best to ask when a horrified scream of desperation broke his thoughts. Godric came out of his thoughts to see that it was Sookie who screamed, she was staring at her brother in fear as Bill was moving in for the kill. Godric moved without stopping to think, just letting the vampire instincts take over. The same instincts that he had tried to bury because he thought they made him a monster. He used those now to protect what was his. Sookie was now his and Jason was her blood family, making Jason just as much his as she was _. His to protect, his to defend, his to kill for._

The two vampires slammed into each other just milliseconds before Bill would have ripped out Jason's throat. Godric let out a massive roar as he took hold of the out stretched arm and tore it right from the other vampires body, not even pausing when the flood of blood sprayed over them. With a crash that made the floor tremble, Godric had Bill on his back with one hand clenched around his throat, the other on his upper chest making sure the younger vampire didn't move. If he was honest with himself, he hoped Bill did move, just so he could send him to his true death.

Godric waited for a few moments until he felt that the vampire under him had calmed down some. When he did he glared in his direction, making sure that Bill could see in his eyes that Godric meant business and would end him if he tried anything else. Bill closed his eyes in defeat, he knew he messed up. He let his body go slack as he waited to see what they would do to him. Bill wasn't stupid, he knew he just tried to kill a member of the royal heir's family. He knew that it could cause his final true death.

Godric moved off Bill, letting Stan and Isabel move forward to restrain him. As soon as he knew that Bill wasn't getting up, he turned around to face the Stackhouse siblings. Sookie was pressed tightly against Jason's chest as he clutched her to him in a fierce hug. Godric went to reach out and touch Sookie until he noticed the blood on his hand and quickly pulled it back.

"Sookie?" Godric began, "You are not hurt are you?"

"No." She murmured. "But he was going to kill my brother!" She wailed out.

Godric took another step closer, hating that he had to put her in this position. "What do you want done? You know it's your call for attempting to cause harm to your family."

Sookie was thinking just how close she was to losing her brother and wanted blood for it. She was normally a pretty sweet girl. Until someone messed with her brother, she would walk through fire for him. She remembered all the photos that her Gran had found and felt sick to her stomach. Those thoughts only pushed her more towards punishing Bill.

"Not only was the offense to someone of my family, but also against one of the two people I picked to first offer my protection to." Sookie revealed.

"What?" Bill blurted out.

Isabel smirked down at him. "That's right, she honored him by being one of the first two she chose to protect. You really fucked up."

Knowing she was about to pass judgement Godric looked around the room. "All humans needs to leave now. Vampires that wish to witness may stay, if not, you may leave now as well."

The humans protested but got pushed out of the room. None of the vampires left, all wanting to watch.

As everyone was moving around Jason leaned down to Sookie's ear to whisper so softly that only Eric and Godric heard him.

"Sook, I want his fucking fangs for what he thought. Ya hear me? His mother fucking fangs. Don't go soft on him."

Sookie stiffened at the reminder and nodded. The two vampires listening raised their eyes at each other, Sookie heard his mind? And what did he say that was terrible enough that her brother demanded his fangs for? Godric planned on finding out later.

One vampire came up with heavy gloves on, holding a thick silver chain and handed it, with another set of gloves to Stan. Stan took them both, grabbed Bill up and tossed him into a chair, wrapping the chain around him. Burnt skin could be instantly smelt as his skin started to smoke.

Godric coaxed Sookie out of her brothers embrace to stand alone in front of Bill, squeezed her hand and then stepped a half of step behind her.

Sookie disliked that he was making her stand alone but fully understood it. She had to take control and be strong. This was not the time to be seen as weak, she knew that. After giving herself a moment to mentally prepare herself, Sookie forced her face to be clear of all emotions like she was taught to do in this type of situation from her inheritance before speaking clearly, strongly and loudly.

"William Compton, you attacked my brother in a way that would have mortally wounded him had another not stepped in, knowing who I was and therefore, who he was to me. Do you agree that you knowingly made this offense to a member of the royal heir's family?" Sookie accused.

"Yes." He confessed, head bowed.

"While you did not know before hand makes no matter. Jason is also one of my most protected people. You are being accused of knowingly attacking a member of my family and attacked one of my most protected. Do you have anything to say before I pass my judgment?"

Bill said nothing, only shook his head once.

Sookie took notice of the other vampires in the room and spoke to them all. "Does anyone else have anything to say before I pass judgement?"

She let her eyes meet each and every vampire, waiting to see if any would speak up. When none did she let her eyes fall on Godric, shocked but pleased when she took notice of the look of pride he had on his face as he watched her.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she got ready to give her verdict.

"William Compton, I decree that you are guilty of the above charges and as punishment for what you knowingly did, I demand that you get branded with a black Brigant tattoo so that all can see who you have made an enemy of. I will use more magic than normal to tie it to your life force, making sure that even if you cut off your limb, the mark will come back." She focused deep inside her and pushed her magic out of her and without touching him, branded Bill with a black star with purple SB lettering on the inside of his right wrist.

Sookie stole a glance at Godric and took strength in his prideful gaze before speaking once more.

"Even though you did not know, you still attacked one of my most protected people. Punishment for this and to make sure you heal slowly, I command you not drink anything but bagged blood for one year. I am also claiming your fangs."

"No! No, Sookie please not my fangs." Bill begged.

Stan aimed a hard kick at his right knee. "Stop begging fool, take the punishment like a vampire and not a fucking pussy. Vampires do not beg."

The same vampire that had brought the silver chain in, moved into Sookie's line of sight with a pair of pliers. Sookie knew that she didn't want to ask Godric to carry out her wishes, that wasn't how she wanted to start out their life together. But there was one vampire she could ask, and if he took a small bit of pleasure in it, so be it.

"Eric, would you?"

"Oh  _yes._  I would be honored to." Eric purred as he stalked towards Bill like he was prey. Grinning, he took the pliers and quick as a flash he forcefully and brutally ripped out both of Bill's fangs, leaving two bloody, gaping holes behind.

Taking both fangs, Eric went to go drop them in Sookie's hand but before he could, Jason stepped forward to accept them for her. After receiving a nod from Sookie, Eric let Jason have them.

Turning back around, Eric once more looked down at the bloody vampire. "Bill, Bill,  _Bill",_ he lightly scolded. "As your sheriff I am also punishing you. You are to go back home to get your belongs and be out of Bon Temps within 24 hours, and never to return without my permission. Are we clear?"

Defeated and knowing that without his fangs and one arm, he had no choice but to do as they said, Bill agreed. As soon as he did, Stan took the chains off of him and Bill sped off into the night.

Sookie felt drained. The toll of everything hit her with full force. She was more than ready to go home. Feeling her brother coming up behind her to hug her, she sagged into his arms. "Jase, I wanna go home."

"Then let's go home." Jason said as he kissed the top of her head.

A short set of good byes later and after making a promise from Isabel to call her in a few nights, they grabbed Godric's few bags and went back to the hotel to finish packing before going to the airport.

On the car ride back to the hotel, Eric remembered the small burning on his wrist that he felt and took a look to see what it was.

"Hey Sookie? What does the green Brigant tattoo mean again?" Eric inquired, but pretty sure he already knew.

Sookie smiled, happy he finally noticed. "Notice the new addition to your body did ya? It means family, your is green with a blue outline because it states you are family to my mate. Jason received another tattoo when you did, his is green with a purple outline, stating he is my family."

Jason was fast to check out his own wrist. She was right, he now had two tattoo's right next to each other. He didn't know how he felt about having two stars on him, it didn't look very manly. But he for sure was not about to tell that to his sister!

"So Sookie, since Godric is my sire, does that mean I can call you Mother now?" Eric taunted from the front seat.

"Eric!" Sookie huffed out as everyone else laughed loudly.

* * *

A/N 2- recap of the tattoo's and meanings.

Sookie- over left eyebrow has 3 stars. First star is filled with purple, meaning she is from the Brigant line, the royalty of the fae. Second star is filled in with a lighter purple, is shows your place in the line, her's being the heir. The third star shows mate/personal status. It starts out white with a blue outline, this shows her as a virgin and the blue is her mate identifying color. When they make their life bond vows, it changes so that it is blue with a white outline. This shows that she is now mated but was (still is) a virgin entering it.

Isabel- Has a small single star tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. It is filled in orange with SB in purple letters. Orange stats that this person has the protection of the heir, while the purple lettering shows the importance, her and Jason where the two first chosen to be protected. If anyone else is given the orange protection tattoo, the letters would be in white instead of purple.

Jason- Has a small single star tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It is filled in orange with SB in purple letters. Orange stats that this person has the protection of the heir, while the purple lettering shows the importance, him and Isabel where the two first chosen to be protected. If anyone else is given the orange protection tattoo, the letters would be in white instead of purple. Also next to that one, he has a green filled in star with a purple outline, this shows he is family to the heir.

Godric- His tattoo is on the inside of his right wrist as well, his is blue with SB in the middle with purple lettering. This states he is her mate.

Eric- His tattoo is almost like Jason's second one, on the inside of his right wrist is a green filled star with a blue outline, stating he is Godric's family.

William Compton- On the inside of his right wrist is a black filled star with purple SB. The black tattoos are given to enemies of the heir and/or the heirs mate, family, family of the mate. Having this tattoo is like having Leprosy, people tend to stay away from them.

And the surprise third person that gets the family tattoo? Well, I can't tell you all my secrets yet can I? However, I do offer virtual love and cookies in the shape of Godric so you can eat him for anyone that guesses correctly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To everyone that guessed Nora (over at ff.net)- I'm sorry to say that was wrong. As of right now I have no plans on adding her in my story. I'm only following cannon up to the roof top with Godric, some of the events that happened after that in the show I won't be adding. This is a AU story with OOC characters. I took a few things and people from the show/books and twisted them around and put them in the order this story wanted to take shape. Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to hear but I thought it should be said now in case someone was just reading and waiting for a certain character or event to happen, I didn't want to let anyone down if that was the case. However, I can promise you that Sookie and Godric will have a happy ending. :)
> 
> As always, I thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this. While I write because I enjoy it, I love that others are also enjoying it.

Since Godric had his bags already packed up, he found himself with nothing to do. As a thought came to mind he cursed himself as he remembered that he had gotten rid of his laptop and cell phone before he went to the Fellowship, thinking he would never need them again. He made a mental note to use Eric's cell in the car to order himself some new ones to be delivered when they arrived.

Just as Eric had finished up and was putting down his bags next to Godric's at the door both vampires heard Sookie's raised voice.

"JASON STACKHOUSE YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLOB!"

* * *

Jason and Sookie had finished packing up and Sookie had just came from the bathroom after changing into something comfortable for the flight. She was still nervous over being in the air and the outfit she picked would help keep her comfy. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, her old worn cowboy boots and Jason's old football hoodie from high school that had their last name on the back and his old number.

The moment she walked out through it seemed like her brother was having a huge problem with what she was wearing.

Jason took one look at her and started shaking his head. "No Sook, go change."

Sookie felt offended. Why would she need to change, what was wrong with what she was wearing? "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well you look like a slob." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders not really paying mind to what he was saying.

"JASON STACKHOUSE YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLOB!"

She heard the vampires come in and throw the door open at her yell but paid them no mind.

"No damn it Sook, I just mean your like a princess now. You should always look pretty."

Eric and Godric both winced, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"So I'm not pretty right now Jason? Is that what you're saying to me?!"

"Well no. Those are the grungy clothes you wear when we go to the football games at the high school, that's not what you need to be wearing. Go change into a dress."

With a frustrated growl Sookie glared at her brother. Sometimes the things he said really got under her skin.

Jason gulped, finally taking notice of his sisters anger.  _Shit_.

"Sook I didn't mean that you don't look pretty, you always do." Jason tried to back track. "It's just that, a lady in your position should always be wearing dresses and shit, you know looking your best." Jason grinning, thinking to himself that that was a nice save.

Sookie sighed, knowing that in his mind, Jason wanted the best for her and was always looking out for her, sometimes he just went about it the wrong way.

"Jase, I know this is just your big brother way of saying that you want the best for me so I'm going to forget that you just called me a slob and told me I'm not pretty." She began with another glare in his direction. "But I am grown woman Jason Stackhouse and you will not order me around like that again, you hear me? I will wear the clothes I want to, you may be my older brother but you do not dictate what clothes I wear on MY own body."

Knowing when to back down, Jason did just that. "Fine. But at least answer me one question. I just saw all the pretty dresses you brought with you, why aren't you wearing one of them instead of an old ass hoodie and a pair of ratty jeans that both should have been tossed out years ago? It just don't make a lick of sense!"

Sookie chuckled at him. "Because of what they represent Jason. These clothes are home, they are comfort. And right now, comfort is what I want. So can you get off your high horse and let me wear what I want so we can go?"

Understanding what she meant by saying they felt like home, Jason didn't say another word as he grabbed up their bags and headed to the front door.

Eric was grinning like a fool at their small fight. He couldn't help but tease Sookie about it.

"So  _Mother_ , are these little family spats something I should look forward to?"

Sookie couldn't help but grin back at him, letting his teasing ease her mind of thoughts of flying.

"Only if your around when I'm not wearing something he thinks is appropriate for his baby sister." She joked as she walked out of the room to leave.

"Oh? Has he done this before?"

At the memory of the last time she let out a giggle. "Oh yes. A few months ago my car wasn't working and I asked him to take me bathing suit shopping. He had such a fit in the store at my choices!"

Jason huffed at their teasing. "Well excuse me for knowing what the male mind thinks about when they see a pretty girl in a two piece. I don't want no shit head thinking about my sister like that."

Sookie smiled at her brother in an almost mocking way. "Jase you know I only sun bath at home, who would see me?" As soon as the words left her mouth she paled, thinking on just who had been watching her.

Catching on to what she was thinking Jason was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, as soon as we get home we'll make sure all the cameras are gone. Or you can stay at my place until your ready to go back to Gran's."

Staying at her brothers and ignoring the place where she felt violated felt great, but she knew she would rather go back home. With a shy look towards Godric she remembered she hadn't even talked to him yet about where they lived. She really hoped that he wouldn't want her to leave her family home. As if knowing where her thoughts were heading Godric met her eyes and gave her a small smile.

Godric could tell what she was thinking. He knew she didn't want to move, but would if he wanted to live closer to Eric. Already he could tell she was the type of person that cared more about others than herself. He would have to make sure that changed, or at least try to show her that she was important as well. Before she could make herself more sad with thoughts of leaving her home, he quickly answered Jason for her.

"We have to make some changes to her home to make sure it's safe and secure for me and her but we will be moving back there when it's ready. We can talk about where we will stay in the mean time after we land and get you two something to eat." Godric got rewarded with a blinding smile that was sent his way as Sookie walked past him to leave the hotel room.

When they got into the car, the first thing Godric did was have Eric order his dayman to pick up a cell phone and laptop to have waiting when they reached Shreveport.

The ride was all too short and before she knew it, the bags had been loaded onto the plane and it was time to board the plane. She did so slowly, taking the seat next to her brother and across from Godric, who was sitting next to Eric.

Godric watched as she came on, as soon as she sat down she buckled herself in and held on to the armrests so tightly her knuckles started to turn white.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

Jason looked over at her and felt bad for forgetting all about her fear.

"Shit I forgot. Sookie is scared of flying, this is only her second time. She'll be fine with a drink or two. " Jason waved over the flight attendant and ordered a gin and tonic for her.

When the drink came, Sookie took it with a tight smile and was grateful she had drunk half of it already when the plane started to take off. Searching her head for a topic to talk about to get her mind off the flight she remembered something Bill had said.

"Hey I just thought of something. Bill mentioned a tie between him and I because we shared blood. Does this mean that Eric and I have a tie as well?"

Eric scoffed. "We have to get you up to speed on vampires politics, rules and blood bonds real soon. No, because a life mate bond trumps all previous bonds and ties of any kind but familial."

Sookie relaxed back against her seat, satisfied for now with that answer. She was sure that later she would have more questions, but for now she didn't want to think about that.

Watching Sookie lean back with her eyes closed as one hand slowly swirled the glass in her hand made Godric happy for her. She seemed so relaxed. He knew it was a very short flight but he wanted to make the most of it.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Sookie opened her eyes to look around. Seeing Godric's intense eyes on her she flushed slightly. "Yes Godric?"

Godric thought she was stunning before but as she blushed, Sookie seemed even more beautiful. "Well I know the flight is short, but I thought maybe we could pass the time and get to know each other some."

Thrilled that he wanted to, she nodded her head at him, correctly guessing that he wanted to ask something first. She wondering where he would start, the normal favorite food, color, drink, animal line of questioning or something else?

"What do you like to do? How do you spend your days, walk me through a normal week in the life of Sookie Stackhouse."

While not expecting that, she was pleased that it was something not too normal. She liked that a lot.

"Well I'm a waitress at a bar in my town where I work full time. When I have the time and am off, during the day I like to spend time in my yard sun bathing when the weather permits. I try to go to the library at least once a week, I'm a very avid reader. I try to plan a big dinner once a week for Jason and our friends, it was something our Gran used to do for us and a few friends on Sunday after church. After she passed, we kept it up and included a few more people. We don't always get to do it on Sunday but I try to have it once a week."

As she spoke of their dinners, Jason's stomach rumbled. Not the slightest big embarrassed he grin at the others. "If y'all could eat Sook's food you'd be wanting it all the damn time too. She has all our Gran's recipes under lock and key and won't share them with no one. My Gran could cook and bake better than anyone else and she taught Sookie all she knew."

Sookie was delighted hearing her brother talk so proudly of her and their Gran, Godric could tell. It seemed that their Gran was a big part of their life, it certainly seemed like it when she came from the Summerlands to speak to them. But he didn't want to make them sad and ask about her so he brought the topic back to Sookie. "What about hobbies?"

"Well I already said I like to sun bath and read. During the football season Jason and I also go to as many games our old high school has, home or away. And I really enjoy cooking and baking. That's pretty much all, I never really had the time or money to have any other hobbies."

Glad to have an edge to insert some self-worth towards her to make her see that she was just as important as everyone else, Godric took it. "Well soon you will have the money, you can do anything you want with it."

Sookie took his comment with a smile, she did have to get in contact with the lawyer she was told to as soon as possible. With all the upgrades needed to secure her house she was glad she would have the money, but other than that, she had no idea what she was going to do next. For the first time in her life she actually really only wanted to think of herself. She wanted to take some time, get to know Godric and settle into a life with him. Sookie wondered if Sam would let her take some more time off, she would have to call him in the morning and ask him.

Moments later the plane touched down and just like that, she was home. Well in Shreveport, but at least in her home state.


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping off the plane, the first thing Sookie saw was a human man standing next to a black SUV. She figured it must be someone Eric knew as he walked up to the man. Helping Jason and Godric grab all the bags, they all made their way over to Eric. Eric turned to them as they approached.

"Sookie, Jason, I thought that at least for tonight you could stay at one of my homes. It's already light tight and safe. If you want to stay until your home is ready, you both are more than welcome to." Eric said.

Sookie smiled at him, grateful for the offer. "Thank you Eric, I'll stay tonight and let you know tomorrow at sundown what I want to do after that.

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Where she goes, I'm going to. I ain't leaving her in a strange town, in a strange house with y'all. No offense."

Neither Eric or Godric took offense, both understand what he was saying. Eric turned to his dayman to finish questioning him on the list of things he asked of him.

"Bobby, are the things I asked for in the SUV already?"

"Yes Sir, I picked up everything and it's waiting for you."

"Thank you Bobby, you may leave now." Eric dismissed the man and started to bring the bags to the back of the SUV.

"I'm sure you two are hungry, where would you like to go eat?"

Not knowing what was in the area Sookie looked at her brother, hoping he had a clue.

"Anywhere?" Jason asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure, you and Sookie are the two eating, it won't matter to us where you go." Eric replied.

"Well alright then. Sook, I'm taking you to the Blind Tiger!"

The moment Sookie heard the name she started to groan. She had heard stories of that place, it was where Jason had gone to do karaoke a few times. "Jason Stackhouse I'm not doing karaoke, you can kiss that idea good-bye."

He chuckled at his sister. "That would be fun, but they don't have it tonight. But I still want to go, it's a great place. The food is great. They have this dessert I know you'll love, it's called Thedevilmademedoit, it's a brownie with toppings. It tastes like sin. Come on Sook, please?"

Her brother played dirty, he knew she had him at the dessert. "Fine, but I'm not sharing with you. Last time I only got one bite!" She opened one of the back doors on the SUV and jumped in, closing the door on her brothers teasing laughter. Only a moment later Jason went to the other side and sat in the back with her, letting Eric drive and Godric taking the passenger seat. Jason gave Eric the address so he could put it in the GPS and off they went, making their way to eat.

The four of them made small talk on the short drive and before they knew it, they had arrived. It was nothing like Sookie was expecting. She was honestly thinking it was going to be some run down crappy bar. But it actually looked decent, not only that but based on the smells coming from it, it seemed like it would be a good place to eat as well.

The service was great, almost as soon as they walked into the door someone was showing them to a table. Sookie blushed like crazy when Godric pulled out her chair for her before taking the seat next to her. Jason sat across from her, leaving Eric to sit next to him.

Their waitress came walking up to them, took their drink order and quickly brought back the two sweet teas they asked for.

The two vampires just sat back and took everything in while thinking. Eric was thinking about ways to make Sookie's home safe and if she would let him get guards for her. Godric was thinking about all the stuff he wanted to look up online the first chance he got, he wanted to make sure he tried his best at this relationship thing. He was also thinking that he was happy that Sookie seemed to enjoy a rather simple life, he would fit right in and couldn't wait to.

"So Jase, what's good here?" Sookie inquired.

Jason who had glanced over the menu, looked over at her. "Well I ain't tried that many of the things here but last time I came with Hoyt and some chicks, one of them ordered the Dixie Chicken, it looked like something you would like."

She checked that dish out and figured out it was one of the two she had already made note of. She just made up her mind of what side dish she wanted as the waitress came back to get their food order. Sookie ordered the Dixie Chicken with a loaded baked potato while Jason got a Ribeye with his own loaded baked potato.

Sookie tried to follow the conversation that they seemed to be having around her but was unable to. Every once in awhile her eyes seemed drawn to Godric and she let them trail over his face and what she could see of his body. She felt slightly vain but she couldn't help but send her thanks up to someone that she was blessed with him. The fact that he was wrapped up in such an attractive package was great, but what she really like was that for a vampire he seemed intent on getting to know her, a mostly human female. From what she had seen so far from vampires, it wasn't something they normally did. Most of them acted like humans lived to serve them, to do their bidding, not that they mattered in any way.

Godric could feel her eyes on him as they roamed his body, but as much as it pleased him, he did nothing. He remembered that she was in fact a virgin and he didn't want to scare her off, no matter how much he wanted to turn his head just slightly and catch her eyes as she eye fucked his face.  _Fuck._ That damn blush on her face was going to drive him nuts.

Jason watched his sister with hidden glee as she was checking Godric out while Godric was trying hard to act like he couldn't tell. Jason tried not to think about it too much, in case his sister was listening in. Luckily, it seemed that she was too  _busy_  to pay attention to what was going on in his mind.

When the food came Sookie was happy to find out that her brother was right, the Dixie Chicken was delicious. It was a grilled and marinated piece of chicken breast topped with tomato and gooey, yummy, melted swiss cheese. All too soon their dinner was over and it was time to head to Eric's. Jason and Sookie thought about having dessert, but both agreed they were both too full and would come back another time to try it out.

After a short fight over who paid, which Eric won, the bill was paid and Eric lead them all back to the car.

The house he took them too was surprisingly in a small gated, private community. Eric had to speak to the guards at the gate to get passes for Jason and Sookie to come and go during the day if they wished.

Sookie couldn't stop the snort that came out when she took in his house. To her discomfort, the small noise wasn't as small as she thought as the others looked back at her.

"Um, it's not what I expected?" She claimed.

With an amused twinkle in his eye Eric teased her, "Oh? Have you thought of my home before Sookie?"

Sookie exhaled deeply in mock anger. "Oh yes Eric, every night." She rolled her eyes at him, making sure he was watching.

Getting out and heading to the back, Godric grabbed some of the bags. "Ok children, stop fighting and let's head inside."

But Eric being who he was, had to get one last dig in. "Great mom, you got me in trouble with dad. Thanks so much." He said with an exaggerated groan, but did as he was told and got the rest of the bags and opened the door to go inside.

Eric took Jason and Sookie on a short tour of the house and showed them to the rooms they would stay in. He left them to wash up or do whatever it was humans did after telling them to meet him and Godric in the office soon. They took a short bathroom break and walked back down to where Eric had pointed out the office. The moment they stepped in and sat down Eric started talking.

"I'm sure you are both tired and are ready to go to sleep but we thought it would be a good idea to go over a few things first. Since we will be dead for the day tomorrow while you are awake, it would save some time if you could do a few things."

Sookie was all for helping out, without even knowing what it was she jumped in. "Sure Eric, what do you need?"

"Well it's not what I need, it's what you need. Godric needs a safe and light tight space in your home. You and Jason know that house better than us, between you and him I think you can figure out the best place. I've wrote down how large it should be and a few other things." He handed Sookie a notepad and a piece of paper with numbers, measurements and other details on it. "If you figure out a place before we rise tomorrow, you can call the number on the top and make an appointment to meet someone from that company tomorrow night after dark. This is a company I have used countless times, even in this home so I trust them. I wrote down their website which shows all of their security options and what else they offer. If you also have time, you can use one of the laptops down here to check it out and see if anything they offer catches you eye. You do agree the home needs to be more secure correct?"

Sookie was taking all this information in and was in shock. When did he have time to write all this down? Oh right, vampire speed, duh!

"Wow Eric, thank you. I do agree, the house does need it. I'll get as much done tomorrow as I can."

They spent a few more minutes going over the list, making sure they got everything covered. After Eric answered Sookie's last question, he looked up and asked if there was any more.

Jason spoke up, "Ya, I got one. Where's the nearest coffee shop and can you leave us some car keys or something for tomorrow?"

"There is a coffee shop right down the road, I'll leave the directions and keys on the kitchen table. I'm sorry, I didn't think about coffee when I asked Bobby to get you guys some food and other human stuff, it just didn't cross my mind as one of the important things to get. I haven't been around that many humans before." Eric said.

"Well it might not be that important for most humans, but it's very important to Sookie." Jason told them and laughed when Sookie flipped him off.

The vampires were confused. Was coffee really that important? Godric bit the bullet and asked. "Is coffee really that important or are you joking?"

"Hell no I wasn't joking. Y'all don't ever want to see Sookie when she first wakes up and there ain't no coffee. That shit ain't pretty, she's scary as fuck! Think of it like y'alls blood, you need it to survive right? Well Sook needs coffee to survive." He finished saying as he dogged the elbow Sookie was trying to dig into his ribs.

"Have your laughs you jerk, you can't function without coffee either! I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Sookie got a round of good nights back and was almost to the door when she felt a soft touch on her lower back. Turning around she saw it was Godric.

"May I walk you upstairs?"

Struggling not to let it show how much his light touched burned her,  _in such a delicious way,_  Sookie agreed. He didn't take his hand off of her back the whole way up. When they reached her door he turned her gently to him and moved his hand from her back to her waist. She wondered if her heart was pounding as much as it felt like it was.

"Sookie, may I kiss you good night?"

Sookie forgot how to breathe. Inside her mind she was jumping up and down while she was screaming to herself.  _A sexy guy asking my permission to kiss me? Of course you can big guy, lay one on me, right here on my kisser! Pucker up hot stuff!_  She was glad that she let none of her insane inner ramblings out, instead just giving a shaky nod of consent.

As he leaned closer to her, time seemed to stand still. Her heart was pounding, the temperature in the hallway felt like it had gone up so high that she was sweating. Her heart then skipped a beat and she forgot how to breathe as his lips tentatively caressed hers in a kiss that was soft, tender and amazing. He pulled away after a moment and as his thumb rubbed a circle on her waist he whispered against her lips, "Good night Sookie, I shall see you when I rise." Laying another soft kiss, this time on her temple, he let her go and gave her a gently nudge into her room.

Sookie tried not to stutter as she told him good night back, but she was sure she did not succeed. She grabbed some night clothes from her bags and quickly got ready for bed. She wanted to fall asleep fast and get tomorrow over with, already was she counting the hours until she would see Godric again, wondering when their next kiss would be.

Shortly after Sookie and Jason had fallen asleep, Eric's door was slammed open by a visibly upset female.

"Eric, explain to me what the fucking hell this tattoo is!"

Eric laughed at her. "I wondered when you would be by. Have a seat, let me tell you a little bed time story." As the female sat, Eric and Godric explained the last few days. If she didn't have the proof on her wrist and had seen theirs, she would have thought it was a made up fairy tale. A fae and a vampire? It was just unthinkable.

She sat back with a sigh. "Well isn't this just peachy. So does this mean I have to like her now?"

* * *

A/N- the Blind Tiger is a real restaurant in Shreveport, or at least it was the last time I was there. I tried my hand at making a fake restaurant but it just didn't work, so I used a place I've been to. All the dishes I used are also real, they do not belong to me.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jason woke up it was already mid morning. Wondering if his sister was up already or not, he went to knock on her door. Hearing no answer, he opened it to hear the shower going. He jotted down a quick note telling her that he was going to get coffee and left it on her bed.

Sookie was humming as she got out of her shower, she woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. The fact that every dream from the night before that she remembered had Godric playing the lead role only added to her good mood. While getting dressed in a pale blue sundress she had packed, she spied the note Jason had left her. She smiled to herself as she read it and walked out the door to see if he had made it back yet.

Jason walked back into the house just as Sookie was coming down the stairs.

"Great timing Sook, morning." He told her as he handed her a coffee and an egg sandwich he bought.

"Good morning and thank you so much, this tastes great!" She replied after taking a sip of her coffee. They sat at the table and ate their breakfast together, both deep in thought. When they finished, they both started to talk at the same time but Jason let her speak first.

"Jase, we have to talk about the Fellowship. What the heck were you thinking?"

Jason put his head into his hands and sighed, he knew this topic would come up but he was hoping for a few more days before it did. "Honestly, I wasn't. I don't know what was going through my mind. But believe me when I say that I know it was a mistake, I should have never listened to their bull shit. I'm sorry Sook."

Sookie was taken back not only by his words but how sincere they seemed, and his thoughts matched his words. He felt horrible at his actions and really was kicking himself over it. His sad face brought her back to another time, years ago, to another time when he had apologized to her shortly after their parents had died.

_It was the during the summer when Sookie was 7 and Jason was 10, the siblings had played the whole day together. When night came and it was time for bed Sookie didn't want to go, she didn't want to go to sleep without her stuffed bunny and was unable to find it anywhere. She went crying to Jason asking if he had seen it. He looked guilty when he said he had._

_"I threw it away."_

_Sookie cried harder as she asked him why. In total seriousness, as much as a ten year old boy could, he stood up taller and gave his answer._

_"You don't need it, why do you still have that old thing around anyways?"_

_"Because he protects me from the dark and the scary monsters Jason! Mama gave him to me, I want him back!" She wailed._

_"No. You don't need no stupid toy for that. That's what I'm here for, I ain't gonna let no monster get you dummy. I'm your big brother and it's my job. So when your scared you just come to me ok?"_

_Sookie nodded through her tears and sniffles, hugging him back when he grabbed her into a bear hug._

_"I am sorry though, I forgot Mama gave it to you. Will you forgive me please Sook? I hate it when your mad at me. How about we go ask Gran in the morning if you could have one of mama's old sweaters or something that you can wear when you miss her the most?"_

_He looked so downcast that she could tell he really felt bad about it._

She remembered that she forgave him easily and it was the first time that she understood just how much it meant to him to be her big brother. Sure he teased her, but except for the past year or so because they had hit a small rough patch, he always looked out for her too. And even though this past year they hadn't been as close as they used to, she knew that he still looked out for her while she was working and asked about her to Gran when she wasn't around. He never was like the other big brothers from school or the playground, who made their younger siblings cry they were so mean. No, he was the big brother that told her goofy stories until she fell asleep during the nights the dark got to her, the brother that always chased away the monsters under her bed and the brother that had no problem braiding her hair during recess on days it came out, even when the other boys made fun of him. He was the big brother that was now thinking of how much he regretted hitting her when Gran died and how much he had to make up for, and thinking that nothing would ever come between them again, because  _damn it, he was still her big brother and it was his job to take care of her._

Sookie could tell that he didn't want to make a big deal over it, so she just gave his hand a squeeze and offered him a smile of forgiveness. "You know what Jase? With everything else going on, it doesn't matter. It only matters that you are here, with me. And that you'll stay right?"

Relived that their talk was over, he gave her a smile of his own. "Of course Sook, ain't ever leaving you again. Not for crazy religious freaks or anything else."

"Let's head to the office and see what we can figure out ok?"

They threw away their trash and made their way to Eric's office. Sookie grabbed the closest laptop and went to sit in one of the large over stuffed chairs in a corner. She grabbed the paper that Eric had given her and looked it over again.

"So I only have one idea. We can make the attic light tight, or at least section off one side of it and make that light tight. It's more than large enough, and the entrance to it is in my bedroom closet so we can just add one of those hand scan things outside my bedroom door so he will be safe. What do you think?"

Using the attic wasn't that bad of an idea, but Jason also had one of his own. "That's one idea, it could work. But how about building a garage? You can have like an under ground bunker built for him under it. It shouldn't be that hard to hide the entrance to it and you can use a hand or voice scan for that as well. It will also give you the added storage for the yard tools that are overcrowding the old shed and give you a place to park your car and his if he has one." Jason paused for a moment and his face lit up with another idea. "Oh! Also you could make like an apartment over the garage, you never know when you will need more guest space."

Sookie pondered that idea. It was a really good one, she didn't know who she would need more guest space for but it might be a good plan to have it and to make that light tight as well, for if they ever needed it. "I think your plan is the best idea, but I want to make the apartment above the garage light tight and safe as well, you know just in case like Eric or someone gets caught at my house too close to dawn."

Jason nodded his head, that was smart. "Well that was easy. How about we look on that website Eric wrote down, see what else this company has for security options?"

Sookie opened up and turned on the laptop that she had grabbed. When it came on, the internet was on a webpage already. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at what site it was, honestly that vampire was too sweet for his own good.

She settled for laughing. "Jase! I think this is Godric's computer, come check out what he was looking up last night. I guess he left the internet up when he closed his laptop down."

Jason looked grossed out. "If this is some kind of vamp porn or something I'm going to never forgive you."

He grumbled but came to look over her shoulder, laughing as well as he started to read.

"I think it's sweet that he's taking the time to look up how to court me, it shows he's trying at least. He scores major brownie points for that!"

"True. I have to say Sook, for a vampire and being some what forced, I'm glad it's him your stuck with. I may not know him well yet, but he seems alright you know?"

"Yeah, he does seem alright."  _And sexy and hot and oh did I mention sexy?_ Sookie tried not to blush at the direction her thoughts were taking her.

Wanting to get her mind back on track, she pulled up another tab and went to the website Eric wrote down. Her and Jason spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the different options and products they offered. Sunset came and went without them knowing it. They were so focused on the list of what they thought would be best to get that they didn't notice the three vampires coming into the office until two of them sat down with bottled blood in their hands while the third made his way to Sookie.

* * *

Godric woke up after his day time rest and rushed into a shower so he could hurry and get back to Sookie. He had spent the better part of the early morning hours before dawn looking on the internet on how to woo a female and any customs he thought he should know about. While he was sure he would mess up here and there, his confidence level over it was much higher than it was. As he was in his shower he heard Eric and their vampire guest waking up, he must have stayed dead later than normal today since he was usually up a few hours before them, being so much older sure had it's perks. He quickly got dressed and met the other two just outside the door of the bedroom he had stayed in. After waiting for Eric to punch in the code to let them out, Godric thought about Sookie, wondering how she spent her day.

The vampires could hear the humans in the office but went into the kitchen first to warm themselves up some blood. They made no attempt at hiding that they were awake but still the humans took no notice of them, not even when they walked into the office and stood at the door for a moment.

Godric took the moment to drink Sookie in. She looked lovely in a blue sundress with her shoes kicked off and on the floor next to her chair. Her hair had been pulled back in a messy bun and was held loosely together by a pencil, but what really caught his eye was her pretty little mouth. Jason was talking to her and while listening to him, Sookie kept biting at her bottom lip, gently tugging at it with her teeth. It didn't take long for Godric's control to snap, he had to taste that lip for himself. He could hear the other two sitting down behind him but he paid them no mind as he walked over to Sookie.

Sookie was so caught up in what Jason was going over with her that she had no idea that Godric had even woken up, or that he was even in the same room as he until he was almost at her side. She turned her head towards him to tell him a greeting but he gave her no chance as he leaned down and gave her his own brand of greeting, with his lovely lips.

Godric couldn't help himself. He only meant for it to be a small kiss but the moment his lips touched hers, it rapidly turned more hungry and less gentle. Not wanting to rush Sookie any, he made to pull back when he felt her tongue slip out and touch his top lip. With a groan he opened his mouth slightly to let her take control and explore his mouth.

She had no idea what had come over her but the moment his mouth descended on hers, she knew she wanted more than the soft kiss he had given her last night. So when she felt him pull away, she didn't let him. Sookie felt and heard the groan he gave her as he opened his mouth to her and it only spurred her on more. All too soon he did pull away from her, giving her a few light closed mouth kisses as she came down from the cloud she was currently on.

"Hello beautiful, how was your day?" He asked her with a slightly husky voice that made her knees weak.

Still dazed, she tried her best to focus on his words. "Huh? Oh my day? Yes it was, well it was, good." She wanted to kick herself at sounding so stupid.

Jason wasted no time in laughing at her. "Was it that good Sook?" His teasing sobered her up fast and she gave Godric a smile as he took a seat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. "Actually our day was good, we think we have a plan for a light tight space, or at least we thought of two options. Also we looked over and picked out a few security products to get. I'm sorry that we lost track of time or else we would have called already to make an appointment."

"Don't worry Sookie, they will come when we call." Eric chimed in making Sookie notice him, as well as the other vampire with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making it so that Godric was turned at 22 and not 16, because it makes things easier with my conscience. I tried writing a few sex scenes with him as a 16 year old and it just didn't work for me. At all. I couldn't do it. So he was turned at 22 for this little piece of fanfiction, making him above the age of consent, vampire or not.

Sookie stiffened, she had not seen Pam since she had brought up a tortured Lafayette for her and Bill to take home. "Hello Pam, I'm surprised to see you here. Are you not torturing any of my friends tonight?" Godric sat up straighter at her words and narrowed his eyes at his child and grandchild. Pam's fangs clicked down at her and she snarled at Sookie, but stopped when Eric laid a hand on her leg.

Eric looked nervously in his makers direction, knowing he had to trend carefully here. He knew his feelings on hurting humans and it made it worse that it was someone his newly found mate obviously cared for. He put his hands up in surrender after giving his child a warning glance and looked at Sookie, trying to project calmness.

"Sookie we've been over this, we are vampires and we hand out punishments differently than humans do. Besides, we already handed him back over, unharmed. Well for the most part. Can we not let the past go?"

Sookie thought back to the last time she saw Lafayette, beaten, bruised, shot, with many vampire bites in him and shook her head no. "I guess I have to with you since you are now part of this inner circle thing we have going on. But there is no way I have to forgive her! You guys tortured him, kept him in his own filth, feed from him, shot him for goodness sakes! And the only reason you gave him back to me was because I agreed to go after Godric, if not for that who knows when you would have released him, if you would have ever! No. I do not have to play nice with her." She ended and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him.

Eric could feel his makers ire grow at each word she spoke and knew that Godric would have some  _words_  for him later on his treatment to a human and in using one to get another to do his bidding.

"Sookie, it's nice to know how you really feel but Pam is also part of your inner circle as you are calling it."

Sookie did jump up at this news, not expecting it. She didn't know who the last family tattoo would go to, but never in a million years would she have thought about Pam. But she guessed it did make sense. She had tied Godric to her, along with his family. He made Eric, who made Pam.. so it all fit. Didn't mean she liked it though. She hated Pam's smug smile even more.

"That's right princess, I even have the lovely mark to prove it." Pam boasted while twisting her wrist to show the room her star tattoo.

Sookie let herself remember how she felt at seeing her friend fall to the floor and Pam's face as she looked down at him, like Lafayette was nothing but scum. She let her anger consume her and felt herself pop across the room directly behind Pam, grabbing her arm and pulling the wrist with the tattoo up. Pam was so shocked at the move that she didn't even see that she didn't move away.

"Pam, tell me. Do you know what this mark does?" She calmly asked.

Pam turned to Eric, wondering what she should do. But after looking at his own maker and seeing Godric's stony face, Eric knew he had to let this play out and hope for the best. He shook his head at Pam, letting her know not to do anything. Instead Pam looked for assistance from Godric and at seeing she would get none from him either, she finally took notice of how serious this was.

"Yes My Lady, it shows I am family of your mate." Pam said meekly.

Sookie gripped her wrist tighter, not enough to hurt her as she was a vampire, but enough that Pam could feel it. "No. Not what this mark means, do you know what this mark  _does_?" Sookie pushed.

Confused Pam said no.

Sookie leaned closer to her ear and hissed at her. "Eric may have proven that I could trust him as he helped guard and protect me when I most needed it, but you have only shown me the horrors you could do. I have no trust in you Pam and right now I HATE that my family name is being dishonored by being on your skin. I might not have been able to do what I really wanted to before, but I promise you that I can now. You touch ANY of my family or friends again in a way that would cause them any kind of pain and I will punish you. I know, I know. You're thinking what can a mere mostly human do to me right? Well Pam, let me give you a taste. You see this mark is really something special. It does show everyone else that, your right. But it also has another purpose, one that is hardly ever used because most people wear it with honor and give it the respect it should be given. When a person who has the mark does something against the family name that is on their skin, kin to them or not, they can be punished through it."

Eric looked on with horror, catching on to what was going to happen. He could feel Pam's fear through their bond, mixed in with a huge dose of respect. Sookie, a royal Fae, was telling her she could and would punish Pam, and Pam was feeling respect? His child was a strange one. But she was still his child and did not want her hurt. He again looked at Godric, silently asking for his help but to his amazement it didn't seem he would be getting it. Godric was looking at his human with pride.

So he turned to the other person in the room, hoping he would help. But Jason wasn't even paying them any attention, his focus still on the screen in front of him. "Hey Stackhouse! A little help here?" Eric asked with a nod in Sookie's direction. But Jason only glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the fuck you want me to do?"

"It's your sister, calm her down or something."

Jason let out a snort ad looked back down at the laptop. "Figures. Y'all a bunch of super strong vampires and your scared of my tiny little sister when she acts like a protective mama bear? Maybe ya might want to not fuck with her friends anymore and this won't happen again. Fucking scaredy cats." He finally turned his head to his sister. "Sook! Calm down, I'm sure she got the point. No messing with your family or friends. Ain't that right?" At Jason's words Pam rushed to agree, not wanting to find out what could be done to her.

"Yes My Lady it is. Friends and family are off limits."

Their little  _talk_  might have gone on more if Sookie's phone didn't start to ring, the ring tone blaring out.

  
_"We can dance if we want to_   
_We can leave your friends behind_   
_Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_   
_Well, they're no friends of mine"_   


Sookie heard what song it was and let out a sigh as she went to answer it. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID or saying hello.

"Damn it Laf, can't you stay out of my phone and stop changing your ring tone? What was wrong with the last one?"

" _You can yell at me later suga, but right now yous got a problem."_

Sookie glanced up and could tell his words had the attention of the vampires, but Jason was still in the dark. "Hang on, let me put you on speaker." She did so and put the phone down on the table. "Go head Laf, what's going on? Are you are the bar?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. I was taking my break at the bar with Tara when Sam got a phone call. Girl, it was vampire Bill and I didn't hear what he said to Sam but it made Sam all kinds of angry. When he got off the phone he told me and Tara, along with the rest of the bar that was within hearing range that Bill told him you left him to be some kind of fang banging slut to that blond Viking and another vampire. He said that you dumped him in Dallas for the other two vampires and that Jason was with you and approved of you fucking them both. Now you know I don't believe it suga, but Sam and Tara did. Sam said he don't ever want to see you in his bar again and that your fired. And then Tara said she won't have a whore for a friend, which I think is fucking rich of her ass since everyone knows she spreads her legs easier than butter. Sook, what the hell is going on?"_

Sookie's hand was covering her mouth as she let out a sob. She knew what a monster Bill was, but this hurt. Tara had been her friend since grade school and Sam, while he didn't think she should hang out with vampires, had been nothing but her friend since she started working at his bar.

_"Sook, Sookie, you there?"_

She made no move to pick up the phone or say a word so Jason spoke up for her. "Hey Lafayette, Sookie's a bit upset right now but she's still here."

_"Jason, what the fuck happened? Are y'all at Gran's? I'll come over."_

"Nah, we ain't back in town yet. But I think we are heading to Gran's soon for a short visit."

_"I'm leaving the bar now, I told Sam I couldn't work for his sorry ass no more. I'm gonna head home for a shower and then I'll meet you at Gran's ok? Sook, I love ya hun and I'll see you in a bit. Don't you cry over those assholes none you hear me? They ain't worth it."_

At his words Sookie's tears did stop. "Laf, I'd love to see you but we have a ton to do tonight. How about Jason and I meet you for breakfast tomorrow? I'm staying near some great shoe stores, we can do some shopping after if you want."

_"Food and a shoe shopping date with the Stackhouse duo? Oh suga, now your talking. Text me later where you wanna meet. See you then, kisses!"_

After he ended the call Sookie grabbed her phone up and went back to sit in the chair that Godric was still perched on. As she sat down she could hear him grumbling under his breath, she could hear words like  _suga, hun, I love you, kisses_  and could tell that he was feeling a little jealous. Instead of laughing at him, she took one of his hands in hers and turned his head to face her as she spoke softly to him.

"That was Lafayette, one of my best friends. Well from the sounds of it, my only best friend now. But don't worry, he wasn't flirting with me. Ok he was, but not in the way your thinking of. Lafayette is gay, he is more interested in my brother than he is in me. I promise."

Godric felt apprehensive but remembered their promise, they wouldn't lie to each other. So he took her words at face value and gave her hand a squeeze. "You know, he was right. They are not worth your tears Sookie. I once heard this saying, 'There are only two types of women, goddesses and doormats.' Don't be their doormat, don't let them walk all over you and get away with it."

Sookie started to feel herself melting at his words. And then her  _lovely_  brother had to ruin it.

"Damn bro, you got some major kissing skills and lines like that? I may hate watching you make out with my sister but fucking hell, you have to teach me how you do it."

Godric chuckled at Jason. "It wasn't said as a line, it was the truth. She shouldn't let so called friends walk all over her."

After her anger and emotional outburst at Pam, Sookie really didn't want to talk about Tara and Sam right now. Instead she told Godric and Eric what she and Jason talked about for a light tight space.

After going over a few details and questions, they all agreed that making a garage with a bunker type room below it would be the best plan. They also talked about what else they wanted done, coded key pads for the house and garage, hand scans for Godric's resting place and the apartment above the garage, brighter lights around the outside of the house and a few cameras to watch anyone unwelcome guests, along with a few other things. Godric and Eric also wanted to put up a gate around her house, but she wasn't willing to go that far yet and told them she would think about that. When they finished hashing all those details out, another issue came up. Money. Currently Sookie, Godric and Eric all were fighting over who would pay.

"Don't forget Eric, you already owe me 10 grand and a new driveway." Sookie reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten, but what if that doesn't cover it? I don't see what the big deal is, just let me pay for it."

"ENOUGH!" Godric raised his voice slightly to be heard over their bickering. "You two fight more than children! Now it's simple. Sookie this is to be my home as well correct?" Sookie agreed. "Well then I will pay for it. It's only fair, it's something that is being done partly for me and if it's to be my home then I have every right to take care of any bills and pay for it's upkeep."

Sookie had nothing to say to that, she couldn't fight his logic. He was right, it was to be his home so it felt less like taking charity from someone and more like he was just taking care of their home. If she said anything to disagree with what he said it would look like she was saying he couldn't do something to  _their_ home and she didn't want him thinking that. She wanted him to be welcomed in every way, her pride be damned.

Seeing the fight leave Sookie he leaned closer to her, "If you wish and still worry, we can go over finances later but I promise you it's fine. It's not like this will break me or anything."

Eric called someone named Herveaux and gave them her address along with what sounded like a order to meet them in an hour. The person on the other line agreed and everyone got ready to leave. Pam said she was going back to the bar and left without another word in her own car. Jason asked if he could stay here to watch some movie that caught his eye. So it was only Sookie, Godric and Eric that left in his SUV and drive to Bon Temps.

The appointment with the man, an Alcide Herveaux, was quicker than Sookie would have thought. He asked what she wanted done and she handed it over to Godric and Eric to explain, only butting in a few times when it came to how big she wanted it and where she wanted it to connect to the house at. Eric thought a four car garage would be best, Sookie thought a two car one would be enough, making Godric shake his head at their fighting again and made them agree to meet in the middle at a three car garage. She quickly put her foot down when she stated that she wanted a connection door to the garage in the kitchen near the back porch. Happy that everyone was, mostly, getting what they wanted, Sookie left the men to talk cost and payment while she went up to pack a few more outfits and belongings. The man had told her that everything but furnishing the place would take about a week if they had no problems. She wanted to stay with Godric, so she was going back to Eric's with them.

She heard the contractor leaving just as another car came speeding down her driveway. Recognizing who's thoughts were in the car, Sookie rushed to finished packing and had just finished putting her bags on the front porch and was locking up the house as her new guests walked up to her.

Even though her back was turned, they still started in on her, paying no mind to the two vampires standing not five feet away from her.

"Sookie Stackhouse! What the hells gotten into you girl? First one vampire and now two? It's like I don't even know you anymore. The Sookie I knew wasn't no whore." Tara ignored the warning growls from the vampires, still not even letting it be known she had seen them.

Sam was the next to jump all over her. "I'm sorry Sookie but you can't work at the bar no more. I can't have this type of drama there. But if you change your mind and stay away from vampires, I'll let you come back. You're a good girl Sookie, this isn't you." He trailed off as Sookie turned around to face them and he got a look at her face. He paled and stepped back. "Shit, fuck. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Sookie just held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. It shouldn't be the base on how you treat me Sam Merlotte. You want to fire me, fine. But remember that this is YOUR choice, not mine. Just like it is you throwing away our friendship. You remember that, none of this is my doing."

She stepped closer to Tara, "And you, we have been friends for most of our lives and just because you hear something from someone that is NOT me, you call me a whore. And you also decide that after more than a decade of me always being there for you when your crazy ass mama was drunk and hitting on you, you just can't be my friend anymore? Well that's fine. If hearing some story from another person is enough for you to stop being my friend, then we were never truly friends to begin with."

Tara opened her mouth to say something but Sookie never gave her the chance.

Sookie pointed to her head and continued. "If you want to spread rumors and judge me, you best remember that I know  _all_  the skeletons in your closet. And unlike you, what I know are actual true facts."

Sam, seeing that they made a huge mistake pulled on Tara's arm, forcing her back to his truck, not saying another word. He knew what her face tattoo meant, just like he now knew that everything Bill had said was a lie. Lies that he believed, lies that caused him to lose someone special. But the damage had already been done, he couldn't just take back his words or ask for a do-over. He really screwed up and he knew it.

Sookie didn't even bother to say anything more to them, she just stood silently and watched them leave. With a sigh, she picked up her bags and walked to Eric's car. Looking back to the two vampires, she called out to them. "Well let's get going, we still have to stop at Jason's so I can grab him a few things."

Godric sat in the back with her while Eric drove. He reached for her hand and spoke to her, stumbling over his words as if he had never spoken them before.

"I'm sorry they said those things Sookie, you know none of that was true right? Do you, do you want to talk about it?"

The irony of it, a 2,000 year old vampire she had only known a few days, asking if she wanted to talk about things her supposable friends of years said about her, made her smile.

"Thank you Godric, but not now." She moved closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I am here if you need to talk." Godric promised as he kissed the top of her head.

The ride to pick up some clothes for Jason and going back to Eric's was done in mostly silence. When they got back Sookie made her and Jason chicken salads for dinner, cleaned up and headed up to bed. Godric walked her up to her room again, this time giving her a slightly deeper good night kiss than the night before. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Godric made sure that he filled Jason in on what happened before Jason himself went to bed. Jason was understandably upset but glad his sister stood up for herself, it always made him proud to here that.

Godric spent the rest of the night watching Eric catch up on Area work, reading, looking around the internet some more and leaving a note for Sookie to find when she woke up. He too went to his day rest with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie woke to the alarm on her cell phone going off. She was glad she had remembered to set it last night, she wanted to meet Lafayette early and spend some time with him. She knew he wanted to know what was going on and it was going to take some time to get him caught up on everything. She stretched and got out of her bed to go shower, but a note on the night stand caught her eye. Her name was written on it in elegant cursive, she had a feeling she knew who it was from and it made her heart flutter. He wrote her a note?

_Dearest Sookie,_

_Good morning, I hope you had a good nights sleep and wake refreshed. I know you are going out this morning with your brother and friend, how I wish I was going as well. Since I can not, I wish for you to allow me to pay for your outing. I know you are going to want to deny my request, but instead would you grant it for me please? I have yet been able to really do anything for you and I so wish to. Yes, I paid for the garage but that was for us. This would be for you. Take Jason and your friend out for a nice breakfast and buy yourself something pretty. Perhaps you could get yourself a new outfit and you could accompany me out on a date tonight? We can talk about it when I rise. However you spend your day I hope you enjoy yourself and think of me. For if vampires dream, I know I am thinking of you right now._

_Yours, Godric_

As she finished reading the letter, she noticed a credit card had fallen out. She picked it up, thought about it briefly and put it in her purse. Her pride wanted to make her say no, but the part of her that already thought of him as her other half was fighting back. Even if they got married the human way, nothing could tie them closer together than what they were already. So why fight it anymore? They would be sharing a life together from now on, it was time she fully got that. If he wanted to do something for her, it was his right. Just like if she wanted to do something for him, it was her right. With that thought in mind and a happy skip in her step, she folded the letter carefully and tucked it away in her purse and went about getting ready for the day.

In no time at all the Stackhouse siblings got ready to go and meet Lafayette, they picked a small but nice looking diner to have breakfast at, wanting the privacy to talk. It took all of breakfast and almost three cups of coffee, but by the time they finished up Jason and Sookie had caught Lafayette up on everything he needed to know. There was of course some things Sookie was unable to tell him, but thankfully Lafayette understood. He still thought the whole thing was crazy but he just accepted it. They also talked some about Eric and Pam, Lafayette knew as a vampire in power Eric had the right to punish him. It was still something he needed more time to emotionally get over, although he told Sookie he would try to put it all in the past since he wasn't going anywhere and he knew that neither would they be, since they would be more involved in Sookie's life now.

After their breakfast, they hit the stores. Jason grunted and groaned but still willingly carried the bags as Sookie and Lafayette shopped. They did hit up some shoe stores but when Sookie mentioned needing an outfit for a date with Godric, they stopped by clothing stores as well.

They easily found a lovely outfit for her to wear, that was a good mix of casual and sexy, it would work for anywhere they went. By the time they finished it was just after lunch so they stopped to grab another bite to eat together before Lafayette went back to Bon Temps. As they ate Lafayette brought up what happened with Tara and Sam. When she questioned what she must have done or if something was wrong with her, Lafayette stopped that train of thought quickly.

"Sook, people will love you, people will hate you, it's the way things work. But suga, ain't none of that have anything to do with you, it's all on them. Stop worrying about it, it's their loss, not yours."

After that things went smoother. They finished up lunch, said their good byes and went their separate ways but with plans to get together again soon. Sookie and Jason went back to Eric's and relaxed for the rest of the day.

When Godric got up, he and Sookie did go out for a date. He took her to a supe restaurant that Eric suggested that had good food and dancing. He and Sookie enjoyed their night out and they repeated it for the next few nights, going out to dinner, dancing and even to the movies once. They both talked about everything they could think of, flirted some and even kissed a few more times but that was as far as it had gone so far.

Tonight was going to go differently. Jason had been going off on his own at nights to the bars nearby but Sookie wanted to spend some time with him and Godric together, she really wanted them to bond and get along. Eric was the one that offered up a good suggestion, he had been after Godric to stop by his bar since they came back to town, so tonight he asked all of them to come and they all agreed. Sookie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit scared about going into a place with other vampires that could tell she was Fae but knew Godric and Eric would protect her.

Eric left the others to get ready and went to the bar before them. Tonight he was having a small meeting with his area vampires. He wanted to let them know about Sookie and warn them that she was under his protection. He had already told Sookie about this meeting and that he wanted to tell the vampires in his area. She was hesitant about letting others know, but it was easier that they all got told at once instead of her walking in one night and them possibly making a big deal about it in front of humans- that was something she didn't want. The biggest thing she was worried about was her Fae blood, it was so easy to get cut by the smallest thing and it didn't take much blood at all for it to be smelt by a room full of vampires. She solved that problem by digging deep inside herself, willing her magic to wrap around her body, putting a sort of protective bubble around herself to stop the smell of her blood from leaking out.

Eric strolled into Fangtasia and was glad to see that everyone else had already arrived before him. Either the gathering was for was good news or bad news, but they all still knew it would be big as Eric hardly ever called them all together like this.

Pam was already standing next to his throne, waiting for him to come and sit down. He did, scanning the room at the same time.

"I've gathered you all here today for one reason. There is a new supe in my area that you all need to be warned about. Not because you are in danger of her, well unless you hurt one of her loved ones, but because if any of you even think of harming her, you answer to  **ME**." He said with a loud snarl.

Making sure he still had their attention he dropped the bomb. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, royal heir of the Brigant's and she is under my complete protection."

He gave that a moment to sink in before talking more. "She will be here tonight with her mate and brother and I wanted to tell you ahead of time so that you know not to make a big deal about it in front of any of the humans. They may know of vampires, but most do not know of other creatures and we will not be the ones to out them. Let me say one more thing to make sure everyone understands how serious I am." Eric got up from his throne to stand tall, towering over the others. He let his fangs drop as he declared, " **Any**  vampire from my area that harms her, will be given their true death instantly."

Eric smiled out at them. "Any questions?" He asked, not really expecting any.

Shockingly it was the smallest vampire among them that stepped forward. Thalia, the most ruthless of all the vampires present. "Is this the telepath from Dallas?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that information had made it here already. He wasn't sure how Sookie would feel about that news being out, but she had to know it would come out some time. "Yes it is. May I ask how you know that?"

Thalia smirked at him. "I have a friend that lives in Godric's nest, she told me everything that happened knowing that I live here. She said she watched Sookie deal out a punishment to one that wronged her and her family, said it was really worth seeing. I wish I had seen it." She said wistfully.

Eric laughed to himself, he knew how cold blooded Thalia could be and it never failed to amuse him. "That was all I wanted to tell you. If any of you have area business, I'll be in my office." With that he walked towards his office. He was able to get some work done before he could tell that Godric was close thanks to their bond. He got up to go meet them out front, giving a nod to Pam to let her know they had arrived. His timing was perfect, just as he stepped out, they pulled up in his SUV and parked next to his corvette.

Sookie nervously got out of the car when Godric opened her door for her and held out his hand for her to take. Jason on the other hand had no problem, he strutted up to the door and walked right in. Sookie gave herself a moment to collect herself before smiling at Godric and let him lead her into the club right behind Eric.

Walking in Sookie could feel more eyes on her than normal and tried not to let it make her self conscious. Instead she focused on Godric's hand resting on her lower back, guiding her to a booth that was set aside for Eric's guests. They took their seats and gave their drink orders to the waiting waitress. Shortly after their drinks arrived Pam came up to grab Eric, telling him that he had someone waiting in his office that needed him. As Eric was leaving he told them to let Pam know if they needed anything.

It didn't take long for Jason to get up and start dancing with any pretty girl who caught his eye. Godric had asked her if she wanted to dance but she declined for the moment, she just wanted to sit back and relax. Godric was more than happy with that, while he loved dancing with her and having her in his arms, he also enjoyed sitting back and watching other people enjoy their lives.

Sookie was trying very hard to close off her mind so that everyone's thoughts didn't slam into her head but it was difficult tonight. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep the night before or maybe it was because she was spending less time around other humans the past few days. Either way it was hard to block the thoughts tonight.

_"I wonder what it feels like to get fed on.."_

_"What I wouldn't give to go home with her tonight"_

_"Man would you look at the ass on that chick!"_

_"I hope no one looks at my ID too close tonight. I know I shouldn't have tried to come here but I wanted to see what it was like so bad."_

_"Are we really going to do this tonight? Will we get away with it? Maybe I should tell them not to do it, it seems too risky to do it here."_

Sookie almost choked on her drink cause Godric to look at her in alarm, he knew that she was listening in on people's mind, she had that far away look on her face.

"Sookie, what is it, what did you hear?"

"Godric! Let me out I need to get closer and find this person." Sookie gasped out.

Godric didn't move. "Tell me what you heard first. What has you panicked?"

"Drainers. There's four of them, no maybe five, I don't know. They are planning on taking someone, I almost got a look at the vampires face but I lost the connection with the person. Now let me out so I can find them again!" Sookie stated, not paying attention to the fact that she was in a vampire bar and was heard by most of them. Godric got out of the booth and helped her out, waving away Pam as he did so. He didn't want to case alarm just yet, not before they knew who they were looking for.

Pam motioned for the other vampires to stand down as well, knowing to just let Sookie work so they could get them all and not have one slip out.

Sookie tried to get a read on the same person but was unable to. She made her way to the bar and took a seat, hoping that maybe from here she could find the person again. Godric followed her, standing right behind her as she took a seat. He was mildly surprised when Thalia, another old vampire that he vaguely knew, sat down beside Sookie. From what he knew of her, she wasn't one to willingly spend time with other vampires most of the time and just as rarely with humans. But Thalia just sat down and was looking at Sookie like she was an interesting puzzle.

Sookie waved the bartender over to them. "Hi, can I get a gin and tonic please?" While she was waiting she locked eyes with Pam and knowing she could hear her she spoke just above a whisper. "Pam, the boy five seats from me on the right in the blue shirt is underage, his ID is fake. A really good fake, but a fake." Pam nodded and went to take care of it.

She drank her new gin and tonic and let her mind roam. It didn't take long for her to catch one of them, a younger male a few seats down from her. "Gotcha punk, now think of the others." She murmured. From his head she found two others and after finding those two she got way more information. She called the bartender back over. "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I have some paper and something to write with?" The vampire bartender having already heard about the drainers and figuring she needed them for something she heard, was fast to give both to her.

Sookie jotted down notes quickly, the names of the drainers, the car they came in and the address of the home they had already drained one vampire at. She was just starting to write the two vampires names that she had overheard in their heads when the person next to her leaned closer and spoke to her.

"It's spelled T-h-a-l-i-a not T-h-a-l-e-a."

Sookie looked up startled and then noticing it was a vampire. She opened her mouth to say something when the female vampire spoke again.

"May I ask why your writing my name down little one?"

Sookie almost wanted to laugh, this vampire was even shorter than her and she was calling her little? But she had bigger things to worry about.

"Your Thalia?" She said with wide eyes. "Oh my. You can't go anywhere any time soon. The drainers, they have watched you all night, you are one of the two they want to take!"

Thalia looked at Sookie and could tell her was worried for her sake. She chuckled and turned to Godric. "Your mate is amusing Godric. I like her. Do not fear little one, I will be fine." She said and then walked off into the crowd.

Sookie looked around quickly for her. "Godric where did she go? I just said the drainers wanted her! Go find her!"

Godric stopped her from getting up. "Thalia is almost as old as I am, she will be fine. What did you find out?"

Sookie took another drink to help calm her nerves and collect her thoughts. She looked around for Pam and saw her standing near Eric by the booth they had sat at. She made sure she had their attention and spoke softly again. "I have them all. It's nine total, there are five here and four more at a house about twenty minutes from here. I got the address for it. They wanted to try to get Thalia and another vampire named Scott tonight. They drained a vampire last week, but I don't know who. They didn't know a name and I didn't recognize him."

When she stopped she could see Eric's mouth moving but was unable to hear him. However, Godric could and relayed the message to her. "He wants to know how you want to point them out, would it be easier for you to walk around and point them out or describe them all?"

Sookie thought about it and said she would walk around and point them out. Eric spoke again, giving more instructions through Godric. "Eric said they will watch and as soon as you point out the last one him, Pam and three others will get them at once to make sure they don't get away."

She nodded that she understood and took one more drink before getting up. As she sighed Godric grabbed her arm, "What's wrong?"

Sookie sighed again. "Is there something wrong with me that I don't feel more upset that I am most likely sending these people to their deaths, even knowing that they have already killed before and plan to keep doing it? Instead I feel more worry that they are stopped before they drain another."

Godric wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "No dear, there is nothing wrong with you, never think that. Do you remember what you told me about the promise you made to yourself? That you would do anything in your power to protect those you consider worthy? It seems to me that since you are a supernatural being, you see other supes are worthy. That's all it is. Don't feel bad that you don't feel guilty."

Sookie gave him a grateful hug back and took his hand, guiding him this time. She made her away around the bar, stopping at each person and making sure she had Eric's attention as she nodded to the guilty party. As she was looking around the room for the last one, she almost missed him but then heard his thoughts coming up fast behind her.

He had no idea what the stupid bitch was doing or what she knew, but he watch her as she walked around the bar and pointed out all of his friends to the tall vampire that owed the joint. Knowing he didn't have long before she pointed him out, he made his move. He didn't want to go out without taking her with him.

Godric heard someone coming up behind Sookie and moved to intercept the person.

Hearing the man's thoughts she yelled out, "Godric, no! He has a silver knife!"

Her scream distracted him and while he was startled, Sookie was able to shove him several feet away using some of her Fae powers, making sure the knife that she knew was silver never touched him.

But she herself was unable to move out of the way fast enough.

She felt the knife slide into her stomach and then felt herself falling to the floor. Right before she hit the floor she heard Godric's roar of anger along with Jason screaming her name. And then blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

Godric could not believe what he was seeing, one minute he was watching as Sookie walked around, pointing out the drainers and then the next minute she was shoving him away from a silver knife, only to be stabbed herself.

When she hit the floor for a split second he froze, not sure what he wanted to do. Does he rip out the guys throat? Should he take him down to the basement and torture for him days for daring to hurt what was his? Or should he take care of her, making sure she is ok?

The choice was made for him when he saw Jason run towards her, sliding down to his knees next to her and calling out her name. Godric looked down and saw the blood pooling underneath her. He briefly wondered why the smell of Fae blood wasn't making the other vampires go nuts.

He rushed into action, gently picking Sookie up and cradling her to his chest. He yelled at Eric to keep that one alive until he could deal with him and speed off to Eric's office.

Godric burst through the door leading to his child's office and sat down on the couch with Sookie in his lap. Without another thought he used his own teeth and tore into his wrist and put it up to Sookie's mouth. He let out a small groan of understanding when he remember that she was unconscious and couldn't drink on her own.

He smelt another vampire enter the room with him and didn't even think about who it was.

"LEAVE US." He snarled out.

"You need help. I will open her mouth for you, you reopen your wrist for her. Do not worry, I am not here to hurt your mate." Thalia walked slowly in, with her hands raised in a submissive gesture.

Godric would rather have Eric, Pam or even Jason in here to help but Thalia was the one that came for some reason. He knew he needed the help if he wanted to heal Sookie as soon as he could, so he let her come and help but had her leave as soon as they got some blood into her. With her help it didn't take long for Sookie's wound to heal and for her to wake up.

Sookie came to still sitting on Godric's lap, with one of his hands running through her hair. She tried to sit up more. "Ugh, what happened?"

Godric looked down at her and she could see in his eyes that he was very upset. "The last drainer had a knife, you know the one you pushed me out of the way of? He stabbed you with it and pushed you to the floor where you hit your head pretty hard, knocking you out. I had to give you some of my blood to heal." As he looked at her, she could see his eyes start to soften. "You can't do that kind of thing Sookie. I'm a vampire, yes it would have hurt but I can heal faster than you can."

Sookie reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Godric, as long as you are here to heal me, I can heal fast as well. Do you remember we talked about this being a partnership, where we are both equal? You can protect me but I also want to protect you. That's the way this works, we both look after one another."

Godric scowled. He did remember the conversation from the night before, he hated it but Jason had told him that was how some woman are now, all for equal rights. It made no damn sense to him, it was his job to take care of her, not hers to jump in front of silver knives for him! But he was trying, really trying, to do this so instead of starting another argument over it he just leaded down and kissed her cheek.

"If you are ready to get up, we should go get you cleaned up and I want to check in with Eric."

Sookie looked down at her clothes, he was right, she was a bloody mess. As she looked at the clock she jumped up. "Godric! Don't forget we have to meet with Mr. Cataliades at my house soon."

Godric was startled. It wasn't often he forgot about stuff like that. "You go get cleaned up and I'll let Eric know we have to leave. I'll make sure to grab Jason as well."

He walked Sookie to the employee break room where they had restrooms and made his way to Eric who was standing near the bar.

Eric tilted his head in Godric's direction as he came around the corner. "We will be leaving to go take care of the drainers momentarily. The one that stabbed Sookie is downstairs, I will make sure someone keeps him alive until you are ready to deal with him. Is she ok?"

Godric waited until Jason came closer, no doubt with the same question. "She is fine, just getting cleaned up. Jason, I suggest you wash your hands off before your sister sees you."

Jason looked down at his bloody knuckles and shrugged, not feeling any guilt for what he did, but did go wash them off as he didn't want Sookie to see them and worry or worse, yell at him.

Eric watched him go and laughed. "That one was most helpful in getting the bastard downstairs. As soon as you took off with her and he knew his sister was fine, he starting punching the humans face in. But do not worry, there is still enough for you."

"If we finish up early enough tonight, I'll deal with them then. If not, I'll stop by tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you tonight," Eric started to apologize.

Godric held up a hand to stop him. "I understand child, you have an area to take care of. I know you want to go with us to meet with the demon lawyer but I promise that I will give you all the details when we are both back home. Go do what you need to."

Eric turned and left with Pam and a few others while Godric waited for Sookie and Jason. They came out and the three of them left the bar to head to Bon Temps.

When they arrived there was another car already in the driveway. Godric got out first and waited until he could tell that the other person waiting was the demon or not before letting Sookie or Jason out.

Sookie was glad to be meeting with the lawyer finally, she hoped to get some answers about her family. She knew that the portal was closed, but for how long? Would she ever see any of her other Fae family members? She stopped her inner dialog as they walked closer to the man waiting near her front steps.

Mr. Cataliades watched as the young Fae walked towards him with her mate on her right and her brother on her left. He had known that one day he would be talking to her but thought he had a few more years yet, he wondered what brought out her inheritance early. She walked up to him with a wide smile and stuck out her hand, letting him take it in a hand shake.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm honored to meet you. I'm Mr. Cataliades, lawyer for the Brigant family."

"Hello Mr. Cataliades, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my mate Godric and my brother Jason Stackhouse. Shall we head inside to talk?"

He agreed and followed them inside to settle down in her living room, turning down her offer of anything to drink or eat.

"Miss Stackhouse," he started.

"Sookie please." She interrupted him.

"Sookie it is then. I know that during your inheritance you received information and guidance but do you have other questions that I can help with? I may not be Fae, but I do know much about them."

Oh boy did Sookie have questions. "I'm so glad you offered, I actually have a few. The biggest one is why me? Jason is older than me."

Jason looked confused, as if the thought never crossed his mind before.

Mr. Cataliades smiled, somehow he knew that would be her first question. "It's because he wasn't born with the Fae spark." He gave an apologetic glance at Jason. "He did however get some traits. His good looks, his charm with ladies and let me ask, how does he treat you? Does he get abnormally protective over you at times?"

Sookie snorted to herself at the question and then laughed at the look her brother gave her. "Yes he does. For the past few years it's been mostly over what I wear and a few times with who I hang out with."

The lawyer nodded to himself. "I figured. That's a Fae trait males have towards their unmated female relatives. It should lessen some now, but there's no telling when it will fully stop."

"Great." Sookie said under her breath. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of how annoying her brother was and thought about her next question.

"Mr. Cataliades, they told me that all Far pairings could produce offspring. Do you know anything about that? You can see that my mate is a vampire and well, how?"

Godric leaned forward at that question, it was one he was really interested in.

"Good question. I do know about it and yes, it is possible. It's because of your blood, I don't know how it works completely, I just know that you will be able to after you have a complete blood bond. Once you and Godric develop your blood bond you both will experience some changes. You will share some of each others strengths and you will be able to have children. I mean no disrespect, but am I free to talk freely?" He asked with a questioning glance at her brother.

Sookie wanted to be insulted at the question but understood it, there was some things she knew had to be kept hidden. "Yes. I trust my brother fully." Jason gave her a grateful look at her words.

"Again, I mean no disrespect, I just wanted to make sure. This is something you should not let many people know." He turned towards Godric. "Godric, when the blood bond is complete you will be able to walk in the sunlight without burning."

Godric couldn't help the shock from showing on his face and was unable to even form words. He would be able to do what?!

Sookie however had no such qualms. "What?!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Cataliades loved seeing the shock on the vampires face, it wasn't often you could pull on over on a vampire. "That's right. And you Sookie, after the blood bond is complete, his blood will always be in you, causing you to heal faster if you are ever hurt. If you get hurt badly enough, he might still need to give you more blood to heal you but small things you will be able to heal on your own. Other things might happen, I can't be too sure."

"What do you mean you can't be too sure? How do you even know that much?" Sookie inquired.

"From the royal seer. It was told many years ago that one day the royal heir would mate with a vampire. She told your great grandfather a few things, which he told me before the portal was closed down. He knew I would be meeting with you at some point."

Godric finally came out of his stupor and moved closer to Sookie, grabbing her hand. He was so completely moved. This amazing woman was not only all his but she would be able to give him children and the wonderful gift of seeing the sun.

Sookie could tell that he was dealing with his emotions and the shock he just got so she just squeezed his hand and gave him a smile before looking back at the lawyer.

"What about my family? Do you think the portal will ever open again?"

Mr. Cataliades looked at her sadly. "I want to tell you that it will be one day, but I can't. I honestly have no idea if or when it will open."

Sookie was sadden by that answer but expected it somewhat. It would be neat to meet more of her family but she wouldn't let herself get too upset about it.

Not wanting to make her sad, the lawyer got some papers out of the briefcase he had carried in. "How about we get to the fun part of the evening? The rest of your inheritance. Now you should know that everything in this folder is fully yours. Even if the portal does open, all of this still belongs to you. You have the monetary inheritance but you also have several properties, business and homes that you now own. I've been taking care of them as I was instructed to and can keep helping you out if you want me to. If not, I can give you the number to a few people who will be more than happy to give you a hand." He finished and handed Sookie a thick folder.

Sookie opened the first page and almost fainted. She had never seen that many zeros in her life. "There has to be a mistake with this number." She choked out.

The lawyer laughed loudly at her. "No mistake my dear. That is your total net worth. On the next page you will see a list of bank accounts and the amount on each one. The pages after that detail everything else you own."

Jason was getting concerned with how pale his sister was getting and went to get her a glass of water. "Sook? You're looking a bit sick, here drink this." She took the water with a thankful smile.

Sookie looked at Mr. Cataliades, "Well I would very much appreciate it if you helped me with all of this, I have no idea what most of this even means. Do we have to go over all of this tonight? It seems like so much."

"No we don't, we can go at your pace. If you don't even want to do anything with the business side you don't have to, you have people working for you that run all of it. But that folder is yours to keep, along with the bank cards in the pocket in the back. Those are in your name and ready to use."

Sookie looked at the page with the bank account info again. "This money is fully mine to do with as I wish?"

The lawyer nodded at her.

"Then I want half of these to be switched to my brother's name." Sookie declared.

"Sook! I don't want your money, don't do that." Jason hissed at her.

She only silenced his protests with a glare. "Don't you use that tone with me Jason Stackhouse. Besides, he just said it was mine to do with as I please. And I please to give you half. Congratulations Jason, you are now a millionaire." She revealed to him.

"What? I'm a what?" Jason sputtered.

Mr. Cataliades chuckled at the two. They sure were entertaining. "I'll have that money switched over by morning and will have the new bank info and cards hand delivered to you Mr. Stackhouse."

Still trying to grasp the thought of that much money and how crazy his sister was, Jason was only able to nod that he understood.

"We have gone over most of what I wanted to tonight except for two things. One is your home, it should be better protected."

"I know. We are going to put in an alarm system, lights outside and other things." Sookie told the lawyer.

"All of that is good for humans that wish you harm, but what of other supernatural beings? I could ward your property against them for you if you wish."

Sookie glanced at Godric confused, what did he mean?

Godric saw the look and explained to her. "A ward is like a barrier, it's magic. I think it would be a good idea." Just as he finished he felt Sookie pushing into his head again.

_"That seems personal, it's our safety. Do you trust him?"_

Godric gave her a subtle nod to her question.

Sookie trusted his judgment and rather liked the lawyer so she was glad he said he trusted him. She couldn't read the demons mind and almost wished she was able to, but for now she would trust Godric and her own gut feeling that he was a good guy.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Cataliades, we would love it if you would do that for us."

"I can put up a protective ward, making it so that any supernatural being that means you harm or anyone in your home harm, can not come in even if you invite them in. I can also add a ward for during the daytime for Godric. I can make it so that he can go on your land during the day and anyone outside your property won't see him, keeping the secret."

Sookie beamed at him. "Really you can do that? That would be wonderful, thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you for the offer, I would love to go out in the sun but don't want just anyone to know." Godric told him.

"I will come back tomorrow during the day to do those, if that's ok with you both. It will work best in the day time."

"Sure, do you need me to be here?" Sookie was fine with him coming, whatever he needed to ward it for them, she would comply with.

"No, you don't need to be here. I won't even need to go in the house. The whole process won't take that long." The lawyer informed them. "Now the other thing I wanted to talk to you about before I left was children. I do not mean to pry, but if you are not ready to have children just yet I can also put a spell on you to prevent that from happening. Then when you are ready, you just use your will to undo it. It's also a very simple process."

Sookie looked into Godric's eyes.  _"Godric? Would you be ok if we got that done? I'm not ready to have kids yet."_

Godric wished he could be selfish and greedy. Honestly, he couldn't wait to have his own children. He pushed his thoughts back to her.  _"Honestly? The thought of having children with you pleases me greatly and I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't want it right now. But if you are not ready then there is no question about it, get him to do the spell. We will wait until we are both ready."_

Sookie wanted to cry at his words. He wanted children with her? She was happy knowing that, she wanted them as well, it was just way too soon.

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades, we would like that spell done please."

He waited a moment to see if she would change her mind and when he didn't he focused his energy, pointed to her and mumbled a few words in another language. "There you go. It's very simple to undo like I said. Unlike human birth control options, this is 100% effective, it can only be undone by you and only you."

Sookie thanked the lawyer for all of his help as they finished up their meeting. After making sure Sookie had all the paperwork and phone numbers she needed, they said their good byes for the night.

As Godric drove her and her brother back to Eric's, Sookie couldn't help but think what was going to happen next? So much had happened to her in such a short time and it was starting to get to her. What she really wanted was a break to process everything. A short amount of time with no one dying, getting kidnapped, almost rapped, killed or hurt in any sort of way would be wonderful.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got back to Eric's it was pretty late and after the night they had, Sookie was more than ready to just go to sleep. Their talk with the lawyer had given her so much new information that she knew she had to look over, but if she let her mind wander too much she knew that she would be up all night going over it all. So instead she told the others she was going to bed and heading up, knowing without turning to look that Godric was a few steps behind her, following her to her room.

Godric didn't stop just outside her door like he had other nights, tonight he walked right into her room with her and shut the door behind him. Sookie let out a shiver of anticipation when she turned to look at him and saw his heated gaze on her. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead he took the last few steps towards her, reaching out to her. One of his hands curled around her waist pulling her closer to him, while the other went up to her neck and gently pushed her head to his, forcing their lips to crash together. It wasn't a soft kiss like his other good night ones. This one was full of need, want, passion. She felt this kiss all the way to her toes. His tongue came out to battle hers and then she was lost in a lovely haze of just him and his mouth. It went on and on, for how long she had no idea, time had lost all meaning. After what felt like forever, he pulled his mouth away and placed small closed moth kisses on her check and neck making her body tremble even more.

Godric loosened his grip on her slightly, giving her room to breathe easier and stared at her lovely flushed face and unfocused eyes.

"Sookie, I don't think I will ever be able to express my thanks properly. You have no idea how much the idea of having a child means to me. I'm so lucky."

As he looked at her with wonder in his eyes, Sookie couldn't help but think he was wrong. "No. It's me that got lucky. Godric, you, you're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you." She beamed at him, truly elated at the mate she had.

Godric wanted to disagree with her, he knew he was the lucky one here. He knew that he had done nothing in his life to have deserved her, but it didn't matter. He had her now and she wasn't going anywhere.

He smiled back at her, the grin she was giving him was so bright and full of joy that he wanted to spend all night looking at it. "Are you going to bed now?"

Sookie could tell there was more behind the question, "I am, it's been a long day and tonight was just too much. I want to go to sleep and deal with it all tomorrow. Why, did you need something?"

Godric tensed, confused. Did he tell her the truth? Yes he had to, he remembered reading that honesty was very important. "Yes, you should get some rest. I don't need anything, I just wanted to know where you would be. I need to head out for a few hours but I will be back before dawn."

She thought about what he could be thinking about, she noticed his body tense up and unsure as to why. But then she glanced at him and for a brief moment caught the look of anger than flashed across his face and knew where he was going to go. Sookie contemplated it, she knew that the man who hurt her would die and while months ago or even a week ago she would have protested at the loss of a human life, she now thought differently. She already had to deal out punishment to Bill and while that was tough, but it had to be done. She was changing, nothing would be the same from here on out.

Sookie knew that having a vampire mate would be hard sometimes, they didn't think the same as humans, didn't punish the same way humans did. But she wasn't fully human anymore was she? If she thought about it like that, the Fae didn't punish the way way humans did either, they could be vicious. And she couldn't just tell him not to go, that would be telling him to not be who he was. He was first and foremost, a vampire. Secondly he was her mate. It was in his nature to do this.

Godric waited patiently while she sorted out her thoughts. He could tell what she was thinking, but had no idea on the outcome. However he did know that if she tried to tell him not to go, they would have to talk about it. He could feel his more dangerous side crawling to the surface, it wanted blood for the offense made against his mate.

Sookie breathed in and out as she came to a decision. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow when you rise then. Be safe please."

"That's it?" Godric was baffled, he expected more.

"That's it. I know you have to do this and I don't want to fight with you over something pointless. My Gran always said to pick your battles and I am. This isn't something we need to argue over. Just make sure your back before dawn please?"

Godric leaned in to give her another kiss before releasing her. "Good night beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Sookie watched him leave her room and sat down with a sigh. She had tried so hard not to think about anything so that she could just go to sleep but wasn't able to shut off her thoughts right now. She had just told a vampire that it was ok to go, knowing that he was going to kill someone. While she knew she made the right call in not fighting with him, she was also confused with how she should be feeling. It was a human life and she was really struggling with her part in it. As she got up to get undressed and changed to sleep, she told herself that she would talk with Jason about it when they woke up. Maybe he could help her sort out her feelings and thoughts.

When Godric walked back downstairs he was happy to find out that Eric had made it back. He followed the voices he heard and headed to the kitchen where Eric was talking to Jason while he drank a beer. It seemed that Jason was telling Eric a few new types of beer that he should add to the bar that tasted better than what he currently offered.

"I appreciate your tips, I must admit that I haven't put that much thought into what we serve to the humans. We mostly just look online to see what's popular and I think Pam also just buys what is expensive. She tends to think that if it's expensive it has to be good."

Jason laughed, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest. "That may be true about fancier drinks, fuck if I know, but for beer? Nah, you need to have a better variety man. You have all kinds of people come in right?" Jason waited for Eric's nod. "Then you should make sure you at least try to have something everyone will enjoy. I looked at your beer list and I saw only a few brands I heard of before but maybe only three that I have tried and liked. I'm willing to bet that it's the same for other guys my age. Around here most don't really drink fancy beer at home and when we go out it's nice to be able to drink what we know. Of course keep the other stuff too, there are still times when we go out to try new things."

Godric listened, impressed with Jason, he looked at Eric he could tell that he was feeling the same.

"Hey Stackhouse, how about you come to the bar soon and help me out with that? Maybe give the bartender some of your suggestions?"

Jason was stunned that someone was actually listening to one of his ideas, most of the time when he was on a roll about something no one really paid him any mind. "Sure, I'll be glad to help. Hell, we are kinda like indirectly family now so whatever you need."

It was Eric's turn to be stunned. Family? For so long that was a word that Eric only associated with Godric and Pam. But he supposed that Jason was right, Sookie and him were sort of family now because of Godric. The thought threw him for a moment and he had to actually pause for a moment to let that sink in.

Godric took advantage of the lull in their conversation, "Sookie's in bed for the night. I want to go back to the bar, do you wish to go with me Eric?"

Jason caught on what he meant quick. "You gonna deal with that mother fucker that stabbed my sister?"

Godric nodded his head at him and Jason got to his feet. "Then I wanna go too."

Eric snorted at him and made to walk towards the car and Godric shook his head. "I'm sorry Jason, but you should stay here."

Jason was furious at their dismissal. "Why the hell not? She's  _my_  fucking sister! She ain't nothing to Eric and he's going. I have every god damn right to go."

Eric stopped and cocked his head to the side, slightly turned back to face them. "Boy has a point, he does have a right to go."

Godric stood firm. "That may be true but Jason let's be completely honest. We are going to kill him, kill a human. Before we kill him, we will be torturing him. Do you really think you can stand that? It's in our blood, we are vampires. But you, you are human. You are not made for it. And since I'm being honest, I don't want you to go. I don't want that on your conscience." Godric could tell that he wasn't fully getting to him so he played his other card. "Plus if we all leave, who will stay with Sookie? Do you want to leave her all alone?"

"That's fucking low man, real low. Of course I don't want to leave her alone. But you're wrong. You have  _no_  fucking idea what I'm made of. There ain't nothing I wouldn't do for my sister. I may have been a shitty brother lately but I have always taken care of her and it's fucked up of you to say that this time I can't." Jason advanced on Godric, leaning down some to get in his face, while raising his voice slightly. "You just came into her life, I've been here the whole fucking time. I don't give a rats ass about you being her mate. You hear me?  _I'm_  her fucking brother and you ain't coming in her life and pushing me out. I won't go this time because I don't want her alone. But you best get it out of your head real quick that you can do this type of shit because you're a vampire and I ain't. Pull vampire rank on me again and I'll make your relationship with my sister hell, you feel me?"

Godric pushed Eric back, he could feel his child's growing anger at what Jason was saying. But Godric understood them. He understood the anger, understood that Jason was just feeling left out of taking care of someone he loved, understood that Jason was probably feeling like he was going to be less important in Sookie's life now that another male was in the picture. Godric knew that he was also feeling some of the over protectiveness that Mr. Cataliades had mentioned. What fun. He was glad that he had already prepared himself for some of this to happen, he knew how close Jason was to his sister and knew that sooner or later Jason would feel threatened and jealous of him.

Godric took a step back and made sure to keep his tone even and normal. "Jason I'm not going to replace you, you know that right?"

But Jason was beyond talking now, he slammed his beer down on the counter and stormed off, yelling over his shoulder as he did. "No doubt about that, cause you fucking can't."

"He has a set of balls on him. He's lucky he is Sookie's brother, talking like that makes me want to drain him dry." Eric growled.

"He is just confused about his part in Sookie's life now, everything has changed, for them both. It's got to be hard for them to deal with. However he is right, I shouldn't have implied that he wasn't made for it because he was human. I don't really know him and I just dismissed him on the fact that he was human, it wasn't fair."

Eric scoffed. "Fair? Who cares about what is fair, he is just a human."

"Child, we will be dealing with these two humans from now on, we have to adapt some. Sookie has already been trying to deal with me being a vampire, I have to do the same for her. If you want to play a major role in our lives, you have to as well. We can not keep thinking that we are better only because we are vampire. Sookie is to be treated with respect and you can't do that if you think down on her. Jason is her brother, I see him being in my live often because of Sookie so the same goes for him. Besides, he may just be human  _but_  he is the human brother to a royal Fae. Never forget that Eric." Godric chided him.

Eric knew his maker was right, but that didn't mean that he wanted to agree right then. Eric couldn't change how he viewed humans overnight. Godric had a reason, Eric didn't really have one.

Instead of talking about it more or saying something that might be wrong, Eric pulled his keys out of his pocket and waved them. "Ready?"

Godric grinned with a hint of fang showing. "Yes, more than ready."

In their hurry and excitement to leave, they both forgot to lock the door behind them.

They got in the car and headed back to the bar, on the way Godric filled Eric in on what had been said with the lawyer, leaving out any of Sookie's personal business. It wasn't up to him to tell anyone of Sookie's new found richness, he would leave that to her.

As Jason was stomping up the stairs to his room, Sookie opened her door. She had heard most of what Jason had said, he had always raised his voice when he got upset about something.

Jason looked up as he was about to pass her room and when he saw his sister he froze. Damn, she had heard him.

Sookie didn't say anything as she stepped forward and grabbed him in a hug. Neither one of them did as he just held her back. But when she felt his body shake she had to say something. She dragged him into her room and sat him down on her bed, holding his hand as she sat next to him.

"Jase, you do know that there is no one that can replace you in my life, in my heart, in anything. Right?" She promised him as she pretended that se didn't see the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Godric isn't trying to push you out."

Jason sighed, now regretting his outburst. "I know Sook. I just got so mad when he said I couldn't go. It felt like he was saying that he was here now to take care of you and I wasn't good enough to anymore. It felt like he was saying that I wasn't good enough period. I kinda lost my mind."

"Jason Stackhouse you listen to me. You are more than good enough, you always have been and you always will be. Now you put this nonsense behind you. I for one am glad you didn't go. I would have been upset and lonely if I woke up alone in this big house." Sookie nudged him with her shoulder. "Besides, when was the last time we had a slumber party? Wanna crash in here with me?"

Jason smiled at the memories of their past childhood slumber parties. Of course back then most of the time it was when it stormed bad and scared Sookie, but he wasn't going to bring that up and tease her about that now. "Sure Sook, sounds fun. Scoot your fat ass over."

Sookie grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit him over the head with it. "My fat ass?!" She cried out as she kept hitting him over and over.

"Ok, ok. Your ass isn't fat, I'm sorry." Jason surrendered while laughing.

"Sometimes you're a big jerk Jason." Sookie pouted at him.

"Maybe so, but it's ok cause you love me." He boasted to her while kicking off his shoes and moving to the other side of the bed.

Sookie got up to the pile of spare blankets and sheets that someone had left for her and tossed him a blanket. "You will not be sharing my blankets, I remember what a blanket hog you are!"

"Fine by me! Bet you still have those cold ass feet you liked to kick me with so I ain't complaining."

They bickered back and forth a bit more before they were yawning more than talking.

"Hey Jase."

"Hmm?" He answered back sleepily.

"You do know that what you said was right, right? No one can replace you, not even Godric. Night Jase, I love you."

"Night Sook, love ya too." Jason went to sleep happy, reassured of his place in his sister's life.

* * *

Neither one of them woke when a figure slowly inched their way into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at the two sleeping siblings. The unknown person laughed to themself, surprised that the vampires left them alone with no protection or even making sure the house was secure. The intruder took out a camera and snapped a few pictures before making their way out of the room, leaving just as silently as they came in.

* * *

A few hours later Godric and Eric came back, both energized on their recent feeding and kill. The feeling faded as they made it to the door and noticed that it had something tapped to it. Eric ripped it off and held it out for Godric to see it. Both vampires stared at the polaroid photo in his hand of Sookie and Jason sleeping with the words written under it in someones sloppy handwriting.

_"Is this how well a vampire protects his mate? Careful, maybe next time you should lock your door."_

Godric pushed Eric aside and tore through the house, using his vampire speed to rush to Sookie's room with Eric racing behind him. He opened the door to her room and almost sunk to his knees in relief at seeing her alive, unharmed and sleeping soundly. Godric raised his eyebrows at seeing Jason in her bed but didn't think any more on it. Speaking so soft that only another vampire could hear him he turned to his child. "Do you smell anyone you know in here besides them?"

Eric sniffed the air trying to place the smell. "Vaguely but I can not place it. It seems that the person is trying to confuse our sense of smell, I smell tobacco smoke strongly."

Godric strode out of the room with a seething look on his face.

By the time Eric caught up with him, he was pacing in the office. He couldn't be mad at Eric, even though it was his house to lock up. Sookie was not Eric's mate, it fell on Godric to protect her and  _he failed_.

Eric was feeling intimidated at the feelings he could feel over their bond. His had never felt his maker this hostile before. He thought about telling Godric that he was sorry he had not locked up before they left but did not. It wasn't that he felt bad, because he did, he was feeling guilty and he knew Godric could feel that. But it was more than that. If Godric felt that this was Eric's fault, his maker would have wasted no time in letting him  _know_  that it was on his head.

Without stopping his pacing Godric started giving off instructions. "I want a list of bodyguards for her, day and night. Ones that can start right away. And I want some weapons for them to both carry. Small things Sookie can have in her purse, things she can use on humans, vampire, were, whatever."

Eric was typing as fast as he could on his phone, leaving orders for his dayman.

Godric stopped his pacing as a thought crossed his mind. "Nevermind about a night guard, I know who I want."

Intrigued Eric asked who he had in mind.

Godric gave him a cocky smirk, he knew his child would say she wouldn't do it, but Godric knew that his mate had caught her attention and she would do it. "Thalia."

Eric roared with laughter. "Oh Godric. Good luck with that one."

Godric just smirked some more. "She will do it, watch. Also do you have any trackers on your payroll?"

Eric nodded. "Already one step ahead of you. I have a really good one, he is a turned were. He mostly keeps to himself but for the right pay he will track for anyone."

"Offer him whatever he wants to have him here tomorrow night."

Eric typed some more, shooting off an email to the tracker. A moment later a reply was sent back with his agreement and Eric informed his maker.

"Good. We should head down, it's almost dawn." Godric looked towards the direction of Sookie, wishing that they had already had a blood bond, that way he wouldn't have to leave her side during the day. But since that couldn't happen right now he instead checked the doors and alarm system before heading to their sleeping quarters for the day, anxious for tomorrow night. He despised that fact that he had to go to his day rest while the person that was stalking his mate was somewhere out there, alive.  _Not for long, I'm coming for you_ was Godric's last thought before he had no more.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sookie woke up it was late morning, almost noon already. She rolled over to see if Jason was still asleep but he was no where in sight. With a long stretch she forced herself out of the comfort of the warm bed and made her way out of her room, hoping that Jason had some coffee waiting for her. Since she was still trying to wake up she failed to see the note that was on nightstand with her name on it.

As she was shuffling down the stairs, Sookie thought she heard voices other than Jason's, but dismissed that thought as just her imagination.

Jason had woken up not that long ago and was puzzled to see a note from Godric addressed to him. It had explained a few things to him, so he was not surprised when he saw other people in the house when he came downstairs. He just hoped Sookie dealt with it alright.

Jason was sitting and talking with one of the men that had come with Eric's dayman, Hayden, when he noticed that the man had stopped paying attention to him and stiffened in his chair while sniffing the air. He wondered why but his question was answered a moment later when a sleepy looking Sookie walked in, still in her night clothes with a bad case of bed hair. Jason almost laughed but his eyes zoned in on how little she was wearing and the fact that there was men in the room, men other than him and her mate.

"SOOKIE!" Jason scolded. "Go get dressed! Godric told you we would have guests and you still come down here like that?"

Sookie stared at him, unfazed by his tone and words, what he was actually saying didn't filter into her brain at the moment. "Mornin' Jase. Coffee?" She mumbled as she climbed into the bar stool next to him.

"Coffee?!" Her brother sputtered out. "You best get your ass upstairs and put on some more damn clothes." He demanded.

Hearing a low chuckle that was not her brother's, Sookie's brain finally caught up. Her eyes went around the room, she noticed one man was the one from the other night that had met Eric when they got off the plane, there was another man standing stiffly at the door to the kitchen and then another man, younger, sitting on the other side of Jason. He was the one that laughed.

Feeling her gaze on him, Hayden stopped his soft laughter and stood up to give her a small bow. "Hello ma'am, I'm Hayden, one of your new day time guards as I'm sure you already know."

"Day time guards? Jason?" She turned to her brother in confusion.

Jason wanted to groan in frustration. "Sookie, you did read the note Godric left you right?" He really didn't need to ask, he could see from her face that she did not. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to her room, letting the others know they would be right back down.

Sookie didn't protest as Jason all put dragged her along. When they reached her room he pointed to the note that she had missed and waited until she read it. Taking it, she sat down on her bed and opened it. Reading it she only got more and more confused. He didn't tell her much, only that something had happened and he would explain more when he awoke. He also asked that she and Jason stay inside today and to forgive him that he got guards for her without talking about it when her first.

Jason watched her face as she read. He knew she wouldn't like Godric doing something like this without going over it with her, but he hoped that she would just go along with it until they could at least talk to the vampire later. She finished it and threw the letter down on the bed, huffing as she did so.

"Sook? Whatcha thinking?" He cautiously asked.

"I'm thinking that he has some nerve! But nothing about him so far points to him doing something like this without a reason. So I'll go along with it for now and wait for him to explain. But God help him if he has no real reason for this!" She ranted. "Now out so I can change."

Jason grinned to himself, he half hoped Godric didn't have a reason, just so he could see his sister using her temper on someone other than him! "I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you."

Wanting to get some coffee in her and have a talk with Jason about last night, Sookie wasted no time in getting dressed. Since they would be staying around the house for the day she just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and tossed her hair up in a messy bun.

As soon as she sat back down next to her brother he was pushing a cup her way. She took a sip and shot a grin to her brother, grateful that he knew how she drank it.

After her first cup and halfway through her second, Sookie was feeling more human and took notice of the men around the room again. The man who introduced himself before was still sitting on the other side of Jason and seemed like the most friendly, so she started with him. "Hi, I'm Sookie. I'm sorry about before, mornings are not really my thing until I get some coffee in me." She sheepishly said with a smile.

Hayden gave her a cheerful smile back. "No worries ma'am, I know what you mean. I'm useless without coffee. As I was saying before, I'm Hayden Lagrange. I was contracted by Godric through Mr. Northman to be one of your day guards, providing you agree to it." He waved a hand towards the older man that had still not moved from the doorway, "That is Curtis, he is to also be one of your guards if you agree. He tends to keep to himself and doesn't talk much but will do his job well."

Sookie gave the older man a wave and a smile but only received a small nod in return. She tried not to let his personality get to her but she really wasn't used to people being that stiff.

Jason then took over for the last introduction. "And this Sook is Eric's dayman, Bobby Burnham. He came to bring us a coffee machine and some more groceries."

Bobby, Sookie noticed, was less stuffy than Curtis but still carried himself like he was one of the most important people in the room.

She dropped her shields slightly and let their thoughts into her head.

She listened to Curtis first.  _"I can see why they wanted her to have guards, but this working for vampires just isn't going to work no matter how much they are offering. I can't forget that one took my Clare from me."_  His thoughts then turned to his late wife, who was a victim of a vampire attack and was unable to be saved. She had passed away last year and the man still was grieving.

Sookie let her mind fill with Hayden's thoughts next.  _"Wow, a Fae! How freaking cool is that? She seems real nice and not uptight like I was thinking she would be. At least working with her won't be a hardship, especially not if her yummy brother will be around more. Look at those muscles!"_  Sookie tore out of her head quickly hearing how much the man enjoying looking at her brother. There was just some things she didn't need to hear. One thing she also heard was that he was a werepanther, she wondered if Eric knew that. She mentally laughed, of course he knew.

Still laughing at herself she turned to the last man, Eric's dayman.  _"Why am I sitting here? It's such a waste of time. If the blonde bimbo will just give me a list of anything else they need already, I could get out of here. Doesn't she know I have many more things to get done that are more important than sitting here waiting on her?"_  Sookie rushed to put her shields back up, she didn't want to hear anything else he thought about her.

Jason was watching his sister out of the corner of his eye and when she got the slightly glazed over, distracted look on her face, he knew what she was doing. Normally she tried to stay out of other people's thoughts but he guessed that checking them out wasn't a bad thing. Jason turned fully to face her, rudely cutting Hayden off mid sentence, when he noticed that she sat up straighter and had a glare in her eyes that he knew all too well. Someone had pissed her off.

"I'm sorry that I'm wasting your  _precious_ time Mr. Burnham, I know how valuable it is."

Bobby didn't hear the anger in her words and felt flattered that she saw his value. That was until she started speaking again.

"I'm also very sorry, I had no idea that you were waiting for a list from me. I guess you can chalk it up to me being a  _unimportant_   _blonde bimbo_  that isn't worth your time."

Watching the man pale at her words, Jason gently put his hand on her arm, hoping to calm her down some. "Sook, he's Eric's dayman, easy now."

"I-I didn't say that." Bobby tried to convincingly say, but his pale face and stutter gave him away.

Sookie agreed with a nod. "This is true, you most certainly did not Mr. Burnham. I am sure we will be fine with whatever you gave us, I am most thankful. You can leave now and do the other things that are more important than sitting here waiting on me, after all I am just some bimbo you feel is using Eric, am I not? I am sure he will be glad to hear that you are so worried about his private affairs, I'll be glad to let him know  _just_  how much you think about them."

Bobby tried his hardest not to show his fear.  _What the fuck was she? She couldn't have heard his thoughts could she?_ He started wondering who she was and if maybe she really was more important than he thought. If so, he was going to be in major trouble with Mr. Northman.

Sookie heard from his thoughts that he was trying to think of a way to make things look better, but she really wasn't in the mood. "I hope you have a good day Mr. Burnham, I'm sure you know your way out correct?"

Bobby nodded and fled the house, he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

Sookie could hear from the two guards that they had questions, but she really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. She stood up and grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting in the middle of the counter. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you have questions and concerns but I have to ask that you hold them off until later. I have a few things that need to be taken care of, so if you will excuse us. Jason, come with me."

Jason got up with a curious expression but followed anyways after Hayden informed them that one of them will stay outside and the other will be inside if they needed them.

Sookie lead Jason into Eric's study and sat down on one of the more comfortable chairs, kicking off her shoes as she did so. She watched her brother's face as he sat down near her, wondering how to bring up the topic without hurting his ego. She pulled her shields tighter so his thoughts would stay his and just dove in.

"Jase, I want to talk to you about last night, about something Godric said. He may have said it in the wrong way for you to understand since he doesn't know you, but he was correct. Humans and vampires do think differently and you wouldn't have been able to deal with they did to that man."

Jason sat up, anger filling his face. "So what, you think I can't protect you either?"

She gave him a soft smile and kept her tone even, hoping to keep him calm. "No, this isn't about protecting me. That was about punishing someone, it's two  _very_  different things. I trust you to protect me, I know you will always. But punishing someone to the point of death? I don't want to think about you doing that, it's not you."

"But it's you now right? I was there for Bill remember? How is it different for you and not me?"

"Jason, I did was what expected of me, because of who and what I am now. I'm no longer just human Sookie Stackhouse, I am Sookie Stackhouse- Brigant of the Fae. I'm not just human, I'm part super natural." She told him gently and watched his face as he caught on.

Jason sucked in air as it hit him. His sister wasn't fully human any longer. "I guess I get what you're trying to tell me. I guess I felt left out. I mean everything is changing, I don't want us to change. Like you, you went from my baby sister to like a superstar overnight, one that everyone wants a piece of. We recently just started getting back on track and close again, now all of this is going on. You're no longer just mine, I have to share you and part of me wishes that none of this ever happened. "

Sookie felt like crying at his confession. A few tears made their way down her cheeks as she went to give him a hug. "Oh Jason, you are such a silly man. We will never change, nothing can break the bond we have, it's special. You're my only brother, my only sibling. No one can compare to you. I do have new people in my life now, but they won't push you out. I forgot that while I had tons of information pushed on me, you have had none, so I understand how overwhelmed you must feel. How about we spend the afternoon talking about what I went through and learned? Then you can maybe feel more in the loop."

And they did just that. They talked for hours, Sookie explained everything she could to Jason and answered every single question he had. The whole thing made them both feel even closer and Jason felt better about his place in her life.

* * *

Eric woke to several emails and as he was answering them he read one interesting one from his dayman that made him want to talk to Sookie as soon as possible. He got dressed and met Godric on his way up to the rest of the house. They greeted each other with nods as Godric stayed silent, Eric knew that he was still furious that someone had gotten close to Sookie.

As they came into the kitchen they could smell others besides Sookie and Jason and Godric was glad to see that her guards were still around. He would meet them later but he had this deep need to see his mate first so he followed her scent with Eric behind him.

Sookie and Jason had been just hanging out in the office, joking around and just spending time together when the door open, letting in the two vampires.

Sookie almost jumped in fright when Godric appeared in front of her in just a second. One second he was in the door way, then in the next, he was standing in front of her with an expression she couldn't read. But before she could ask him what was wrong, he lifted her up and sat down on the chair she was on with her in his lap and his arms wrapped securely around her. With the close contact and the shock of how he was acting, all her shields had fallen and she could hear a few of Godric's thoughts.  _"Safe, mine, not harmed, mine, MINE!"_

His thoughts and how he was acting made her worry. It also made her think that something had to have happened, maybe he really did have a valid reason for the guards. She felt his arms become looser around her and she twisted to look in his eyes.

"Godric?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

The vampire leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched, inhaled her scent deeply and kissed her lightly before answering her. "Hello my dear. I've missed you."

His sweet words did nothing to stop her worries, in fact they only made them worse.

Seeing Sookie still staring at him, waiting for answers, Godric knew he best just explain. "I'm sure you noticed the guards when you woke up." Sookie's only reply was a 'duh' look. "We had an incident last night that called for them. I know it was done without talking to you about it, but I really didn't have no choice."

Sookie glared at Jason, wondering for the first time if he knew what had happened. But one look at his face let her know that he was in the dark as well. Although Eric's face showed nothing, she could tell that he however, did know. "What happened last night?"

"While Eric and I went out last night, someone came into the house." Godric ignored Sookie's gasp and carried on. "We don't know why or who but they came in and took at least one photograph of you and Jason sleeping. They left it on the front door with a note for us to find."

"What the fucking hell?" Jason yelled and jumped out of his chair.

"Godric, how did they get in?" Sookie wondered if it was someone they knew. She noticed Godric and Eric look at each other before answering.

"Sookie I'm so very sorry, they got in because of me."

Sookie looked at him confused, how was it his fault?

"I put another before you. In my excitement to get to the bar, I didn't even lock the door behind us or make sure that the alarm was on. I'm so very sorry Sookie."

Sookie listened to what Godric was admitting and while she was upset, she didn't blame Godric. It could have happened to any of them. She made sure that Godric was looking in her eyes so that he could hopefully see the truth in her words, "Godric, don't blame yourself, I don't. Any one of us could have left and not locked the door, it happens."

Godric still didn't feel less guilty and still had another fear on his mind, one he did not want to voice for the others to hear.

 _"I failed in protecting you. What if the person wanted to harm you? I failed and I almost lost you."_  He spoke into her mind.

She understood his feelings. Vampires, just like the Fae, took great care in taking care of people they saw as theirs. If anything happened to what they saw as theirs, they took full blame and felt that it was a personal failure.

_"It's ok, I understand how you feel but you did not fail. I'm here and I wasn't harmed. We can call this a learning experience and make sure to learn from it. We now know to be extra safe and careful."_

A learning experience? The thought almost made him laugh. He thought that after more than two thousand years he was done learning but here comes this little Fae telling him differently.

He gave her a nod that was almost not noticed by the other two in the room with them before speaking out loud again. "What did you think about the guards?"

Sookie gathered her thoughts before giving him an answer. "Well I didn't spend that much time talking with them, though Jason did. However, I did read their thoughts briefly." She looked down at her eyes feeling a little guilt.

Eric spoke up for the first time since they came in. "What did you hear?"

"Well the older one won't work out. While he seemed nice, he doesn't feel comfortable working with vampires and making him would only cause him to not do the job right. The younger one seemed fine as well as capable from what I could see in the short glimpse. He also knew what I was and thought it was cool." She kept quiet about his thoughts on Jason, she didn't want to give away his secrets unless they had to deal with her or the job.

Godric thought over what she said and knew that they would let the older one go. If he didn't want to work for them, he would not force him to.

"Sookie, by any chance did you also listen in to my dayman?" Eric inquired.

Sookie couldn't tell if he was upset by the fact that she might have or not, but she couldn't lie. "I'm sorry for that, but yes, I did."

"Oh no, don't be. I just wanted to know what happened. He emailed me after he left here telling me that he would be available anytime you needed his services and that he didn't mean to offend my house guest."

Sookie blushed deeply at the reminder of her short fuse that morning and Jason laughed loudly.

"I guess you sure told him off Sook!" Jason managed to get out in between laughs as he told Eric and Godric the story of what happened. When he was finished, neither vampire looked impressed with Bobby.

Eric was seething. How dare Bobby even think that he was more important than someone actually staying in his house. Bobby had been with him for awhile now and knew that he never had humans over before, so they had to be important. He made mental plans to have a talk with Bobby later, if he was going to act like this, maybe a new dayperson would be needed.

While Godric stayed and talked with Sookie and Jason, Eric went to talk to the guards. He was shockingly nice in letting Curtis know that he wouldn't be needed and telling Hayden that he was hired. Eric told Hayden to follow him back to the office and made sure to fill him in, if he was to protect Sookie, he needed to know about all threats.

They had just got done explaining all that Hayden needed to know when the door bell rang and Eric left them to go let in the tracker.

Following Eric was a man only slightly taller than Sookie but built like he was carved from stone, it was like he was nothing but muscle. It made for an intimidating look but his face softened it, he had a very young looking face. Eric introduced the were turned vampire, Robert, to everyone and explained that he needed to smell them to match up the scents he smelled around the house.

After Robert took a sniff of everyone, he made his way upstairs to the room they told him to go into. Everyone was shocked when almost immediately after he left, he was back.

Robert didn't even wait for any of them to ask any questions. "I was able to recognize the scent easily. She is a vampire that works for your queen."

The news didn't really come as a surprise to the vampires, they expected that the queen would be making a move sooner than later.

"What is her name?" Godric asked the tracker.

"She goes by Amber currently, she changes her name every decade or so."

Eric thought of all the vampires the queen had normally around her. "I don't think I know her. What does she do for the queen?"

"Mainly she is the queen's personal tracker. But there are rumors that she also does the queen's really dirty work behind the scenes, the things that the queen wants to make absolutely sure won't come back to her. That may be why you haven't heard of her before, it's very rare that she is seen in public with the queen, she stays in the shadows."

Sookie didn't even blink at the news, just huffed angrily. "Well since she came here, I'm guessing Bill went to the queen. Looks like they are wasting no time. I hope my house is finished soon." She flushed slightly and sent a guilty look towards Eric. "Not that I'm not thankful that you let us stay here Eric. But I would just feel better being behind the wards and protections at home."

Eric sent her a reassuring smile back. "I understand Sookie. I'll call and check on the status, see if we can do something to speed it up."

Godric stood up and looked at the tracker. "Thank you for your help. If you follow me, I'll handle your payment." He then nodded at Robert to follow him out of the room, but to his surprise, the tracker didn't move.

Robert hadn't paid that much attention to the others in the room the first time he came in, but when he came back he did. He noticed a were standing close to the fae, the  _royal_  fae. He also noticed the human in the room but paid him no mind. Instead all of his attention went to the fae. Robert heard the ancient vampires words and answered him without looking at him, keeping his gaze still on the fae. "No need for payment. I'm interested in something else."

At his statement Hayden moved slightly to stand in front of Sookie, just as Robert started taking a few steps closer to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hayden didn't even give anyone a chance to react to the new vampire's words. As soon as he took another step towards Sookie, Hayden wasted no time and instantly shifted. He didn't even stop to take anything off, so the result was flying pieces of clothing that slowly floated down to the floor like confetti around the werepanther that was now standing in front of Sookie, baring his teeth at the tracker.

Eric knew Robert well, knew that he meant no one any harm but wished that the tracker had acted with more sense than he was showing. He quickly moved in front of Robert and laid a hand on his chest to stop his forward movement.

Robert gave a questioning look to Eric but a reply wasn't necessary as the tracker finally took notice of the tension that the room was thick with. The menacing growls from the werepanther in front of him and the feeling that he was about to be attacked by the vampire behind him clued him in. He immendently dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"I apologize, I mean the Lady no harm." Robert spoke out.

"Maybe you should explain your comment then." Godric managed to ask even though he was still ready to attack.

"I meant that I was more interested in meeting the Lady than in payment. It's worth more." Robert confessed. "That's all I was doing. I was going to go and greet her, not attack her."

"Ok, so assumptions got made but thankfully no blood was shed today." Sookie tried to lighten up the mood by joking.

She winced when she heard Hayden's voice very loudly voicing a question. "Eric, can you go out to Hayden's car and get the bag he has in the back seat please? He has another pair of clothes that he can change into."

Eric looked hesitantly towards Robert and Godric but did as Sookie asked. He dropped the clothes off in a nearby room and went back in to stand next to Sookie.

"My Lady, may I present Robert. Robert, this is Sookie Brigant."

Sookie gave Robert her hand for him to shake but instead he placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "My Lady, it is such an honor to meet you. If you ever need anything, I am at your disposal."

Sookie had no idea what to say to that. "Thank you, we will keep that in mind." She hoped that was the proper response, she really did need to learn supernatural politics and such soon. "Actually Robert, could you tell us all you know about Amber? How much of a threat is she? How loyal is she to the Queen?"

Godric raised an eyebrow at her questions, impressed in them. He could also tell that Eric was as well.

The tracker gave them all of the information that he knew, a rough guess at her age, vampires she associated with, etc. "She can be a major threat, she plays by no rules but her own. As for her loyalty, it is to Louisiana." Robert revealed.

Eric was first to pick up on the meaning behind the carefully worded statement. So this Amber was not loyal to the Queen, but to the state. This was very good to know.

They talked to the tracker for a bit longer and then thanking him for his help before sending him on his way with a promise that they would call on him again if they had need of him.

After he left, Eric was on the phone calling about Sookie's house, seeing how close it was to being finished.

"Good news," He said as he hung up the phone. "The house will be done tomorrow at noon. It only needs to be furnished."

Sookie felt both relieved that her house was done and she could go back home, as well as saddened by the thought. What if Godric changed his mind and wouldn't want to live there with her?

Godric pushed aside all her worries quickly and unintentionally, "That is very good news, I'll be glad to have Sookie behind the safety of the wards. I'm sure Sookie is glad that we will be going home too."

_Home._ He said home. She felt like a weight was lifted from her and she gave him a nod with a huge smile.

"Well since this is your last night, would you all like to go with me to the club? I fear what Pam has done in my place and need to check in."

"I would like to go in, even if just for a moment. I have to speak with someone." Godric answered Eric. "Hayden, I would like it if you went with us. I'm going to see about a night guard for Sookie and you should meet them."

Hayden agreed to go with them and joined Sookie, Godric and Eric to the club. Jason was going to go enjoy their last night here with some female he met and said he would see Sookie in the morning.

When they got to the club, Eric left them at his private booth and went off in search of Pam.

Hayden and Sookie both ordered drinks when a waitress came over but Godric turned the offer of a blood down. They made small talk while Godric looked around the bar for the one he wanted to talk to. In no time he found her and when their eyes met he raised his hand and asked her to come over. The other vampire looked mildly surprised but very interested as she made her way over to them.

Sookie noticed her and gave her a smile. Hayden however, knew her by reputation and was instantly on guard while silently, and slightly, afraid.

Thalia stopped in front of the booth and tilted her head in greeting, "Godric, Lady Brigant, panther."

Still smiling Sookie greeted her back. "Thalia, it's lovely to see you again. I was worried about you the other night, but Godric said you would be fine, I'm glad to see that he was right. And please, it's just Sookie."

Godric gestured to the empty seat in the booth next to Hayden, across from him and Sookie and waited until the other vampire sat down before addressing her.

"Thalia, I'm going to get right to the point. Sookie needs a night guard. I want you to work for me as her main night guard."

"I'm sorry but no. I work for only two vampires. My area sheriff and the leader of my state. I will work for no other."

Thalia didn't even bat an eyelash after her words and kept her face blank as she continued to look at Godric for a few seconds before dismissing him and looked to Sookie. She could tell by the look on the fae's face that she had no prior knowledge of this. Thalia watched Sookie's face as she took in her refusal and wondered what the little spit fire would do next.

Sookie asked the question the vampire knew was coming. "Would you work for a fae?"

"Lady Brigant," She started and ignored Sookie's glare at not using her name. "Do you know who I am?"

Sookie answered in the negative, wondering where the vampire was going with this.

"I'm know as one of the most ruthless and deadly vampires in this area. Does that bother you?"

Sookie thought on the question. "Not really. It's in your nature to be deadly and if you are more ruthless than others, then I guess you have your own reasons to be that way. But it doesn't bother me, unless you mean to harm me. Do you?"

Thalia let out a small half chuckle. "No little one, I do not. But even your panther is scared of me, that alone should concern you."

Sookie glanced at Hayden and could see that she was right, he did look pretty shaken up. But she already told Thalia that she wasn't bothered so she was confused on why she would push the subject. She stared back at the vampire, unfazed to see that the vampire was staring right back at her. "So why should it concern me if you mean me no harm?" Sookie questioned before pushing more. "See, I think your reputation must be made up of rumors because here you are sitting with me and trying to tell me of how scared of you I  _should_  be. That's not what a ruthless vampire would do. I think your cute, kind of like a declawed kitten, " Sookie dared to purr out as she looked dead in Thalia's eyes.

The silence around then was deafening as the sounding undead bar occupants listened to Sookie taunt one of the vampires that even most of them ignored and stayed away from. They all waited with bated breath to see what Thalia would do, even Godric was mentally wondering what Sookie was thinking. Sookie however, was still sitting with her back straight and looking unfazed.

When Thalia tilted her head back, roaring with laughter that made her whole body shake, Sookie was the only one not expecting a different outcome.

After Thalia stopped laughing, she wiped a few bloody tears that had escaped and looked back at the little fae that she knew was going to bring so much change to their world. She knew she would end up working for her but didn't want to give in just yet as she was enjoying their playful banter.

"Tell me something little fae."

"Sure." Sookie waited to see what would be asked.

"Tell me why."

"Why?" Sookie wasn't expecting that. "Why do I want you to work for me?"

Thalia smirked. "No. Why would I want to work for you?"

Sookie took in the challenge in her eyes and smiled. It wasn't often someone could surprise her in a conversation. It certainly was interesting not being able to read the thoughts before they came out. She was really starting to enjoy talking with vampires more and more.

"Well why not? I'm fae royalty, of course you want to work for me." Sookie pretended to preen and laughed when she failed. "Or if you want a real reason I'll tell you why. I can promise you that you will never be bored, this job will keep you on your toes. If the thrill of doing something new doesn't make your undead heart beat, well, there is other benefits of being around me. But I don't share those with just anyone."

"Oh really princess? What sort of benefits?"

Sookie held up her hand and placed it near Thalia's face. Looking serious, she said softly, "Trust me", as she put her palm on the vampire's forehead and gave a slightly mental push.

Thalia gasped as for the first time since she was human she saw the sun, the clear blue sky, people walking in daylight. That was a gift enough but then she heard the fae's voice in her head. "Daylight. Daylight is a benefit I can offer. I'm not sure if I can make it permanent for anyone other than Godric, but I found out recently that I can do it for short periods of time to others, very short periods of time and I would have to be with you the whole time I think. I haven't tried it yet and no one else knows. I'm trusting you not to make this known, I hope I'm not wrong about you." With a small mental tug, Sookie pulled out of Thalia's head.

Sookie wasn't lying, she did just figure it out. While thinking over a few things earlier that day she went back over some of the things she had learned. She remembered that her magic worked with her will, her want, and just about anything she wanted, she could do. She had not tried it yet, but she had no doubt that if she touched a vampire and willed her magic, she could walk in the daylight with a vampire but only as long as they remained touching and not for very long. She knew she needed to learn how to work her magic and what better way than to give to others? But Sookie also knew she had to be careful. While she wanted to be able to use her magic correctly and well, she also knew that it was power and power corrupted. She would have to be careful and not let it go to her head.

While Sookie was giving herself a mental reminder to talk to Godric about her worries, Thalia was gazing at her with wide eyes. Thalia had no words to describe what she had just seen, as well as heard. She did know one thing though. Sookie was something she doubted none of them had ever seen before. She was done pretending that she didn't have an answer for the fae.

Sookie shook herself out of her head when she noticed Thalia getting out of the booth and stood up as well, ready to offer more. She liked Thalia and wanted to get along with anyone that guarded or worked for them. She had another offer on the tip of her tongue but it wasn't needed.

Thalia got out of the booth, stood in front of Sookie and bowed. "My Lady, it would be my honor to work for you."

Sookie beamed and almost hugged the vampire but was stopped by Godric who tugged her arms back to her sides. "That is great news! Please come sit back down." Thalia did so and Sookie looked at Godric, who was looking back at her with a smile. "Thalia, I know you said you don't work for any other vampires, but I have to tell you that I'm new to all of this. I don't know what I'm doing, or even what to do with guards. Would you be willing to work with Godric? Let him tell you what he thinks we need, what to do, etc? I'm afraid that if I told you what to do, I'd have you sitting with me every night watching movies or something and I don't think that is supposed to happen." Sookie said with a blush, still embarrassed at her lack of knowledge over some things.

Thalia took in the uncertain look her new boss had and understood, she was new to all of this afterall. "As long as I work for you I can take work with him. As a vampire I can relate to his need to have his mate well protected so that will work in our favor."

Sookie let herself breathe a little easier. She had worried for a moment that Thalia would turn them down.

Godric was happy with the outcome as well, he didn't care who the vampire worked for, as long as she was guarding Sookie. Glad that they got what they came for, he was now ready to go. He gave Sookie a small nudge with his hip to get her attention. "Come beautiful, let's go tell Eric that Thalia will be working for us and head back to his place. There are some things we should discuss with your new guards in private." He then turned to the other vampire and then still slightly scared werepanter. "Thalia, Hayden, would you please accompany us back to Eric's house? Our talk shouldn't take long." Both gave nods of agreement and followed behind them as the walked back to Eric's office.

Godric knocked then entered, not bothered by the fact that he might have walked in on a meeting or something else. But it turned out that only Eric and Pam were in the office, going over some paperwork.

Eric glanced up as they walked in and grinned when he saw Sookie. "Well look at that Pam, my mom and dad have come to see me at work! Isn't that the sweetest?"

Pam gave a slight nod of respect to Godric, followed by a deeper head bow to Sookie. "Hello Godric, My Lady."

Sookie rolled her eyes at Eric. "Eric, don't call me that. Hello Pam." Sookie was still upset at Pam and had tensed up as soon as she saw that she was in the room, which did not go past her new guards. But she told herself that as long as Pam was civil to her, she would do the same.

Sookie went to sit down on the couch while her guards remained standing near the now closed door. Godric remained standing as he talked to Eric.

"Eric, we will be going back to your home shortly. We need to fill Thalia and Hayden in with everything and I thought it would be best if Sookie marked them in private."

"Before you leave, can I have a few moments of Sookie's time?"

Godric could do nothing but agree, he trusted that his child had no ill intent towards his mate. Looking at Sookie, he could see that she also had no problems with staying longer.

"Sure Eric, what do you need?"

Before answering Sookie, Eric opened up a drawer and took some papers out and then went to sit next to her.

"First, here is the check I owe you." He began, as he handed her the papers one by one. "This is information for a company that will give you a new driveway and bill me, just call them when your ready. This is all that I previously owed you, but this check is for the work you did in here the other night."

Sookie took what was owed to her with no problem, they did have a deal. But the check for the other night had her stumped.

"Eric I'm glad you are paying me and honoring our deal, but the other night I wasn't working for you. I won't take money for that. I'm just glad no one else was hurt. Did you ever find out who the vampire was that had already been drained? Did you contact anyone that might have worried over them?" Sookie inquired as she handed the second check back to him.

Eric almost started to laugh at the question of notifying a vampires next to kin before seeing that Sookie was serious. "I'm afraid we have not. We have a few leads but nothing definite yet. I thought that's what you would say about the second check so already I went ahead and donated that money to your old high school's football team."

Sookie was delighted with what Eric had done. "Oh Eric did you really? Thank you, that's wonderful! I was planning on donating money to them and maybe buying them equipment or something, maybe you can help me with that?"

Eric was amused with Sookie's delight of something so small. "Sure, I could do that. Let me know when and I'll make myself available for you."

Pam took the break in their conversation to step forward and got Sookie's attention.

Thalia, seeing Sookie tense up again, took a step forward as well.

Knowing what Pam had planned, Eric patted Sookie on the arm in hopes that she would calm down.

"My Lady?"

"Yes Pam?" Sookie acknowledged her, wondering what she wanted.

"Dear Abby talks about forgiveness and making amends and I want to do that. I know that you understand punishment when it's due, but I have also come to realize that it bothered you more because it was someone you loved. I won't pretend to know what you felt at seeing your friend like you did, but I'm guessing it was terrifying for a human." Pam paused for a moment to make sure Sookie was still listening.

Sookie was still listening, but also crying a little at the mental pictures that started when she figured out what Pam was talking about.

Thalia looked at Godric when Sookie started to visibly get upset but Godric shook his head at her, so Thalia stayed where she was but confused why Godric was letting someone upset his mate.

"I am willing to pay for your friend to go to therapy if he wishes, or I can glamour him, in front of you, to forget what happened. I read that humans react differently to trauma so I don't know the best course of action but I thought of a few things. I heard on your phone call that he seemed to enjoy shoe shopping, so I have opened a few accounts for him at my favorite shoe stores, I know I personally love retail therapy."

Sookie was pleasantly stunned having not in a million years expected this from Pam. "I know he will say no to the glamour and I think he would turn down therapy as well. The retail therapy however he would enjoy. I talked with him about it the other day, he was still understandable upset about it. But when I told him everything that was going on, he told me that he would try to move past it since he wasn't going anywhere and knew that you would be in my life from now on."

Pam let herself relax some, she had been trying to find some way to make it up to Sookie or at least be on civil terms with her for days.

"I'm proud that he is able to move forward and happy that you are trying to make amends." Sookie paused trying to word her next thoughts. "Since he's my best friend I won't be getting rid of him and since I have to have you in my life I know there will be times when you will be around each other. But just because you did one good deed doesn't take away the horrible things you did. I still don't trust you around my family and friends. Tell me something honestly Pam," Pam nodded that she would. "What would have happened to him had I not been needed to go after Godric?"

Pam quickly looked to her sire, unsure of what she should say. Eric's face took on a pained look briefly before giving her a nod to go head and answer.

"The plan was for me to kill him." Pam admitted.

Sookie couldn't help the choked gasp that came out when her fears got proved. She had wondered just how close she had came to losing Lafayette and now she knew for sure. "Thank you for being honest."

Godric had let Pam say her piece but he could tell that Sookie was ready to leave. He went over and pulled Sookie up off the couch. "It's late and we still have things to do. We'll take our leave now." They said their farewells and left the club.

On the way back to Eric's the ride was passed in a comfortable silence. When they got back they told Hayden and Thalia everything they needed to know, answered their questions and gave them a few orders. Hayden would arrive in the morning and stay with Sookie until the vampires woke, then when Thalia joined them they would all make their way to Bon Temps so they would know where their main residence was. They also made plans to put the word out to get a few more day and night guards over the next few days.

After talking about everything that was necessary, Godric reminded Sookie about giving them the royal guard tattoo.

Sookie flushed bright pink that she had to be reminded as she asked for their right wrists. She let her magic out a little, letting it push lightly into their skin. When she was done, she sat back with a smile. "There, all done."

Thalia and Hayden looked at their new tattoo's, both taking pride in the now red star with purple lettering inside it on their wrists.

Some small talk later and then Godric was showing the guards out, telling them goodnight.

Godric went back to Sookie, happy to see that she was still up for the night as he still had something else to tell her.

"Sookie my dear, tomorrow night will be our first night together in our new home. If your ready, I also wanted to start our bonding process. Tomorrow can be the first step towards a complete blood bond between us. What do you think?"

Nervously she thought about it. "I'm ready, I think we both are. But I don't know if I'm ready for full sex quite yet."

"That's fine my dear, not to worry. I read up on taking things slow. Sharing blood is normally a sexual experience but I promise that we won't take it too far tomorrow."

Sookie gulped, suddenly very much aware that tomorrow night their relationship was going to change, this time in a sexual way. Was she really ready?


	19. Chapter 19

Sookie got up in the morning still feeling tired, she had tossed and turned for most of the night, nervous and anxious about starting their bond. But as she woke up and got out of bed she promised herself that she would try not to think of it much, or else she would be a wreck by that evening. Feeling hungry, Sookie got ready to head down for some breakfast when she found a note tapped to the back of it with her name on it. curiously, she opened it.

  
_Sookie,_   
_Good morning my lovely, I hope you had a pleasant night. I know that you might have some worries over tonight and since I am not there with you to chase away those fears, I planned a few surprises for you to hopefully keep your mind off of it. I hope that you are not mad at me and enjoy your day. I do have a request however, please take Hayden with you today. He is here for a reason._

_Yours, Godric_

That sneaky little vampire, she wondered what he had planned for her. Now even more ready to start her day, she finally made her way to the kitchen with her note still in her hand. To her shock and complete joy, there was not two men in the kitchen but three. Sitting there having coffee with her brother and Hayden was none other than,

"Lafayette!" Sookie squealed while going up to him for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's rude, is that how you greet guests these days?" Lafayette smiled at her with a teasing look.

"Of course not! I'm very happy to see you, I'm just shocked."

"Me too sug, me too. Color me surprised when your vampire called me last night asking me if I was free today and if I wanted to spend the day with you. Spend the day with my best friend? Who was I to say no to that?"

Sookie felt a wave of adoration fill her as she thought of what Godric did for her, it really was such a nice gesture.

"I'm so happy he did! Well we can get the day started after I get some breakfast. And good morning Jase, Hayden."

Both men greeted her back and everyone talked about small topics while Sookie ate.

"So, what are the plans for today?"

Hayden turned so that he was facing her and pulled out a tablet. "You guys have appointments at 2 at a spa. I also have a list of stores that Godric gave me, he suggested you might want to go to them. Also if you want to go out for lunch he gave me a list of restaurants in this area that the internet recommended."

Neither of the other two men looked up at the plans so Sookie figured they already knew. A day with Lafayette and Jason sounded great, no matter what they did. But a day at the spa with them? That sounded too good to pass up.

"A spa day? With you two? Oh man this has to be the best day ever. Hey Jase, are you doing to get your nails done too?" Sookie giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" Jason sputtered. "Hell no. That shit's for you and Laf."

Still fighting her giggles at the mental picture of Jason getting her nails done, she looked over to Lafayette. Her Laf, most likely the only friend she had left. Before she could follow that train of thought too much, she shook herself out of it. She would not ruin today by thinking of her ex-friends.

"So Hayden, do you have a schedule for me to follow on that or something?" She asked, remember that he had looked at the tablet before telling her about the plans.

"Actually, sort of, yes. I have calendars on it for you, Godric and Eric, as well as for myself and Thalia. It was something I believe Pam came up with so that everyone knows what everyone else has planned. On the list of stores to go to I have an electronics store listed, Godric thought you might like to get one of your own and possibly a laptop. He left me a very detailed email." Hayden said dryly as he remembered the long email he read early that morning.

Sookie didn't know how she felt to hear that it was Pam's idea. As much as she wanted to hate the idea on principal, she knew that she couldn't be that childish and petty as it was really a good idea.

"Well I guess we should get started, sounds like we have a long day ahead of us. I'm going to go get changed and then we can hit the stores before lunch. How does that sound?"

Lafayette looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course that sounds great to me. I was born ready to shop!"

Jason looked less thrilled with the idea but nodded along.

* * *

Sam Merlotte was normally a very easy going guy. He was well liked by just about everyone and was always polite to every customer that came into his bar. That used to give him a sense of pride but lately all he could feel was sorrow and failure. He failed one of his employees, no, one of his friends, all because he trusted the words of a vampire. He had no excuses. He honestly had no idea what made him listen to Bill and trust in what he was saying, but he did. He did and now he had lost not only Sookie but Lafayette as well. Seeing Sookie with his own eyes, realizing what a huge mistake he made had really changed him. No longer was he the guy with a smile for everyone. Now he was miserable and cranky.

Sam cleaned off the bar in front of him while he halfway listened to what was going on around him. As he heard Tara's voice his back stiffened.

_"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes! She was standing there on her porch with her bags packed and two vampers standing with her. Can you believe sweet little Sookie got tangled up in all that mess?"_

Sam wanted to go over and correct her and smack their heads, hers and the people listening to her, nodding along with her words. But what could he say? 'Oh she's a fae and it's not as it seems?' Yeah, that would go over real well.

He just hoped that one day he would be able to try and repair his friendship with Sookie.

* * *

Sookie felt like hurricane Lafayette had come into her life and was never going to let her get off. As soon as he heard that Hayden had a list of stores, he dragged Sookie from shop to shop. Not that she was unhappy with the way her day was going, she was enjoying it. It was just more shopping in one day than she had ever done.

They stopped at a bookstore where Sookie had to be pulled from before she spent the whole day in it. The group also made their way down a street that had a bunch of small mom & pop stores and had a blast looking through them and finding small items that each of them liked.

After a quick lunch at one of the smaller cafe's on the list from Godric, they made their way to the electronic store. It was only a few hours before they had to be at the spa and Sookie felt that this was going to be the last stop. Jason was going to go nuts in it and even Lafayette was getting excited as he told Sookie about possibly getting a karaoke machine.

Since she expected it, it came to no surprise when they got to the store that Jason quickly left them and made his way to the flat screen TV's. Sookie knew that he would be picking one out for his house, as well as for her house. She had tried not to listen in on his thoughts but that was one pretty strong and it came across loud and clear. Lafayette also left to go check out whatever it was he was after.

Sookie stood near the doors, unsure of where to start. She had never had this kind of money before and didn't have a clue where to start.

Hayden seemed to catch her unease. "Sookie? Do you want me to show you around?"

"Would you please? I feel a bit lost. How about we go check out the computers, I guess having one at home wouldn't be that bad."

Hayden started walking them towards the laptops, "Sure they are this way. Did you also want to check out a tablet? Or you can upgrade your cellphone and be able to use the same information on it. I think that's how Godric will be accessing it, by his cell phone."

Feeling not up to date on any electronic devices, Sookie felt lost. "Um to be honest I'm not sure. What would be better? If I'm going to get a laptop, what would be the point of a tablet?"

Hayden tried not to chuckle at her as she stood in the middle of the aisle with her head tilted in confusion. "Well a tablet can be used for other things and is much easier to carry around with you. You can get one that you can add books to, seeing how much you loved that bookstore that feature might be appealing to you. You can also play games on them, listen to music, watch movies and tons more. But you can also do most of that with a cellphone, although a tablet screen is slightly larger making it easier to read on. I myself have a cell, the tablet and a laptop at home. It depends on the person. How about we take a look? You can see for yourself."

Trying not to feel like she was in over her head, Sookie let Hayden lead them to the laptops first. It took over an hour and gave Sookie a headache, but she finally (with the help of Hayden) picked out a laptop with all the extras she needed, a tablet and upgraded her cell phone. After adding all the protection plans, Sookie felt faint as she handed over one of her new bank cards. She was dishing out more money than she used to spend on food in one month!

Hayden took her bags for her and they made their way back through the store to try and find her brother and friend. They found Lafayette first, he was walking around with his own bags, trying to find them.

"Hey Sook, I was just trying to find you. Guess what? I got us a karaoke machine!"

Sookie smiled at how happy he seemed. "Us? What do you mean us?"

Lafayette batted his highly made up eye lashes at her and gave her a wink. "For us, for your house! I thought it would be fun to do when we have our dinners or something." He laughed at her look and gave her a teasing look in return. "Ok maybe not for you because we all know how horrible you sing!"

Laughing at how true that was, Sookie lead them to where she figured her brother was.

Jason pulled Sookie over to him when he saw them and pointed to two different TV's. "Glad you came, now I don't have to pick for you. What one do you think will look better in your living room?"

Sookie looked between the two and the only difference she could see was that one was big and the other was a bit bigger. "Jase, how about you pick it out for me? I'm about all shopped out and really I have no idea what to look for in a TV. Are you sure I even need a new one?"

Jason was startled. "Not need a new one? Sook the one you have now is the same one Gran has had for years. Yes you need a new one. Just think about it, imagine sitting in one of these after one of our dinners, with a beer and watching the game." Jason sighed happily at his daydreams.

Sookie gave him a fake scowl, "So what you really mean is that YOU need a new TV at MY house."

"Ok maybe. But that's besides the point. I still say you need a new one because the other one is way outdated. Now that I think of it, we need to replace like everything in your house."

Sookie took a step back and held up her hand. "Whoa cowboy. Settle down before you start planning to replace the rest of my belongings. I'll agree to the TV but that's all. Pick the ones you want and let's head out. I'm dying to get to the spa."

Jason seemed gloomy at the thought of leaving the electronic store to go to the spa but did as his sister commanded.

The closer they got to the spa, the more thrilled Sookie felt.

Their time at the spa was just what Sookie needed. She got fully pampered and walked out feeling like she was beautiful and floating on cloud nine.

* * *

Godric felt his body humming with excitement the moment he rose. Since it was still too early to leave his daychamber, he decided to waste some time by getting a few things done that he wanted to get out of the way so he could spend more time with Sookie over the next few days. He pulled out his laptop and ordered some bedroom furniture, bookcases and anything else he could think of for his daychamber at their house.  _Their house_. He paused and let that thought sink in. He couldn't believe he was about to move in with a human, well not a full human anyways. Honestly Godric was excited for this next step in his life. For so many years he had just been doing the same thing, this was his chance at something new and exciting.

After ordering everything and having it delivered to their house in a few days, he gave himself a mental note to tell Sookie about it so it wouldn't be a surprise to her.

Speaking of Sookie, Godric could hear that they just came into the house. Looking at the time, he realized that shortly he could leave so he went to go shower to waste the rest of the time.

* * *

Sookie and Jason said their goodbyes to Lafayette outside of Eric's home as he was not ready to face Eric just yet. But Sookie made him promise that he would stop by soon now that they would be moving back in, as she wanted Lafayette and Godric to meet.

The guys left all of the bags in Eric's SUV that Hayden had used to drive them around and they followed Sookie inside.

Jason went right into the kitchen, declaring that he was starving. Sookie laughed at him, but went after him, hungry as well.

Opening the fridge she saw that they had the right ingredients to make them some omelets. "Jase, Hayden, you want an omelet?"

"Sure Sook, thanks!" Jason eagerly nodded his head.

Hayden declined the offer saying that it was almost time to go and he would eat later.

Sookie was just finishing up washing the dishes when she felt a breeze go by her and felt someone standing next to her. She was turning and grinning at the same time.

"Hi Godric! Thank you so much for today!" Sookie closed the distance between them ad gave him a hug, which he eagerly excepted, pulling her closer to him.

Godric took a deep lung full of air as he smelled in the lovely creature in his arms. She smelled like her normal scents but mixed in was her brother, the werepanther, another male who he figured was her friend along with oils and chemicals from the spa.

"Hello min kära. You're welcome, did you enjoy yourself?"

"What does that mean? And what language is that? I did! I got a ton of books from one of the bookshops you suggested and we bought so much at the electronic store! Speaking of, I need to thank Pam for that idea about the calendars, I really like it, it will be so useful."

"It's Swedish and it means 'my dear'." Godric explained before kissing her softly but briefly. "I'm glad to hear you had a good time, I can't wait to see what you bought."

"Can I show you when we get home? We left everything in Eric's car because Jason went overboard and dragging it back and forth would be a pain."

Curious on what her brother bought, Godric turned to him. "What did you end up buying Jason?"

Jason snickered as Sookie huffed at him. "I bought a TV for myself." Jason paused and Godric didn't see what part of that would make Sookie irritated at him. "And I bought you two a TV, trust me man, it was a necessary purchase." He swore.

Godric couldn't stop the happiness that floated through him at Jason's words. Jason had referred to the TV as for  _them_ , not just Sookie. A feeling of acceptance also flew over him making him smile.

Hayden stood up to leave now that that Godric was up. He said good night to everyone, telling Sookie that he would see her in the morning.

Coming up behind them Eric started to laugh as he teased his maker. "Well, well, check out my dad with all of his happy feelings. It's almost enough to make me puke up rainbows and sunshine."

As he passed Sookie on the way to the fridge to get a TruBlood, Eric patted her on the head in a greeting. "Hello mother. May I just say that you looked radiant, your glowing."

Sookie tried to slap his hands away as he ruffled her hair and gave a small growl at what he called her. "Eric!" Sookie scolded him even as she was fighting a grin. Even at the name she didn't fall out of her happy and relaxed state. "Thank you, it was a lovely experience. I'll have to go sometime again."

The blood in Eric's hand made her remember something else. "Oh!" She called out. "Godric, I wasn't sure what brand of blood you drank but I ordered a few cases of TruBlood to be delivered tomorrow morning. I figured even if you didn't like it, it would be good to have some on hand."

Godric was flattered that she had thought of that. "Thank you min kära, I appreciate it. I had planned on asking Eric's dayman to order some but now I don't need to."

Sookie's happy mood faded at his statement. "Why would you need to ask his dayman to do something for you?"

Godric looked at her in confusion. "Sookie, who else would I ask? I don't have a dayman of my own here yet." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason face palm at his words and shake his head.

"Who else?!" Sookie hissed at him. "Hello! You have someone standing right in front of you! You don't need to ask someone else to take care of you, that's what I'm here for!"

Now Godric could tell why Jason was shaking his head at him, he had offended his mate. He quickly pulled an almost unwilling Sookie back into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sookie, I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I do have someone else I can ask, someone that's not being paid to do things for me."

Sookie put her arms around him and hugged him back, accepting his apology and understanding at once. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. What are the plans for tonight?" She asked, to move them off the dayman topic.

"I thought we would finish packing up everything and head back to Bon Temps shortly. Eric's letting me borrow his SUV until I go buy a car, so we'll drop Jason off at his house and then head home. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Sounds good to me." Sookie agreed.

Godric already had this stuff packed so he helped Sookie gather up all of her belongings and then emptying out the kitchen when Eric reminded him that he had no use for any of the food. Between the vampires the SUV got loaded fast and before they knew it, it was time to go.

Eric bid them all farewell, telling them that they would no doubt be seeing him soon.

Godric got the Stackhouse siblings into the vehicle and they took off, heading back to Bon Temps. The ride was mostly spent with Sookie telling Godric about their day, with Jason interrupting every so often with an added comment. It wasn't until they had dropped Jason and all of his stuff of at his house that Sookie started getting nervous again.

Seeing her fidget and twist her fingers in her hands, Godric reached over and grabbed one of her hands into his and intertwined their fingers together.

"Sookie, relax. If you don't want to, we don't even have to do anything."

Sookie felt like she could breathe easier the second he grabbed her hand. "No it's not that. It's, well, I'm not sure what to do." She admitted to him, staring out the window and not looking at him even as she felt his eyes on her.

They had just pulled up to their house as she told him and Godric put the car in park and sped out of the car to open her door and stand before her.

"Min kära, do you trust me?" Godric asked as he pulled her face towards his to look in her eyes.

Sookie swallowed deeply and she gazed back at him while pondering his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> min kära- my dear


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes, yes I do." She responded after coming to the conclusion that she did in fact trust him.

Godric was filled with a deep honor, pleased with her reply. "Well then trust that I will take care of you. You don't need to worry about knowing what to do, save you worries for important stuff."

She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss before swinging her legs around, ready to get out of the car but confused when Godric stopped her.

"I'm sorry Sookie but could you stay out here for now? I want to make sure that all the camera's are gone, they will be harder to hear with your heartbeat mixed in."

"Gone? Did you already come out here to get rid of them?"

"No, Eric did one night when we went out dancing. I meant to tell you but I didn't want to bring it up while we were trying to get to know each other better. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. It was something I didn't want to think about, I still don't. So you go head in and make sure they are gone, I'll wait right here."

Godric rushed off to do as she said, going in each room of the house to see if Eric had missed any. He didn't think Eric did, he just wanted to double check for himself.

Sookie was playing with her new cell phone when Godric came back out to tell her that it was all clear. He grabbed her hand to help her out of the car and asked if she wanted to go with him to see the new garage and his day chambers. She agreed and they walked over to it, entering the garage from the side door that had a coded keypad on it.

"We have to change the codes later, these are the ones the company set up."

Sookie agreed with him and made a mental note to change them as soon as possible.

She walked in and loved it. The garage wasn't elaborate and fit in with the house, the paint was even closely matched. The inside of the garage was spacious and open for now as it was empty. Along the walls stood cabinets to store just about anything they needed, a built in tool chest and a long work table. Sookie couldn't want to put all of her garden tools in here and out of the old shed they had.

Sookie looked all around the floor, trying to find the opening to Godric's chambers. He saw her looking and chuckled as he lead her to a door next to the work table. What she thought was a closet was anything but as she saw another keypad next to it.

Godric opened it up and pulled Sookie inside. It was a very spacious closet, big enough for the two of them to stand in and still have enough room left over for a full sized couch. Glancing down, Sookie finally saw the opening. Godric opened the large steel trap door halfway and went down the ladder that was imbedded in the wall, stopping at the bottom to stand and help Sookie down if she needed it.

The daychamber had a very large bedroom, with a few closets and a full working bathroom. Sookie looked around in confusion, it was empty. He had a plain queen size bed down here but no other furniture. The walls stood out with their plain whiteness and it just screamed lonely to Sookie.

"I ordered some things for down here, they will be delivered here in a few days. I told them that the bed was fine for now." Godric answered her unasked question. "Why don't we look at the apartment above the garage tomorrow night? How about you go take a hot shower and I'll unload everything." He suggested, remembering how much she loved hot showers.

Sookie took the suggestion with a smile, looking forward to being in her own shower again. While she did that, Godric unpacked their stuff and hooked up the new TV, putting the old one in the garage until he found out what Sookie wanted to do with it.

He was just putting the last of the food up when the shower turned off. He finished what he was doing and followed Sookie's scent to her room.

Godric opened her door to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, still with wisps of steam coming off her damp hair. His eyes took in her short night shirt and the way she was biting her lower lip and almost growled at the sight.

Sookie looked up and could see Godric staring at her with darkened eyes. In one fluid movement she stood up but before she could walk the few steps to him, he closed the distance himself.

Knowing that it was time to start their bond, she started it the way the Fae had taught her, unsure of any vampire rites.

"If it is your wish to claim me, I'm yours."

At this Godric did growl, a low rumble that almost didn't read Sookie's ears. "Oh yes. It is my wish. You're mine min kära, as I am yours."

As Godric walked up to her, Sookie tried not to show much she was still hesitant. She had no idea what to do or what was expected of her.

Seconds after Godric lowly growled, he was on her. One of his hands softly cupped her chin while the other went down to her hip. She hadn't expected his sudden movement and it showed as she let out a gasp. He took advantage of her mouth being open and pulled her face towards his so he could capture her lips with his in a long open mouthed kiss that soon had Sookie breathless.

While Sookie was trying to catch her breath, Godric placed small kisses on her check, jaw and neck, all while walking her back the few steps to her bed. Sookie froze and looked at him when the back of her knees hit the bed.

"Do you trust me Sookie?" He asked her again.

She wasn't capable of words at the moment so she just nodded her head.

"Good. Then don't worry. If anything becomes too much we will stop right away."

Sookie tried not to worry about how inexperienced she was but it was hard not too. She didn't want to let him down. The look in his eyes showed his concern for her, his honesty that he wouldn't take this past anything she was uncomfortable with and the lovely feeling she got every single time she was in his arms chased those worries away. She let go of them and gave herself to him.

Feeling her acceptance, Godric started kissing her again. He tried to keep a slow pace but as it had gone the past few times they had kissed, it quickly turned heated. Godric tried hard to just keep standing there kissing her, but then she softly moaned, sending the sound right to his groin. He picked her up, placing her down on the bed, slowly laying next to her as he watched her face for signs that he was moving too fast. But all her face showed was her excitement, her flushed skin and her light panting made him bring his lips to hers once again.

When Godric laid her down and broke their kissing, Sookie was surprised to feel disappointment and a strong want to have his mouth again. His lips had just reached for hers again but she wasn't taking the chance of them leaving again. She put her hands in his hair, holding him to her. He deepened the kiss, making Sookie moan again. Sookie felt his hands leave her sides and leisurely roam her stomach, hips and the undersides of her breasts. Sookie arched up at the touch to her breast, pleasantly shocked at the delicious shivers that traveled down her back.

Godric took that as a good sign and let his hand keep gently caressing the underside of her right breast. His other hand slowly made it's way back down her body to the hem of her shirt. He toyed with it, letting his bare fingertips touch her skin and broke their kissing again long enough to look at her eyes.

She pulled forcibly on his hair to kiss her again, not seeing why he was stopping when it felt so good. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. Sookie felt his fingers on her bare skin and understood what he was silently asking. Eagerly she nodded and shivered when both of his hands pulled her shirt up higher towards her hips and his thumbs rubbed circles over her thighs. His lips kept up their assault on her mouth as his hands slowly,  _too slowly,_ glided over her stomach, stopping under her breasts again.

Desperate to touch him as he was touching her, Sookie's hands left his hair to tug on his shirt. It took a few tugs but Godric got the point and swiftly took it off. She let her hands roam, moaning more at the feeling of his body. His strong arms, muscles clenching under her hands, his shoulders, oh how she loved them. Her hands made their way down his chest and her nail grazed his nipple accidentally, at his growl she almost wondered if it hurt him before remember that it would take more than that to hurt him. Curiously, she did it again, this time getting a deeper growl as his thumbs moved from below her breasts to run over her own nipples.

_"Oh! Godric!"_  She breathlessly moaned.

At his name he stopped for the briefest of seconds as he forced himself to remember that he swore not to take it too far. She may be enjoying herself now, but he didn't want her to feel any regret later. He wanted to keep moving forward with their relationship, but at a pace that she would be ok with.

Godric pushed his desire down and slowed his hands and lips on her as he brought their kissing back to a less heated pace.

Sookie felt him lessen their kisses and felt a shot of irritation before understanding. He was slowing them down for her.

Godric pulled his mouth off of her, dropped a kiss on her nose and pulled away from her. "Min kära, when you drink from me you need to swallow at least three pull's of blood ok? No less than that."

Sookie had no problems following his lead in this, but wondered why. "Ok, but why three?"

"We want to have the strongest bond possible correct?" He waited for her nod, which she eagerly gave. She did want a strong bond, they had both talked about it before and agreed. "Then we need a strong start. One is not even close to being enough, two is still too small but three is a good start while not overwhelming your body with my blood. Tomorrow you might feel stronger and healthier but it will fade most likely by the day after. Do you remember what else we talked about?"

Sookie searched her mind for what he was talking about. "Yes, because we are life mates the bonding process is different. We might start to feel each others emotions and locations within a few hours instead of it gradually happening."

He was pleased she had remembered that, thankful that they didn't need to go over it again. "Are you ready?" He questioned, offering her a way out if she wished it.

An offer she didn't take, choosing instead to smile at him and tilt her head, making an offer of her own.

An offer that he did take, leaning forward to kiss it. He continued the marvelous attention on her neck for a few moments, until he felt she was ready.

Godric put his own wrist to his mouth and bit down, making it bleed. Not letting his eyes move from hers, he extended his arm so that his wrist was closer to her mouth. Sookie closed the distance and wrapped her mouth over the wound.

At the first pull she made, he groaned and flung his head back.

At the second pull she made, he looked back down at her and moaned her name loudly.

At the third pull she made, he put his face to her neck, licking and kissing it before gently sinking his fangs in.

The first drop hit his tongue and he was amazed that he could instantly feel her. He could almost taste her desire and affection for him. The sudden burst of another's feelings in him, besides that of his child's, almost distracted him of the unbelievably incredible taste of her blood. Godric was grateful that he was old enough to stop with just a few mouthfuls of her blood. A younger vampire would have just drained her dry with no remorse. He swallowed his few mouthfuls and licked the fang marks closed.

Godric laid over back down next to her and pulled her so that she was curled up next to him. He studied her emotions to see where her head was at and was glad that she felt no regret. She was feeling happy, eager, curious, lust, with a strong dose of peacefulness wrapping it all up.

Sookie hummed happily as Godric put an arm around her as she laid her head down on his chest. She could already feel his blood soaring through her veins, invading every part of it. She thought it might feel intrusive but it didn't, it just felt natural, like he belonged.

Godric brushed his fingers through her hair, further calming her excitement down and relaxing her.

"Min kära, I can feel how tired you are. You should get some rest. Don't forget that your brother is coming over in the morning to help you go get food and any other supplies you want to buy." Godric really wanted to keep her awake all night, talking, kissing, just holding her in his arms but he knew that she needed rest.

Sookie was thankful of his reminder, as she had forgotten that Jason had agreed to go with her and Hayden grocery shopping. No one had been in the house for awhile and they needed to stock the place back up. "I am tired, but I'm not ready for you to go yet. Will you stay with me and hold me?"

He answered by pulling the blankets over them, making sure she was covered before kissing her good night. "I'm not ready to go yet either min kära. I'll stay as long as I can."

"Godric?" Sookie mumbled, her voice thick with sleep already.

"Yes?"

"I could easily see myself loving you forever, so would you think about staying for that long?"

Godric was speechless and didn't know what to say. Her emotions told her that she was happy and filled with hope and longing. He went to answer her back and say that he already planned on staying forever but before he could get a word out, he was silenced by a light snore from Sookie.


	21. Chapter 21

The strong aroma of coffee woke Sookie from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes to see that it was already late morning. Quickly she jumped out of her bed, running to her bedroom door to fling it open. Casting a mental net out, she was able to tell that her brother had already arrived.

"Sorry I slept in Jase." She yelled down to him. "I'll be down in just a few."

Sookie didn't even wait to hear his reply and made her way to her bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Since they only had plans to go grocery shopping, she dressed in just jeans with a Bon Temps football hoodie, wanting to be as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Godric could feel that the sun was still up so he wondered why he was awake now. He knew that vampires could awaken in the middle of the day for short periods, but that called for a very dire situation. With his eyes still closed he searched the bonds he had with Eric and Sookie, finding them both fine. He could tell that Eric was dead for the day and that Sookie was safe but not within hearing range, she must have already left to go shopping with her brother.

"Well are you just going to lay there with your eyes closed all day and ignore your guest, or are you going to stop being rude and acknowledge me?"

Godric froze, he had no idea that he hadn't been alone down here. But how had someone gotten in? Curious to know who his intruder was, he opened his eyes while sitting up. The figure standing watching him with an easy smile was not one he would have ever guessed.

* * *

After she had gone downstairs and had a small breakfast, Sookie left with Jason and Hayden in the borrowed SUV that Godric had told them to use during the day if they had anywhere to go.

Jason gave Hayden directions to the store Sookie wanted to go to and they set off. The drive was spent with Sookie going over her lists again, adding last minute things as she thought of them, while Jason and Hayden talked sports.

They were walking around the large department store buying all the household products Sookie needed when Hayden felt eyes on them. He tried finding who he felt that was following them but wasn't able to pin down the person with how crowded the store was. It wasn't until they made their way to the laundry soap aisle that the person let themselves be known.

"I didn't think vamps let their pets out to do their own shopping."

Sookie was so lost in her thoughts that she had no idea that someone had walked up behind them. Turning at the statement and seeing who had spoken made Sookie question what she ever did wrong that the ones that used to be so close to her, that now seemed to hate her.

* * *

Godric looked at the figure in his room with wide eyes as he thought of something to say.

A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. "Not even a chair for company to sit on, but then again I'm guessing you didn't count on having much company down here right?"

Looking down at him in amusement was Sookie and Jason's Gran- Adele Stackhouse.

"Hello Godric. I'm sorry we didn't really have time before to get introduced. I'm Adele Stackhouse, or you can call me Gran if you want, we are family now."

Still feeling unsettled at being awake during the day, Godric could only nod his head at her.

Feeling sorry for the vampire that no doubt was feeling out of sorts, Adele figured it was time to go easy on him.

"You're awake because I called you. There are a few things we need to talk about."

Godric found his voice as he gave himself a mental nudge to snap out of it. "You need to talk to me? What about Sookie or Jason?"

"Yes dear, I need to talk with you. I'll have a chance to talk to them again at a later time. I am limited on the amount of times I can come, I have to try and plan them as best I can."

He nodded his head to let her know that he understood as he wondered what she needed to talk to him about.

"I'm not able to stay for long so it would be best if I just told you everything I needed to and then when I'm done, if you need to and we have time, you can ask any questions you have. The most important thing is I need you to get Sookie caught up on super natural protocol and laws. She will be required by the Ancient Pythoness herself to go to the summit in Rhodes, so it is up to you to make sure she is ready."

Godric was floored when he heard that Sookie would be personally asked by the Ancient Pythoness, it could either be seen as a huge honor or a very bad thing to be noticed by her.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something that most likely will cause some trouble very soon. I'm sure Sookie has told you that she has a cousin named Hadley?"

"She has, we discussed her and wondered about her, why didn't a family tattoo go to her?" He asked.

Adele nodded her head gravely. "I thought that might come up. Hadley didn't get one because even though she has the blood of the fae in her, she holds no claim to it. She disowned herself from her family and in the eyes of the fae, her vow to herself that she was no longer a part of this family will forever hold strong."

Godric felt some anger at the human that pushed aside her family, even though she didn't know about the fae part, she still knew of her human relatives.

"I brought her up because she is the reason that the vampire queen knows of Sookie, she is the reason Bill came after her. Hadley lives with the queen now as her favorite pet. But she left behind a child that she had with her husband. The husband has fully custody of the child but will soon seek out Hadley for help. If that happens, the queen will take the child. And that is an outcome we in the Summerlands hope to change."

"Wait, just wait. How do you know all of this? Why do the fae in the Summerlands care about a human child? And why are you telling all of this to me and not Sookie or Jason?" Godric asked, very confused.

"All good questions." Adele said as she smiled at the clearly agitated vampire. "I know what I know because the royal seer can talk with the fae in the Summerlands, and they in turn tell me. Sookie is fae so they all want to help her as much as possible. To the fae, family is all important. I'm sure you have seen that Sookie and Jason have a very strong sibling bond? Both of them were also very close to me. It's the fae in them. They form very strong bonds with those they see as family. As to Hadley's child, well he is not fully human. He is just like my Sookie."

She waited for that to sink in and wasn't surprised when Godric understand almost right away.

"Yes Godric, Hadley's son Hunter was born with the fae spark. He can also read minds. As a child it is very hard to control, he answers thoughts instead of what comes out of people's mouths. This will cause his father to get in contact with Hadley, who in turn will tell the queen about her son to try and get in better with the queen in hopes that she will turn her soon. So do you see why I'm telling you?" She finished with a very pointed look.

Godric's thoughts spun a thousand miles an hour at this. He was sure of one major thing, the queen could not get her hands on the child. He just a child, the queen is viscous and cruel, to bring a child anywhere near her was just insane. Not to mention that this was Sookie's relative and had the fae spark. Godric wasn't stupid, he knew what Adele meant for him to do. But was he ready? What would Sookie think of this?!

He stopped thinking at that thought, he knew what Sookie would think and what she would want him to do. No, what she would want  _them_  to do.

"You want us to go get the child don't you Adele? You want him living with us or at least somewhere close and under my protection."

Adele beamed at hm. "Such a smart mate my granddaughter has. Oh and child? It's Gran, not Adele."

Godric wanted to scoff at the thought of her calling  _him_  a child. But instead he sent her a smile back. "Ok Gran, I'll talk to Sookie about it tonight and see what she wants to do."

"I feel the pull to go, but before I go there is also another big piece of news but it is one that I am sure you and your child have already thought of. One of you are going to have to become King, the overthrow of Sopie-Anne will happen and it would be best for everyone if one of you take up the throne."

Godric's mouth dropped open as she dropped that bomb and disappeared into thin air, going back to her place in the Summerlands. Of course he had already thought about just killing the Queen but this was coming from Gran, who heard it from the dead fae, who heard it from the royal seer. That meant it was more than a passing thought, it was going to happen. Guess he had to get together with Eric and start planning sooner than he thought. He hoped Eric was up to the task of being King, because Godric knew that just being the mate to the royal heir was going to keep him busy enough.

* * *

Jason glared at Tara. Who the fuck did she think she was calling his sister a pet?!

Before Jason could get too worked up, Sookie tugged on his arm and gave him a look to chill.

Sookie then faced Tara herself and tried to seem indifferent to her words, even though they hurt deeply.

"Look Tara, we are just out buying things we need just like everyone else. We really don't need your negative bullshit, so how about you just go on your way and forget you saw us. Trust me when I say that I want nothing more than to do the same."

Tara's mouth dropped open, stunned that the normally nice Sookie had just told her off and swore. Tara could count on one hand how many times she had heard Sookie curse in the past. Tara knew that it was all thanks to the vampires, she knew that they would end up pushing her sweet friend down a sinner's path.

Sookie had heard enough in her ex-friends head, if she didn't get Jason and Hayden out of there before Tara opened her mouth again, they would cause a big scene.

She sadly shook her head as she addressed her childhood friend for what felt like the last time. "You forget I can hear what you think Tara. And you know what? Your judgement of me? It's irrelevant. And honestly? So are you now. I don't know what happened to you, or why you are suddenly so judgemental of me but I don't really care. If you had been a true friend to me, you wouldn't be acting this way. That makes this real easy. Good bye Tara, I truly wish you the best."

Sookie took a deep breath, let it out and walked away from the girl who once promised to always be her best friend, to grow old with her and never leave her side.

* * *

Godric was already up when the group got back from shopping. He was outside waiting by Sookie's door before the SUV was even in park. Opening her door, he smiled down at her before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hello min kära. Did you enjoy yourself today? I figured you would have been back before now. Did you buy out every store?" Godric gently teased her.

Sookie accepted his help out of the car and wrapped her arms around him for the hug she had wanted since she got up that morning. "Mmm." She hummed happily, content to be in his arms. "We had to stop at a few different stores to get everything I needed for the house, sorry it took so long."

"You're here now, that's all that matters. I missed you today." Godric admitted, speaking the last part softly in her ear. "Let me help the other two with the bags, you go on inside. We need to talk, something came up today."

Godric went to the back of the SUV and grabbed some bags with Jason and Hayden, as he did he pushed a thought to Sookie.  _"Sookie, I need you to look inside Hayden's head to see how loyal to us he is. We need to know before I tell you what happened today, if we can not then I will have him go home for the night."_

Sookie gave a sharp, quick nod to let him know that she got the message and with a slight grimace dove into Hayden's head. Going this deep in someone's head really made her feel rude, but she understood that this was important. Godric wasn't asking to find out what her guard's favorite color was or something silly, he wanted to know if he was loyal. If that wasn't a good reason to do something she normally hated doing, Sookie had no idea what was. It was different from just hearing the persons current thoughts, as she heard those all the time unless she worked very hard to try to block them. However, digging in a person's head and sifting through thoughts and memories? That was hard and a whole new ball game.

The guys had just carried in the last bag as Sookie finished up in Hayden's head. Sookie pushed them out to go sit in the living room while she took a few moments to process what she had seen in his head as she put away the cold groceries. When she was done she made her way to the guys and took a seat next to Godric.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she hesitated for a half a second, but in the end gave him a nod.

Godric wanted to ask what the pause was for but figured it was something he could ask later. It wouldn't be about if he wasn't loyal, he knew that Sookie would have said no if she even had the smallest doubt. They had quite a few talks about her safety, who to trust, how much to trust people and so forth, along with just how important it all really was. It took a few arguments but in the end Sookie understood how serious her life was now and that things in her life would be much more dangerous. Trust was a very huge thing when you were a royal fae, mated to a vampire, when you had a vampire queen after you and when you had a vampire ex boyfriend wanted you to be his. You could never be too careful with what got out, you didn't want it in the wrong hands to be used against you after all.

Knowing they could trust the were panther, Godric sat back and began his tale, telling them all about Adele's visit and what she told him.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since Godric had gotten us together and relayed my Gran's message to us. He had told Eric, Pam and Thalia about most of the message but at my request held back the parts about my cousin and her son. I had only caved and agreed with Godric to tell Eric about Hadley when after days of searching I had come up blank trying to find Hadley's husband's name or where they might have lived. Godric was sure that Eric could help find them, and so reluctantly, I was letting Godric drive us to Shreveport tonight so that we could meet with Eric at his bar and ask for his help.

On the drive over, I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and thought back to everything that had happened in the past week.

One of the first things Godric had done was get his own car. I thought that would have been a long and drawn out process but instead he had just called a car dealership that Eric had recommended, told them what he wanted, gave them his bank information and the next morning when I woke up there it was sitting in our driveway. He got a brand new Hyundai Equus, painted a stunning gray and had it equipped with all sorts of state of the art upgrades that I honestly had no idea how to use, or even what half of them did.

That night he had started in on me about getting a new car for myself and the way he tried to demand it of me angered me so much that we got into a pretty heated argument. We yelled at each other for a good hour before Jason stopped by unexpectedly and calmed us down and got us to talk about it. It was hard at first, we both didn't want to give an inch. But then I finally saw Godric's side when he explained to me that he was just worried about me driving around in my car since it was so old and it needed some serious work done to it. I tried not to be offended by that, I had tried to keep my little yellow car in as good condition as I could but with very limited funds, it was hard. I was proud and stubborn and, after thinking about it, being totally foolish. Godric may gone about it the wrong way but he was really just worried about me. He wasn't trying to force me to spend money left and right on purchases that would be unnecessary, he was just trying to look out for me. We talked about it and I got him to see that demanding something of someone you're supposed to be in an equal relationship with was wrong. He in turn managed to convince me to get a car much, much more expensive than the used one I was looking at. What can I say? Just because I got a boat load of money, doesn't mean I could change my ways over night.

We almost started another fight when he mentioned that he wanted to pay for my new car but I quickly shot that down with a glare and he backed off. When he started to list the features that he thought I should get, I knew right away that I would be quickly turning most of them down. He thought it would be best if whatever car I picked was upgraded with bullet proof glass and a few other insane (or so I thought at least) safety features. I passed on those suggestions but listened to the rest for the most part. I did pick a bigger vehicle than the small compact car I had since it did make sense to pick something that would have more room, most of the people I would be driving with are tall, huge men like my brother or my were bodyguard. I wouldn't want them to be shoved into a small car like clowns or something, that would look ridiculous.

I liked Eric's SUV and how spacious it was so when it came down to finally picking my car, I followed in his footsteps and got one as well. With the help of the men in my life I picked out a black Mercury Mariner but I wasn't sold on the color and put it in to be painted a light blue instead.

The furniture for Godric's day chamber also arrived and we ran into a slight bit of trouble with that. The men that delivered it told us of their policy of making sure that the furniture was brought inside, that they couldn't just leave it outside like I asked them to do. I tried to explain to them that the room it was going into was being painted and I didn't want the new furniture to be ruined by going in while the paint was still wet, but they held firm on to the fact that it was their policy. Which I had totally understood, I did, but it was still frustrating. In the end Hayden saved the day by suggesting I write out a letter saying that if anything happened to the furniture that we would not hold their company responsible. The men had to call their boss and ask if that would be ok with him but thankfully he said it was fine. They left the stuff outside near the garage and that night it didn't take Godric that long at all to get it all down and set up.

I broke out of my memories to see Godric smiling and holding my hand. When did he grab that? I didn't even notice, I was too caught up. As if he felt me looking at him, Godric looked over and gave me a grin as he gave my hand a squeeze. His touch was like magic as it sent me spiraling into another memory.

_Our tongues battling each other as we both moaned out our satisfaction. Hands rubbing up and down my sides, gently pulling my shirt off. My hands in his hair, gripping, pulling, tugging him where I wanted him. His mouth on my neck, shoulders, stomach, face. His tongue leaving a hot trail with every taste he had of me. My bra being flicked to someplace, his shirt being torn off, my legs wrapping around his still jean covered hips as he kissed me until I almost passed out from lack of air._

"What are you thinking about over there?"

I was pulled out, yet again, from my memories by Godric. But this time he had a smirk on his face. Damn our bond, why did he ask if he knew what I was thinking? He could feel my emotions!

I huffed at him and looked away from him to stare out the window when he laughed loudly at me. I guess he felt my stab of irritation because he quickly stopped and tugged my hand back into his.

"I'm sorry min kära. I didn't mean to upset you with my teasing. Forgive me love?"

Feeling how sincere he was it was hard to not accept his apology.

_His mouth slowly kissing down my body, not knowing if I wanted to beg for the torture to end or plead for more. Gasping and arching my back when he pushed that oh so talented tongue of his in me, exploring where no man had been before him. Trembling, moaning, clenching my hands in his hair, forcing his mouth to stay on me. And then finally screaming when the intense feeling built to a peak so high before I was finally there. The edge that he had kept my body at was no longer able to hold me and I fell. I fell hard, not coming back to earth for many moments. But when I did, he was still there, filling our bond with so many wonderful emotions that it made me cry._

This time I was brought out of my thoughts when the car stopped, we had arrived at Fangtasia.

"I lost you again. What have you been thinking so hard on love? Is everything ok?"

I could feel a small flow of worry from Godric and I didn't want that, he had nothing to be worrying about.

"Everything's fine. I was just remembering a few things that happened this week. I guess I got caught in the memories." I soothed his worry away only to blush when I remembered what my last thoughts had been.

As soon as my blush started Godric gave me a smirk.  _That smug vampire. Sometimes I want to wipe that look right off his face!_

"Good memories I hope min kära?" He asked with knowing look and a raised eyebrow.

"As you well know, yes. I was thinking about our second blood exchange."

Godric winked at me as he turned the car off. "Mmm, yes, what a night." He was out of his door and at mine in a blink of an eye, opening it and holding out his hand to help me out.

* * *

The talk with Eric went much smoother than expected. I figured he would ask questions, demand to know why, who, etc. But he just took down the information I had already gathered and said he would have answers for me within the next day. I didn't know if I should be thankful for how easy it was or suspicious that it was too easy.

Just as I was about to open my big mouth and actually ask Eric why he was being so nice, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Eric called out in his fake bored voice. I knew that he sometimes acted like he was bored and like he was above the humans that visited his club, but it was a surprise to me to find out that he also did it to some of the vampires that worked for him.

A large male vampire I had never seen before came in and after sweeping his eyes over everyone in the room, went to stand in front of Eric's desk.

"A letter has arrived for Lady Brigant Sir." He spoke with an accent that I was unable to place.

Eric looked up, confusion written all over his face. "Has it been checked?"

"It is poison and spell free Sir."

Eric nodded at him, "Good. Give it to her then."

The vampire came before me, gave a small bow and handed me a elegant looking cream envelope before leaving. A letter coming to Eric's club for me was so out of the blue that I could do nothing but stare down at it.

"Well, are you going to look at it all night or open it?" Eric urged me on. I guess I had stared at it longer than he had patience for.

With shaking hands I opened it, hoping that it wasn't anything bad because I just couldn't deal with much more.

I pulled out a few pages of thick paper and started to read the first one out loud.

_Lady Brigant,_

_I'm sure your mate has already told you who I am, so I won't waste time explaining that to you. You know just how valuable you are, as well as how much people will want you. Either for your blood, your abilities, or other desires they may have. I will not lie and try to tell you that I am not one of those. Instead I am here to offer you a deal. I could try and force you to do what I wish, but quite honestly I want you to trust me. As far as you can trust a vampire I suppose, we are selfish beings, I will not try to convince you otherwise. However, we also know how to gain strong allies. You, Lady Brigant will be the strongest ally any of us could get. I would rather work with you than someday worry about working against you. With this in mind I propose this. We have a summit in Rhodes coming up and I want you to stand with me and loan me your services as a mind reader. In exchange I will pay you quite handsomely and provide you with guards while here. If you agree your mate knows how to reach me. I've included all the information you should need as well as travel arrangements for you, your mate and five others. I'm sure you wish to bring your own guard._

_In addition, and this I give to you in good faith, I'm giving you the name and address of the one you seek. This is free, even if you do not come._

_With anticipation, Ancient Pythoness_

Quickly without even letting most of the words sink into my head I flipped through the papers to find the information on my cousin's son.  _Remy Savoy._  I had a name. No I had more than a name. I had a home address, work address, vehicle licence plate number, phone numbers and so much more. With this I could protect a member of my family, I would make sure that an innocent child would not be used. I had no idea what the father would say, if he would be willing to move closer to me or not, but I knew in that moment that I would see that this child would be taken care of, one way or another.

While I was thinking of this, my mind went over the letter again and a question formed. How did she know I could read minds? Has word already spread that fast about me? And if so, what did that mean?


End file.
